A Journey Through Time
by The Viking Trubie
Summary: THIS IS NOT MY STORY. Originally written by Tori X. Sookie gets thrown back in time and finds herself 1,000 years in the past within the era of the Vikings and comes face to face with someone very familiar. Lemons & Vikings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Remember this story? It took me a couple of years to track down this story and I finally found it! I've adopted it and plan to finish the sequel. This is not my story! this story belongs to a former Fanfic writer named Tori X;who does not write fanfics anymore. I'm sure many Fanfic fans have missed this story.**

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 1**

**Eric's Point Of View**

I sit lounging in the throne, one leg spread out in a lazy sort of way whilst the other leg tucked in with the heel of my shoe resting against the front of one of the chair legs. My left arm bent, and my hand resting in front of me whilst my right arm lay flat against the arm rest of the chair, and my hand curled around the edge of the arm.

I wear a bored expression and stare off into the distance; gazing at a crack in the corner of the dark stoned wall above the crowded floor of dancers and entertainment. My brother called it: enthralling the vermin. My presence alone seems to excite them more so than my father or my brother ever did, though I don't know why.

I had never wanted to become King of the Vikings of Sweden and Norway but with my father's passing and mother's sudden death and my brother being second in line to the throne, it was left to me to pick up the pieces and take up the position as King, like I've been trained up to be.

Of course I did what every other man did; I fucked, I ate and I played with my swords but I also had a position of power and a reputation to maintain.

I was known far and wide as the playboy Prince who had a different woman in his bed every night, but that was stretching the truth a little. Ever since I started having these ruddy dreams I've been unable to even so much as find another woman attractive.

The beautiful creature in my dreams had blonde hair and blue eyes, the same as me. Her figure would make any man's cock hard and any woman burst with jealousy. She wore a white flowered dress; prettier than any of the dresses woman here owned.

The dreams didn't tell me much about her but I felt like the woman belonged to me and me alone; that she was mine. However the frustrating thing was she did not exist. No woman I've ever come across has even remotely looked like her nor did they have her gentle, warm blue eyes that held so many secrets.

I've had to pleasure myself this past month and it hasn't had the same effect it would have if I was fucking or pleasuring a woman. I know I could click my finger and a woman would be brought to me and taken to my chamber, if I desired her, but my body and cock seem to go on a lockdown whenever I think of her.

I have no idea what this means. The dreams started a month ago when I was in bed with a possible option for a wife, another one of my duties to uphold and was second on my list, or in my mind, last. I enjoyed the freedom of being a single man who was free to fuck who he pleases.

But now my father and mother are both gone and my Viking ancestors' royal blood-line needs to be upheld. I believe the people think my moodiness and cut-off aura is because I'm still mourning the loss of my parents and everything has suddenly hit me hard.

Yes I miss my parents but not to the extent the people think. I've always been like this; quiet and reserved, alert and ready, confident and laid back. My mask is what keeps the vermin at bay, but it only seems to interest them further in trying to gain my attention by thrusting their daughters my way.

The doors to the vast dining hall - where the important Vikings dine - bang open with a loud clang against the stone walls. My eyes flicker over to the intrusion with nothing but mild interest, though inside I am already alert and ready for attack if necessary.

Around a dozen guards enter in pairs except for the middle guards that seem to have a person in between them. The sound of feet dragging across the stone floor echoes throughout the deadly silenced hall. Just moments before there had been a joyful, content atmosphere, now the people are alert and ready for a fight; ready to protect what is theirs, if need be.

The guards stop right before my chair. I roll my eyes and glance down, examining my nails, in sheer boredom of their display.

"What is your business here that you felt the need to disrupt my evening?" I ask in Swedish, my tone clearly uninterested.

People nowadays could speak English and Norwegian just as well as their native tongue as it's wildly known the richer families that can afford a teacher to teach their babes the language that is becoming more commonly used. It's considered a useful tool to have and helpful for practical reasons, such as selling or buying land or what not when foreigners visit our lands to do business or if we go to their lands.

The front guard on the right steps forward and bows deeply, showing his respect. His eyes remain fixed on the large sword that I made myself and sits beside my chair before he meets my gaze. He has my full attention when I notice how serious his expression is.

"My Lord, we were on guard duty when an incident occurred."

I raise an eyebrow in mild interest to what he was saying.

"And?" I probe.

"This woman suddenly joined our presence. It was like she popped out of nowhere and was suddenly standing in front of us speaking in a strange English tongue, shouting insults when we went to question her with a swords ready for attack if need be."

He definitely had my complete attention now. Whilst maintaining my position I turn my head to look directly at him. My left hand now dangles in my lap, my left elbow remains on the arm of my throne. I stare at him seriously.

"People can't just magically appear out of nowhere you fools," I say, irritation clear in my tone.

The man defends his words by saying, "Majesty its true. She fell practically on top of another man and myself whilst we were patrolling the grounds. She's strange too, not like most of the woman here. We can show her to you sir."

I roll my eyes, leaning back against the backing of my chair and relax into my earlier position before waving a hand, indicating him to come forwards with the woman.

The man in charge of the men, who spoke to me, shouts instructions to his men and the two in the middle step forwards, whilst the two at the back raise their swords, pointing them at the woman whose head is bowed. Hell, she couldn't help it; she had two strong muscled hands pressed into the back of her neck, whilst her arms were being pinned back.

"Show her to me!" I demand, my eyes on the woman.

The guards grab her hair and yank her head back. My face must have shown the shock and surprise I immediately feel. I have to say I wasn't expecting this.

The woman's reaction shocks me to the core even more. Her pretty blue eyes widen in a state of complete shock.

"Eric?" she gasps.

My name echoes around the room, reverberating off the walls.

**I forgot how awesome this story is! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own this story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Eric's Point of View**

The guard was correct; she spoke in a strange English tongue. But what shocked me more was that she was the spitting image of the woman from my dreams. The dreams I'd been having for the past month and the cause to my non-existence intimacy with the woman of my choosing from the court. I rose from my chair and made my way down the platform.

"Leave!" I command the room at large. "Except for my brother and the guards." I say again in Swedish.

I look down at the woman again and study her with curiosity, which often on more than one occasion curiosity gets the better of me. I wait until the room is empty with the exception of the guards and my brother before I speak again.

"How do you know my name?" I ask in English, my Swedish accent strong.

She looks at me confused.

"Eric, stop fucking around and tell these assholes to let go of me." she snaps, growing annoyed and angry.

"Woman, I have no idea how you know my name. According to my guards you just appeared out of thin air. Is what they are saying to be true?" I ask her, moving closer.

I took in her clothing choices and it was the same dress as in my dreams that she wore this night. _Are these all signs? The dreams, her being hear now in the flesh? _She looked like I'd just hit her in the face and she suddenly glanced around, taking in her surroundings.

"No, no, no, no, no." She whispered, but of course her whispers were pointless as they echoed around the silent room.

"No, what woman?" I asked, feeling impatient.

"What are you?" She asked, looking me directly in the eyes.

I look back at her slightly confused and glance at my brother who looks equally perplexed.

"I am the King of the Vikings; King Eric Northman of Sweden and Norway. My name is well known around the European countries. You are English, are you not?"

Her pretty looking mouth drops a little as she gasps in shock.

"You're shitting me right?" She asked me, confusing me with her choice of words I ask what she means.

"I am unfamiliar with the phrase you speak of."

"You're not lying. I… I am in the era of Vikings?"

I feel myself frown.

"Era of Vikings?"

"Yes dumb-ass. I don't know how or why but I think I've some how been transported through time and travelled about 1000 years into the past." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "You see, before I somehow ended up here when before I was just outside in my garden, sitting on my swing by the woods in the corner of my gardens after hanging out washing. When I was about to go back inside, because the sun was becoming too hot, somehow I ended up here. Then these trolls suddenly had me pinned on hard ground when before I was walking barefooted on the soft grass of my garden."

"Interesting," my brother said, speaking for the first time.

Her eyes go to his, and I find I do not like her attention fixed on another.

"Indeed. So you are telling me that you somehow came 1000 years from the future, to my era of the Vikings?"

"Pretty much. I don't know why or how or understand the meaning of this, but I swear if this is someone's idea of a screwed up joke then it's them in the shithouse not me."

She looked rather pleased with the last few words she spoke. I raised my eyebrows and told my guards, in Swedish, to let her go.

"What is your name Miss...?" I ask her.

"Sookie, though you should already know that if this is all some fucked up joke or crazy ass dream you've fixed into my mind," she glares at me accusingly.

I just raise my eyebrow again. I tell my guards to leave as she's clearly not a threat, just confused. When she is freed from their restraining hands, she straightens up and my eyes immediately go to her breasts that grow before my eyes as her posture changes to straight backed and perfect shoulders. Her dress had been slightly lowered in the interference with the guards and I could see the peaks of the pink flesh around the buds of her breasts. My view is suddenly blocked by her arm and she snaps at me again.

"Oh no you don't buddy," she glowers at me, as she covers her breasts up.

I'm in front of her in a flash and take hold of her arms and stop her from hiding her delicious looking mounds from the brief glimpse I caught of them.

"Do not hide your figure Miss Sookie! If what you say is true then you'll know we Vikings have no shame in showing off nudity, especially woman and their figures."

She raises an eyebrow back at me, in almost the same way I did to her just a second ago. My brother laughs, a laugh I hadn't heard in a long time.

"I do believe brother that you have met your match brother. Miss Sookie has spit fire back at your every word. No woman or man would have the nerve to do that to a Viking Warrior who's a Major when in war and a King at home."

"Miss Sookie, now we are all but alone, overlooking my idiotic brother, you seemed to know who I was even though I've never met you, yet you talk of dreams and me meddling with them," I paused, "what do you mean?" I ask her.

I wonder if she'd been having dreams of me too. She looked at me confused for a second.

"You really don't know who I am?" she whispers.

"No."

Sookie glances back at my brother.

"He can be trusted. What is said here will not leave this room or we can take a walk to my privy chambers where only ourselves will be allowed to be."

"I've probably said too much already," she mumbled looking down at the dark wooden flooring.

I glance at my brother with a raised eyebrow. He is looking at Sookie with curiosity before meeting my gaze and nodding.

"I think it wise we continue this discussion in a more private area where we will not be interrupted."

"Are you up to walking Miss. Sookie?" I ask, delivering her a smirk.

"Fine," she says.

When she moved she stumbled making myself and my brother smirk.

"You've been manhandled by strong men and if what you say is true then you've been forced into another world, way out of your time. You've travelled a long distance even if you do not realise it. You've had a slightly unpleasant shock, and you've just proven you can't walk far with out stumbling," I say smugly.

Sookie glares at me, trying to not look amused. She looks to my brother.

"Is he always such a smug bastard?" she asks.

My brother laughs delightedly.

"I am unfamiliar with the term bastard Miss Sookie, but yes he's always painfully smug because he's nearly always right. That's why a lot of people trust his judgment."

She huffs and mutters out another, "fine."

I sweep her up into my arms; she feels as light as a feather in my strong arms. I of course wore no shirt, I hated the things. My normal clothing usually consisted of linen trousers in the winter months and cotton in summer covering my lower regions but that is all. Clothes simply did not fit my large, muscled body and felt uncomfortably tight when I did wear them. I grudgingly wore a linen tunic shirt in winter. I didn't bother this evening because the dining hall can become rather hot with all the dancing and entertainment.

I had to have my trousers made from scratch and at a specific hand, by a woman who's my mother's sister. She took on the role when my mother passed away. We may have Viking Royal-blood in our veins but my mother still liked to knit and sew even if she was a Queen and could demand someone else to do it. She liked to look after us herself.

We do not go out the same door as my people did but instead move to the door to the right of my throne. We walk down the long platform, about half way from my throne to the wall. My brother opens the dark wooden door and then closes it once we are through, placing the bolt and locking it. Only the royals were allowed through this door as well as a few selected guards or certain guests.

We walk down the long stone corridor. Miss Sookie wraps her arms around my neck in a neck lock. She is tense and her eyes dart around everywhere, taking in her surroundings.

I wonder how she feels, suddenly being thrust into a different era than where she came from. I could tell she was telling me the truth; I've always been good at knowing the difference between truth and lies. Call it one of my natural instincts if you like but whatever it is has helped me a great deal.

Finally we came to a circular room again all stoned walls and dark wooden flooring. There are several doors, three in total. One ventures off to my brother's privy chamber and another on the other side leads to mine. The middle leads to my parents' privy chamber but neither my brother nor I have ventured down there since their deaths.

I turn left and my brother opens the doors to my chambers. I have warm colored blankets draped over the walls to make my chambers feel more welcoming.

As I move out of the corridor and up the stairs with my brother following behind me, we climb about forty steps, leading up to my private rooms. I have a tower and there are several entrances. A private way (the way we just came) and another way from a different entrance within the castle. We all had our own secret passages and I knew of many. However when we reached my chambers we were not alone.

"Viking, put down my grand-daughter."

The tall man had his back to us. I tense and my brother, Christian, draws his sword.

"Great-Grandfather?" Sookie questions in a wary and shocked voice as I place her back on her feet.

The man turns around and Sookie collapses, luckily I manage to catch her before she hits the solid wooden floor. I glared at the man standing before me.

**What involvement does Niall have in all of this, what do you all think? I'm interested in hearing your theories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own this story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sookie's Point Of View**

As if things weren't crazy enough I now find myself face to face with my great-grandfather, in the era of the freaking Vikings, and standing next to a very human-looking Eric who doesn't seem to know who I am. Being in his arms before, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin was different from to what I was used to.

"Grand-daughter," he bows a little to me. This seems to piss off the Vikings. Who can blame them? I'm pretty pissed off myself.

"Excuse me but who are you and how did you get into my bed and privy chambers?" Eric asks, and uh-oh he's not happy. I recognize the tone in his voice.

"Forgive my rudeness Northman. I am Prince Niall; I have information on how my granddaughter got here."

"Oh do please enlighten me with this Niall," I say.

The sharp look my grandfather shoots me, tells me he is not impressed with my sarcastic tone or it is the small fact I called him Niall instead of grandfather.

"Wait a minute before we get into the serious stuff, you say you are a Prince. How come we've not heard of you Prince Niall?" Eric's brother asks, before my grandfather could get a word in.

I just look at my grandfather silently, waiting to see what answer he'd give the Vikings.

"I am from another realm. I come from my granddaughter, Sookie's time," he pauses.

"After I got wind of a time-traveling portal being left open or misplaced."

Forever the elusive and never straightforward answering Fairies. I interrupt him this time.

"Time-traveling portal?" I ask him.

Eric is standing so close that the heat radiating from his toned body makes it hard to focus solely on Niall and his answers.

"Yes," he says, looking directly at me. "Some of us with ancient blood discovered these portals long ago. I thought all of them were closed off. Like I had closed all the other portals off from my world and yours so we can no longer access your human world after the war."

I nod stiffening at the mention of the Fairy war.

"So how is it that you are here in this era, if all the portals are supposedly closed off to the human world; my world in the future?" I question.

"You are forgetting granddaughter that I am a Prince, the only remaining Prince and a very powerful one if you don't mind me saying so myself. You've seen first-hand the power I behold. You, my Princess, are a powerful being yourself if you let your two-natured inner self out of the box."

"Princess?" the two Viking brothers say, confused.

Niall turns to them.

"Yes, Sookie is my great-granddaughter and is the only remaining female in my family with the **Brigant** blood line. I will not tell you what I am as that is my secret to keep. Sookie will not tell you what she is either, as it is what I am to. It's for her safety as much as your own. There are dark creatures in this era too."

I catch Niall's glance and nod in understanding, glancing briefly at Eric, who'd clearly not missed our exchange.

"You still have not explained how Sookie ended up here, nor how you found your way into my privy and bed chambers," reminds Eric, not missing a beat, his eyes fixed on Niall and irritation clear in his voice.

"Viking, there is a lot of things I nor Sookie can explain or tell you, but what I can say is that she's been sent here for a reason. The time-traveling portal she had the misfortune of walking by sent her to this era, to you for a reason. You've been having the dreams yes?"

Both Eric's brother and I look at him.

"You've been having dreams too?" I blurt out, unable to stop myself.

**Niall's Point of View**

My eyebrows shot up at my granddaughter's outburst. I watch the exchange between the Viking King and Sookie with interest. I watch as the King of the Vikings looks at my granddaughter with surprise and a sudden intent curiosity.

Thankful that my granddaughter cannot hear my own thoughts; I am free to think freely without worrying about anything invading my most private place; my mind!

It was only supposed to be the Vampire or should I say, a very human Northman, than the one I was used to dealing with who was currently kicking up a massive storm regarding Sookie's disappearance when he woke up and couldn't feel her through their bond. _  
__**  
**_The dreams were only supposed to be linked to the human Northman. It was all part of the prophecy. The time-traveling portal was made especially and with delicate hands, for the task that was now playing out before me!

If things went according to plan, then everything would go smoothly. I can feel the electricity flowing between them as the Viking King moves to stand directly opposite Sookie. His face intent, his eyes searching hers and burning with unspoken questions and curiosity.

"I think we should leave them be Prince Niall of time-travel," the younger brother of the Viking says suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I don't respond immediately but watch as Sookie and Northman don't seem to hear a single word that was spoken; too focused on the other to care.

"No, we cannot leave them alone! Not now, at least," I spoke, glancing at the younger brother again, holding his gaze.

"I do not understand you nor your granddaughter being here or the meaning behind it. How does she know my brother's name?"

"Again, I cannot give you full details as it could change too much of the future and damage the prophecy and time-traveling portal that's been set."

"Why should we trust you?"

"We are wise and powerful men are we not?" the younger brother frowns at this.

"Yes, but what has our titles got to do with time-traveling or you both being here now?"

"Everything. I would not have lived as long as I have and through numerous wars if I did not keep my titles. You three are just going to have to trust me on this experience."

"Wars? As you've lived? How old are you exactly?" the young brother asks suspiciously.

"Old enough that I should technically be dead," I reply, not giving a straightforward answer and my tone shows I wouldn't be answering any more questions of his this evening and look back at my granddaughter and Northman.

The two had moved in close, like magnets. Northman holds her hands in his and they are very, very close. You can almost see the electricity rolling off of them and the heat bouncing between them. If he moved a little closer he'd be close enough to kiss her. I felt annoyed that I'd not been paying attention and my attentions had switched to the younger brother but it looked like things may be working out at a quicker pace than I originally thought.

Was Sookie more inclined to the human version of Northman or the Vampire one back home? The Vampire Northman in Sookie's era had been growling and hissing threats and war if they did not bring back his 'wife' from wherever they'd taken her and even he, Niall could see the pain in the infamous Viking Vampire's eyes.

They must have completed the blood-bond. I could smell Sookie all over Northman in more ways than one and one of those way's I'd wish I didn't know of due to her being my granddaughter as well as my dislike towards Vampires, though I tolerate them more than most of my kind do. Fairies tend to avoid Vampires like the plague, what with the whole wanting to drain them dry.

I clear my throat, gaining the other two's attention from their whispered, silent conversation. I notice how Northman doesn't let go of Sookie's hands but choose to ignore it and spoke to all three, making sure I had all of their attentions.

"Now, what I am about to tell you must stay strictly within this room and happen as the prophecy said."

**Ah, another cliff-hanger. So what do you think this prophecy may be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own this story!**

**Chapter 4**

**Niall's Point of View.**

I turned and walked over to the one window in the Viking's open spaced area and gazed out, looking across the castle's grounds before I began to explain the Prophecy.

"The Prophecy stated that the last of the female of my family's line will bring great things to both parties, mine and Sookie's world as well as the various communities within our world. It's said that the woman will be powerful and that her instincts are strong. She'll suffer in the early years of life but if she chooses her path wisely then she will be rewarded." He paused.

"That explains nothing Prince, just cryptic riddles of sorts." The Viking snapped.

"Don't interupt me Viking, as I said before, I can't give away too much detail, as it could change the path of the future."

Silence greeted him, so he continued.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the last female of my family line that's survived is Sookie. She's seen more than she should in her short lifetime, compared to my own. My son Fintan, Sookie's grandfather, tried his best to protect his family. He tried to protect her from her destiny, a life he didn't want her to have. You see, it wasn't that Fintan didn't want me in Sookie's life – he did – but he knew the dangers that would follow. He didn't want Sookie or her gifts to get mixed up on the path that would follow her to her destiny. He wanted her to have a sheltered life in the countryside and live like any other normal person, but Sookie was born to do more than live an ordinary life." He took a deep breath and turned to face the three of them who were looking at him with rapt attention.

"Sookie," he said, meeting her gaze. "When you were born, Fintan was supposed to bring you to my world to raise you and prepare you for the prophecy and what was to come. He was supposed to guide you and teach you how to control your gifts as you grow. Instead, he chose to ignore the prophecy and keep you safe and sheltered and unaware of the world around you that one day you would be thrust into, like when our visitor first moved in next door to you."

"So, I wouldn't have had to go through what I went through if my grandfather had just listened to the prophecy thing?" she asked him, looking a little hurt. He didn't blame her. He smiled sadly and sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sookie, but yes. You would have had a different upbringing and been tutored at my palace with your cousins and other family members that you haven't had a chance to meet. Perhaps your grandmother would still be alive too and things would have happened differently… it's impossible to know."

"Then why am I here; what has me being sent here to Eric's time got to do with this Prophecy?"

"I'm glad you asked me that question, dear one. When you first met Eric, how did you feel?"

"I wanted to slap him in the face and wipe that smug smirk off it, but at the same time I wanted to, to-" She blushed, from head to toe. The Viking looked amused, as did his brother.

"Wanted to do what to me, Princess?"

Sookie turned and looked at Eric who currently wore a familiar smirk and leer on his face.

"You know what I mean grandfather?" Sookie asked, ignoring Eric's question, earning a chuckle from Eric's brother.

Niall just nodded, looking amused at the exchange between the three.

"I understood perfectly, dear. We've all been there, there's no need to be shy about it, but I'd rather not know the details, as you're my granddaughter."

"Likewise," Sookie mumbled, blushing even further at what her grandfather was implying.

"Back to the prophecy, Sookie, you were destined to be his. You weren't supposed to meet him the way you did; you were supposed to meet him in an entirely different light. I'm guessing the time-portal got activated because now is your chance to see the Viking's true nature - not the Viking as you know him in your time. I have estimated that you have six months here. In that time, you are free to get acquainted with each other. This is your chance to get to know the real him. I'm guessing you completed it?" he asked her, knowing that she'd know what he meant. He was surprised that the two Viking brothers had remained mostly silent throughout his talk.

"Yes."

Niall nodded.

"How is he?" She asked weakly.

"Kicking up a storm, but not for long." Niall said.

"What do you mean 'not for long'?"

"Sookie, when I return, things will be different. When you return in six months, you will not have met the fool that moved in next to you. You will not have to deal with all the politics and things in the way you did. You and I will not have met and you your cousin will be alive. Please just trust me and take this chance you've been given to start fresh." He saw the look of worry on her face.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

Niall walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands, ignoring the Viking's growl.

"Granddaughter, you have been given a magnificent gift - a once in a lifetime chance - to go back in time and return to a time when your grandmother will still be alive, the murders in your village didn't happen, and when you meet the cold ones it will be in a different light. The gods and goddesses have blessed you with this opportunity; take it and use it wisely, child. We will meet, I am unsure of when, in relation to when you return. I must warn you, that when you return you may not remember everything. To start anew, you must erase the old."

He watched as Sookie frowned again, trying to process everything he's told her.

"My time is running out dear one, I can feel myself slowly start being pulled backwards, back to my time. Sookie, please use these six months wisely and get to know your Viking, let him in, let him love you the way you deserve to be loved. You'll find many things different, but embrace the chance at a new start in life; embrace it, and in six months when you return to your world, people will act as if nothing has changed. You'll have your job at the bar, you'll have life the way it was before you met the cold ones." He paused. "Promise me granddaughter."

Sookie had hold of his wrists in a tight grip. "I promise, but I don't understand," she whispered.

"In time, you will, I promise. It's for the greater good this way." He moved his cupped hands away from her cheeks and kissed each and pulled her into a tight hug, inhaling her scent, blood of his blood, before he faded away.

**So how much of that did you all understand? Or was Niall being his usual cryptic fairy self again?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT!**

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris. I do not own this story!**

**Chapter 5**

**Sookie's Point of View**

It has been two week since Niall vanished from Sookie's grasp and she'd been stuck up in Eric's privy chambers of the castle for a whole week. Just like the Eric she was used to, he became over-protective and basically kept her locked up in his rooms.

Throughout the week they talked and Eric tried to get in her pants, failing with every advance. Sookie told him she needed time and Eric reminded her of the answer she gave Niall when he asked her how she felt when she met his future self for the first time.

Sookie said she just needed time to think about the information her great-grandfather had given her. The most she'd let him do is allow him to cuddle her at night when they went to sleep. It felt nice having him fall asleep with her, in the same time frame and waking up at the same time, though she wasn't amused with the piss pot.

Eric of course never missed a chance to touch her breasts and last night was no different, but last night was the first time she let him properly touch her since being here. She had felt ready to let him go further and deeper within her body.

She hadn't seen much of his brother. She had finally learned that his name was Christian. Eric said he's been having woman troubles, but said no more on the topic.

She felt his cock awaken first and harden against the small of her back, then his arm tightened around her waist and the leg that rested over her hip enclosed further around her.

"Mmm," Eric hummed into her hair.

She stretched a little, arching her back, letting him know she was awake too. They both groaned as her backside rubbed against his already hard cock. Eric's Vampire body was no different to his human muscled frame. He was the same and his friend below was just the same as his Vampire manly parts.

Sookie thought that when a Vampire changes a human that their bodies change also but Eric stayed pretty much the same; body, shape and size wise. The only difference to the Eric waking up next to her now was that he was warm blooded and human rather than cold-blooded and Vampire.

She almost hoped some of her memories of this time and in her time in the future would be erased from her mind when she returned in five months and two weeks time. She didn't want to be able to compare the two different sides to Eric; who was now fully awake and assaulting her neck with his talented mouth.

"Mmm, Eric..." Sookie sighed as she moved her arm to bury her hand in his soft blonde hair as she gave him more access of her neck.

He flipped her over so she was on her back and he was already positioning himself at her entrance as his skilled hand's danced their way across her naked skin. Sookie let her hands glide down his back, loving the feel of his muscles react to her touch, loving the feel of his weight on her making her feel safe.

When his mouth met hers and pulled her in for a delicious and searing kiss her body burned with the fire of desire, even more than it already was. Wherever his skilled hands touched it left a blazing sensation on her skin.

She melted into the kiss and hooked her leg around his hip. He seemed to get what she wanted as he moved his hand between them and lined himself at her entrance before thrusting in completely. They both moaned and gasped at the welcoming invasion and the feeling of becoming one.

Eric stilled and let her get used to his large size. He was not average or small like some other men. He was just below extra large size and she was still surprised even to this day that she could accommodate all of him inside her.

He rested his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes, searching for an okay sign to move. Her answer was tugging on his hair, both her hands buried deep with in and kissed him long and hard.

Eric slowly pulled out of her, tantalizingly slow before he pushed back into her. She met him perfectly with each thrust. His arms had moved around her head, enveloping her in his warm, musky embrace. There was no mistaking Eric was all man, in every way possible.

Her heels dug into Eric's perfect ass. She could stare at it all day, not that she'd admit that to him of course, it would only inflate his ego to a larger size than it all ready was.

The room was completely silent except for the sound of skin meeting skin with each of Eric's thrusts that she met. Sookie loved the feel of him completely embedded within her; the way his chest moved against her breasts; the way their hips rocked against each other in perfect rhythm.

Sookie wasn't sure what had changed; what made her decide to cave into his advances yesterday evening when he returned from 'enthralling the vermin' to which was his families motto. It was the same saying that Vampire Eric and his Child Pam Ravenscroft used to describe the Fangbangers at Fangtasia. Eric loved the attention and had no shame in hiding it.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and she felt her eyes start to roll to the back of her head when he picked up his pace, hitting her in all the right places. She came hard seeing stars and hearing Eric roar his release, he wasn't quiet as a Vampire either. She screamed his name as she came just as loud.

Their coupling echoed noisily around the stone walls of Eric's chambers and he slowly thrust as they came down, bringing them a second blissful high. Unfortunately for her she wouldn't be able to have a long hot shower, like she would have done back home after amazing sex with Eric. undoubtedly back home Eric would have joined her leading to another round.

They lay still with him still buried deep within her, his face resting against her the side of her cheek. Sookie ran her hands through the tangles in his hair she'd made, smoothing them out, whilst they caught their breath and let their bodies relax. Morning sex was slowly becoming her favourite way to wake up. If Eric did this ever morning whilst she was here, she'd definitely look forward to the morning.

She'd come to accept the small fact she was stuck here and she'd repeated her great-grandfather's words in her head over and over again. She was going to make the most of the precious time she had here getting to know the real Eric Northman and not the man she met that night at Fangtasia when Bill took her there.

Sookie banged her head against the wall several times telling herself to stop comparing human Eric to Vampire Eric for she would be unable to do what her great-grandfather said and embrace this gift the Gods and Goddesses had given her and use this second chance wisely. She needed to use this time to get to know the _real_ Eric Northman and to let him in; let him love her the way she deserved to be loved, embrace this chance to start anew.

She was worried about when she returned, but she pushed that worry to the back of her mind and decided to live in the now instead of the future or the past. It felt weird, because she felt like she was in a middle time zone between the past and future when she kept comparing or thinking about things.

Sookie felt warm lips trail up her neck to her jaw line, pulling her from her thoughts. He then kissed along her jaw and when their eyes met she saw his gorgeous blue eyes lit with desire, lust and something else. She pulled him up the rest of the way and pulled him into a kiss. She poured everything she felt into that kiss and he returned the kiss with his own feelings, telling her how he felt too.

After they pulled away, both of them needing to breath, he rolled them over so he was on his back and his hands held her hips. She placed her hands against his muscled chest and raised her self off of him. He groaned and she made a strangled noise when she left him and she came fully off of him.

Sookie snuggled into his side and kissed his jaw, whilst he moved his strong arm around her waist and pulled her further into his embrace. The silence remained for a long time, both lost in their own thoughts.

Sookie decided to break their bubble and she spoke to him, "Eric, I've been thinking and I want to come with you, out into the castle grounds. I don't want to be stuck up here any longer on my own whilst you play King."

"No!" he commanded.

She raised up on one arm and looked down at him, giving him a glare.

"Why? I can't stay in here forever Eric."

"You can and you will! This is my kingdom, my castle and my rules. You are to stay here where I know you'll be safe," he said, with an air of finality, but she wasn't about to cave in.

She grabbed hold of his cock, surprising him by her sudden movements and she squeezed him hard.

"Please, Eric. I'll go mad if I don't do something or go somewhere."

She felt him harden in the palm of her hand. She moved her hand up and back down again squeezing him harder and rotating her wrist a little. Eric seemed to be enjoying this new attention his manhood was getting.

"Please Eric, I promise I'll be good and follow your rules," she rolled her eyes and went to bend down, so her lips touched the top of his cock.

"No."

She opened her lips slowly taking him in. She looked up, holding his gaze as she let her teeth meet the skin of his dick and lightly grazed it as she moved back up, kissing the tip as she moved her hand up again squeezing and twisting.

"Please. I'll stay by you or Christian the whole time I'm out of your rooms. I won't go any wear with out you," she repeated her movements a little quicker.

"No, and no is my final answer," his voice was uneven due to his heavy breathing.

He'd risen up to lean on his elbows and watched as she worked on his cock.

"Please, Eric," she begged, picking up a faster pace.

She felt his balls swell and his cock grow underneath her fingertips. She could tell he was nearing his climax.

"No."

She sighed and rose, leaving his cock hard and swollen. He made a noise of protest as she sat up and went to leave the bed. A strong arm caught her around her waist and pulled her back in to a warm musky embrace.

"Now that lover is just mean," he groaned, moving to press his cock in to the back of her backside.

He teased her entrance, not entering.

"That's what you get for locking a girl up in a tower room by herself all day," Sookie retorted and she tried to wriggle free from his hold on her but failed miserably.

"If I agree, you'll have to follow my rules and stay by me the whole time."

Sookie nodded, agreeing to whatever he said. She would do anything to get out of these rooms that she'd been stuck in for the past week. She needed fresh air and room to breath. She also wanted to mix around other people.

"Now, were was I?" Sookie said rolling them over so Eric was on his back.

Her lips touched the tip of his swollen cock once more. She knew she could persuade him to allow her out of his rooms, and true to her word, she succeeded.

**So what did you all think of this lemony filled chapter? And Sookie's teasing of Eric?**


	6. Chapter 6

**More lemons in store :D**

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris. I DO NOT own this story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Sookie's Point of View**

Sookie slipped into her white dress, glaring at Eric for destroying her only pair of panties in this timeline. He didn't look the slightest bit bothered by this as he slipped on his dyed black linen trousers and dark brown ankle boots. He went commando of course. Hell for all she knew no Vikings wore undergarments.

Sookie slipped on her own ankle boots, in a light shaded colour as Eric came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Eric had at least brought her shoes to wear. Although she did feel a little weird wearing the shoes and dress he brought her, Sookie thought that she might have to invest in some 'Viking Woman clothing.'

Eric pulled her up against his naked chest. She thanked the Lord her dress came down to just above her knee and it wasn't one of her shorter dresses she'd chosen to wear. Eric's other arm found its way around her waist as well and she melted into his embrace as he moved them in the direction of the door.

"Remember, you stay by me the whole time. You do not leave my side or line of vision for a second," Eric said whilst Sookie rolled her eyes; _Mr. Over-Protective_.

"Yes, Master," she replied sarcastically but she felt Eric harden between their clothing as she called him 'Master'.

He pressed himself further into the back of her. Why didn't she cave in when he first started trying to get into her pants? Sex with human Eric was just as good as sex with Vampire Eric..._Stop comparing the two_! Sookie sang in her head.

Eric's hands had moved down to her hips and were pressing her backside fully against his bulge. It proved that Eric had always been an 'on the go sex twenty-four/seven' kind of man. Sookie was sure if she'd let him that he'd keep them up in his room all day having sex or making love and never tire.

They were dangerously close to having sex again when a knock on the door ended their play. Eric growled in frustration but didn't bother moving from his position. He had her bent over backwards with his cock leaning over the rim of his trousers and balls hanging out with his tip pressed against her opening.

"WHAT?" he hissed.

To disturb a now frustrated man in the middle of sex with a hard-on was never a good thing. Sookie tried to move up but that only pressed the tip of him in a little way inside her causing them both to stifle their individual groans.

"Sir, I have fresh sheets for you and the Miss."

"Leave them outside the door and don't disturb me again!" commanded Eric.

Hell, Sookie couldn't blame him. She was bent over with her hands resting against the stone wall; her legs spread apart resting her weight against the inside of his lower calf muscles.

"Bu-" the maid said in a sort of panicked voice.

The maid's name was Elsie and her thoughts were spiralling, making Sookie feel a little dizzy and she tried her best to block Elsie from her mind. She focused on Eric's empty abyss of a mind and that helped calm the dizziness as she blocked Elsie from her mind.

Eric growled in annoyance and turned her around at an alarming speed. He had her legs over his hips before she could blink.

"Eric!" she cried out.

She knew the maid was listening, waiting for a response from her boss of sorts she guessed.

"Trust me lover," whispered Eric as he slid deep inside her, causing her to groan.

Sookie blushed furiously as she realised what he was going to do.

"Your n-"

He silenced her with a kiss that made her legs go floppy around his waist. It was a good thing he had hold of her thighs just below her backside and she had her arms around his neck or else she was sure her legs would have given out.

Eric let his trousers fall down to his ankles and he walked over to the door and pressed her back against it. She looked at him with alarm when he put a little force into that, making the bang on the wooden door echo around the stone hallway where the entrance door lay.

"You're going to owe me for this," she whispered in his ear as she rocked her hips against his and sucked on his ear lobe causing him to groan.

"Sir?" the maid questioned again with concern in her voice.

Sookie decided to let her hair down and play along with his little game, hell she may as well enjoy it. This man was a walking talking sexaholic on two legs and she wasn't complaining.

They quickly set a rhythm. Sookie's head fell back against the door with a thud as Eric pulled out of her and slammed back in, hitting all the right places. The noise they were making caused the maid's mind to wander. When Sookie was in this kind of state of mind it was harder to keep her shields up.

"Sir, is everything okay in there?"

Eric growled as he pounded in faster and harder causing Sookie's eyes to roll to the back of her head. Eric's hands slammed deliberately against the wooden door either side of her head and both of them were mumbling unintelligent words; him in his native tongue she guessed and Sookie, she didn't know what it was she was speaking as she was so far gone and completely focused on the feel of Eric inside her.

"Your Majesty?" the poor maid Sookie was starting to feel sorry for said a little louder with worry and concern clear in her voice.

Sookie picked up from the girl's mind that she was nineteen and that her father was very protective of her and sheltered her. She had no clue what went on at court most of the time and didn't understand the gossip the other maids spoke of.

Eric sunk his teeth into the base of Sookie's neck in such a familiar way that it surprised her though the only difference was human Eric didn't have fangs. She could tell they were both close to releasing. She tugged on his hair to pull his mouth back up to hers before he left too much of a noticeable mark on her neck.

They came hard and Eric roared; he wasn't quiet when it came to coupling. Sookie screamed his name, but the maid was already running to call for help part way through Eric's roar. She didn't know what to make of the situation behind the door in the King's chambers and the sheets were left forgotten. Sookie guessed that's what Eric's goal had been.

When they lay slumped in a heap on the floor leaning against the door, tangled together, she voiced her thoughts.

"You knew the maid was innocent didn't you?" she asked him, her head resting against his shoulder as she traced the pattern of his muscles on his stomach.

"Yes. Her father is an over-protective fool that wants to keep his precious daughters sheltered from the sexual side of the on-goings behind closed doors. I feel sorry for the girl to be honest. If she was my daughter or even my son I'd want her or him to know everything so she or he is prepared and at times like this when one does not wish to be disturbed she'd understand what's happening behind the door. There's a few other maids like her; untouched and innocent. Their minds are pure but they seem to be more aware," he explained whilst running his hands through her hair.

Sookie heard the sound of rushed feet and knew the voice belonged to Eric's brother, Christian. She heard him tell the maid to leave and come back after the morning meal was over. Eric groaned. Sookie guessed that he too knew it was his brother outside.

"Sometimes I hate the role of being King. You never get a moment of privacy unless it's in the dead of the night when you're asleep," he murmured as he buried his face in her hair.

Sookie kissed his chest and cupped either side of his cheeks with her hands.

"You are the King Eric. If you wish not to be disturbed then you have the power to say that to your people," she reminded him and he kissed her before they untangled themselves, just as Christian knocked on the door.

Eric pulled up his trousers whilst Sookie went to find a towel. She came back empty handed. She felt sweaty from the sex and her dress clung to her. She went to open her mouth to speak but Eric silenced her with another one of his kisses.

"You look beautiful the way you are. Your skin is glowing and your eyes are the brightest of blue. I want my people to see how lucky I am to have found you," he said against her lips and she felt her eyes start to water at his words.

"But Eric, I don't want people to think I'm a whore," Eric silenced her by placing his finger to her lips.

"They won't. They'll see their King happy and his woman happy."

Sookie raised her eyebrow at the use of _his woman _but chose not to comment.

Eric seemed to take that as a sign and placed his arm around her waist before he opened the door to be greeted by a smirking and amused Christian.

_Oh boy_! Sookie thought.

**Sookie and Eric won't remember their times together when she returns and they meet again for a while...but they _will_ start to remember things in time...a bit like Eric's amnesia when Hallow cursed him.**

**UP NEXT: Sookie's introduced to Eric's people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris. I DO NOT own this story!**

**Chapter 7**

**Mixed Points of View**

"Christian." Eric greeted his brother, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary whilst Sookie was blushing furiously.

"So this is why you've been so eager to get back to your rooms instead of enthralling the vermin, brother."

Sookie found she wanted to wipe the smirk off Eric's brother's face and Eric found he too wanted to wipe the smirk, very similar to his own, off his brother's face. Christian's eyes shone with amusement and mirth.

"What I or Sookie do is none of your concern."

Christian raised an eyebrow and a full blown grin stretched across his face.

"It _is_ my concern when the maid comes running down from the direction of your chambers screaming: "_HELP! THE KING IS IN TROUBLE, THE KING IS IN TROUBLE_." When I finally got her to calm down, before she made it to the entrance hall and main area of the castle alerting everyone, I got her to explain what she'd heard. She gave me a good telling off for laughing at what she said, saying it wasn't funny that the King was in trouble with all the loud noises and banging. To her it sounded like you'd been ambushed in your sleep."

Christian was doubled over with laughter; a sound Eric hadn't heard from his brother in a long time. Eric glanced at Sookie to find her a rosy pink colour from her head to her toes, blushing furiously. However he detected a little amusement in her eyes from his brother's details and reactions to the maid's gossiping.

"So you two finally fucked and now everything is sunshine and daisies."

Eric looked at his brother with raised eyebrows. From the corner of his eye he saw Sookie blush a deeper red and manage a glare directed at his brother. Christian found it hilarious that the maid thought his brother was in trouble and when she described the sounds to him he couldn't help erupting into uncontrollable laughter. It was too funny but at the same time when he saw the two come out of his brother's chambers he could tell they'd been coupling together.

He was pleased because this past week had been unbearable. Whenever he'd come on the odd occasion to his brother's chambers the sexual tension in the air was as thick as fog. Now he could see how clear the air around the two was since they'd rid of the tension.

Maybe now since his brother looked more relaxed he'd stop scaring the 'vermin'. Eric had been snapping at them due to the short temper he'd gained lately. Christian had wondered what Miss Sookie had been doing to his brother to bring on this new mood of his. Or maybe it was because his brother had turned down various women's advances and Miss Sookie still wouldn't give him any. However now that she has let his brother in they both look more relaxed and at ease around each other; a lot better since the last time he visited them.

"You would have to put it so bluntly wouldn't you brother," Eric said to him, his tone indicating he wasn't impressed whilst Miss Sookie buried her head into his brother's bare chest.

"No need to be embarrassed Miss Sookie," he paused, "and since when do you care about bluntness, brother?"

"Since Sookie clearly isn't comfortable discussing our private doings in your presence."

"I was just stating the obvious and the poor maid was mortified and I got a good scolding for laughing at her description of our King being in trouble."

"Yes, well he will be in trouble if he plays that game again." Sookie said, moving her head so her cheek rested against Eric's chest. "Don't think this is going to become a habit mister." she added on.

Eric just looked at her innocently.

"What game lover?" he asked.

Sookie glared at him; he knew exactly what game. Christian was thoroughly enjoying the show; watching his brother, the King of the Vikings, be owned by a woman. He never thought he'd live to see the day his older brother would find a woman that can keep him in his place or tell him exactly what she thinks of his ways.

"I'm hungry." Sookie said, ignoring Eric's question.

Christian just laughed.

"Well brother, are you going to lead the way or are you going to keep our guest locked up in your rooms forever and keep sending the maids up with food for her?" Christian questioned.

He had felt sorry for the girl, Miss Sookie, for how his brother had been acting. He'd never seen him act so over protective or care in the way he has for her.

"You promised, Eric." Sookie reminded him. Eric glared at them both.

"Fine! But remember the rules we spoke of," he said with an air of warning.

Christian watched as Sookie flushed red in anger this time. She appeared to be debating something. Christian's eyes flickered between his brother - who was waiting patiently for an answer with an amused smirk on his face - and Sookie, who looked as if she'd like to do nothing more than for her shoe to make contact his brother's ass.

"Fine, Mr High-Handed. I'll be a good girl."

It looked painful for her to agree to his rules. Christian wondered what rules his brother had laid out for her. Sookie found it hard to agree with Eric. She may as well be locked up in his room still but with him there, not that she was complaining of course but it would still be nice to have a little more freedom than what she had been granted. It would be nice to be able to roam the castle grounds on her own.

"Good." Eric smirked as his arm tightened it's hold around her waist.

"Now we've finished and cleared up a few things, can we go now? I too am hungry and I'm sure the people are hungry and wondering what's keeping us royals from breakfast."

With that said the three made their way down to the vast dining hall; a place Sookie had been once. Eric led the way, keeping Sookie close to his side. Christian stood behind the two of them and noticed their similar hair colour. He thought how interesting it was going to be to see the people's reactions as well his brother's old flings reactions when he walks in with a pretty girl on his arm.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I DO NOT own this story!**

**Chapter 8**

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

The trio made their way down a route Sookie had only taken once before. When she first came here Eric and his brother took her to Eric's chambers were Niall was waiting for them and everything…well most things were explained as to why she was here.

"Eric what happens at breakfast?" she asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Nothing much," he replies in a tone that's hard to read.

Christian jumps in and explains what Eric did not.

"We walk through the door we went through when you first came to Eric's chambers and the people rise in greeting. Then they wait for us to take our seats. Mr High-Handed here says a few words of wisdom or something and then we say grace; thanking the Gods and Goddesses for our food, health and families."

Sookie noticed Christian seemed to like the way she described Eric when she called him 'Mr. High-Handed!' But hell it was true, so she didn't feel bad about calling him that.

When they reached the door, she suddenly found herself very nervous and tense. Eric seemed to pick up on this because he pulled her closer into his side. His scent alone seemed to calm her nervousness so when his arm tightened possessively around her waist she rested her head against his shoulder. Eric paused, letting Christian in front.

Christian walked passed and winked at her half smirking, half smiling as he made his way out of the door. From what she could see the vast dining hall was packed and she listened to Christian's mini speech as she watched the scene play out before her.

"My loyal subjects I would like to apologise for our King's and my delay to start the day. We apologise for keeping you waiting. I would like you all to stand in greeting our King this morning and his mistress."

Sookie stiffened at being referred to as a mistress. Eric sensed this and pinched her side in warning to keep quiet. She kept her mouth shut.

_**Mixed Point of View**_

He wasn't a fool to not miss the fact that he didn't get his usual greeting. The noise level wasn't the same. The people still rose, but the volume was mute with the odd clap. People seemed to be in shock or in a state of disbelief that he'd taken up a 'mistress' and was bedding only one woman.

He didn't really blame them. He was known for his womanizing ways but Sookie was something else. She was meant for him and if that meant he had to give up his old ways to have her and keep her in his time, then he'd do that.

Eric moved forwards with Sookie in his arm after his brother's introduction and moved along the raised pallet and towards the long wooden table centre stage.

Christian was well aware of the people's reactions and the stiff tense form of his brother's shoulders as he led Sookie, who was looking anywhere but the crowd before her. He followed closely behind them, sending a warning look to the crowd before them.

Sookie felt awkward and really uncomfortable. She could tell Eric wasn't happy about something and the vice grip around her waist was the only thing that was keeping her from running back through the door that she came from.

She had a feeling that this wasn't the usual reception that Eric got in the morning when he and Christian came down for breakfast and that she was the cause of this not so normal greeting. Judging by the thoughts of Eric's people she knew it was her and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep their minds out of hers, especially when they were practically screaming directly at her.

When they reached the centre table, that felt like it took forever to reach, Eric pulled out a chair to the left of a large throne-like one and she sat down, silently thanking him with her eyes. As his met hers he nodded and sat down next to her in the throne and took her hand in his, squeezing hers in comfort. She gave his hand a little squeeze in acknowledgement.

Christian took his place not next to Eric but one chair down from his brother. He was not a King. The place Eric currently occupied was where their father used to sit when he was alive and the empty place between himself and Eric was where their mother would have sat next to their father.

Christian could also see a few jealous and dark gazes directed towards Sookie sitting. These gazes were from his brother's flings. None of them had ever sat at the 'Royalty' table, neither had any of the women he'd had or dated.

Christian would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised that Eric had brought Sookie to their table. But then after hearing the strange man from the future, Niall's, explanation he wasn't surprised. If what he'd said was true, then Sookie and Eric are destined for each other. Also if what the man Niall had said was true then Sookie was of Royal blood too, meaning of course Eric wouldn't allow her to sit at a table before him and dine like an ordinary person; he'd have her next to him or at some place on the 'Royalty' table.

Eric stood, pulling Christian out of his thoughts as he heard the chair scrape against the wooden floor. He must have missed something because there were now curious faces mixed in with the jealous and dark glares. He watched as those before them took their seats and listened to his brother's speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to apologise for our late arrival to dine this morning with you all this day. We had a little situation to deal with."

Christian couldn't stop the smirk that his lips formed and knew the amusement he felt was shining in his eyes as he remembered the maid.

"I'm sure you all have noticed we have a guest amongst us. The guards will be punished for the way she was treated upon her arrival. She is of Royal blood; a Princess from another land and will stay here until her family come to collect her. Thieves stole her from her home land and left her here, even after her grandfather who raised her gave the thieves the money they wanted in return for the Princess. She's travelled long and far and will be treated with respect; the same amount of respect as my brother and I receive." Eric said.

Christian had trouble stopping his eyebrows from rising at the made up story that was partly true. Eric turned and glared at his brother, who looked up and smiled innocently up at him.

"Also, Sookie is not my mistress brother." He turned back to look at the people. "I will say this once and only once. What myself and our Princess do behind closed doors is nobody's business. I am King and I will choose who I court and who I may not court. I will also choose my own wife. Neither I nor my brother will be forced or pressured into marriage or blackmailed into dating one of your daughters out of sheer jealousy or any other means. If I want to take our Princess here as my wife then I will; with her consent. If I choose to court, I will choose to court whomever I please."

Sookie kept her face completely blank through out Eric's speech giving nothing away. She kept her eyes fixed on the wall above the people's head in front of them. They'd spoken about what to say to Eric's people about her arrival and the story behind it. They hadn't made anything set in stone but she guessed what Eric said was close enough to the truth. She was glad the table had a barrier of wood in the front of it so people wouldn't be able to see that when Eric sat down his hand went to her thigh and hers rested on his.

"Now we dine." Eric said, as he nodded to one of the guards near one of the side doors that she guessed led to the kitchens.

True enough cooks and maids came out with dishes of various breakfast things and talk and laughter filled the vast hall and women had their heads pressed together gossiping.

Sookie of course new it was gossip regarding the King's speech.

**So, what did you guy's think of Eric's speech?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY!**

**A Random On-Lookers Point of View...**

Watching the king walk out onto the platform with a very pretty woman on his arm was a shock. I hadn't believed the rumors about a girl who had randomly appeared out of thin air. Impossible, if you ask me. But when I saw them walking together along the platform arm in arm, I now believe there is a girl.

There were rumors about the king keeping a woman as a bedmate; it had started with the arrival of the woman several days after as no-one saw her after that first night she'd arrived. Everyone thought she was being held hostage down in the below-ground dungeons, but when I learned from one of the guards if rumor was true, he said that there'd been no sighting of a woman down in the dungeons that he's aware of. He, too, hadn't seen her since that first night.

I kept my eyes fixed on her like so many others as she came through the doors on the arm of our king. She was very pretty and beautiful rolled into one package. The king, as usual, came in shirtless, showing off his muscled, toned body in black linen trousers made by his aunt who had retired from court life after her sister, the queen, had died.

The girl wore a pretty dress, which seemed to be the same one that had been described by many women. They envied her place at the king's side jealously and gossiped about her dress, wanting to know where she had bought such a frock – what country or shop; or if it had been handmade, they wanted to know who had knitted it for her. Her boots were similar to the ones our king wore, but hers were made in a feminine color.

She had beautiful long blonde hair that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in soft curls at the ends that hung naturally. Her eyes were the brightest of blues and her face had a healthy glow to her skin and her dress clung to her body in all the right places.

When Prince Christian made the announcement of the arrival of the king, like he nearly always does in the morning, none of us expected him to announce the arrival of the 'mistress' as well. We all watched with our breath held in as the King moved a chair directly next to his and we watched as the woman silently thanked him with her eyes after she was seated and pushed her chair in a little. He nodded and proceeded to sit down in his throne and Christian soon followed him, in the next chair down.

Neither of the brothers ever sat in their mother's chair after her death and the king didn't sit in the throne for a while after his father's death. When we all sat down after the king and prince had been seated, the king rose again and began explaining the incident that had caused him to run late this morning.

I thought 'incident my ass, the woman looks like she's had delicious morning sex with our king.' I'd recognize the look of 'afterglow' on any woman. I was very surprised to learn from the king's speech that the woman was a princess from another country and that she was kidnapped from her family for ransom and that even after the thieves had received the money, they continued to hold her hostage.

It was amusing to see the king openly glare at his brother for announcing the princess as his mistress but I did not miss the smirk on young Prince Christian's lips or the amusement that glittered in his eyes at his brother's speech.

King Northman also said in a warning tone that, what he and the princess do is none of our business and he basically said that if he chooses to court her, he will; if he chooses her to be his wife, then he'll ask her for her consent. If he chooses to court another woman, then he will and he and his brother will not under any circumstance be blackmailed into dating one of our daughters for any reason whatsoever.

I had learned that the young prince, the king's brother, had woman troubles and knew that when the King said about the blackmailing part it was really directed at Lord Nickolas because the man had been pressuring the young Prince who was courting his daughter for a short time, that if he did not ask for her hand in marriage, he will take matters into his own hands, apparently he was threatening the young Prince by saying if he does not take his daughter for a wife then he'll make the prince's life a living hell.

I know for a fact that the young Prince was starting to fall in love with Lord Nickolas daughter Lady Isabelle, but when they got into a argument over court gossip she believed the court gossip over him and things turned pare shape, now she wants him back and he's apparently reluctant to reconcile due to her father's blackmail attempts, whether she's aware of what her father's been doing or not is a different matter.

After the King's speech everything sort of went back to normal, the King sat back down and nodded to one of the guards who went through a door that lead down to the kitchens and soon enough the cooks and serving maids came out with our breakfast dishes.

When the King said 'now we dine' the volume in the hall sky rocketed as the ladies and their companions gossiped, clearly over the Princess and the men spoke of business or whatever latest marriage arrangement they've arranged for their son or daughters or the latest plot of land or little business they've brought.

I sit and enjoy my breakfast in silence, taking in everything around me. I am not one for court gossip or court life, I return home tomorrow. I only came here in respect of our late King who was a very good friend of mine and stayed to show support for the Queen through this hard time, now she's passed away I no longer have reason to be hear and wish to return to my family in the country side.

My eyes return to the King and the unknown Princess, he looks so different around her, he's less guarded and more relaxed, as he converses with her in a way I've never seen him converse with another, not even his brother Prince Christian Northman.

It's nice to see a different side to our young King instead of the normally guarded, silent, bored looking handsome young man we've grown used to seeing over the years.

I hope the Princess is here to stay. She looks like she could be good for our king; she's already pulled him out of the dark place where he was slowly burying himself. Now just looking at the two together, I can see that they'd be a perfect match. Since they are both of royal heritage, and she's a beautiful woman who has the same hair and eye color as he does. From what I can see, they'd make an attractive couple and bring in a pretty family to our country.

I sure hope this good mood the King is in lasts for a very long time.

**So what did you all think of this chapter?** **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 10**

**Mixed Points of View.**

When breakfast ended, Eric rose, helping Sookie to her feet. He dismissed everyone from the room and she was surprised that he didn't take her back to his rooms.

There were two men that remained in the hall after everyone else had left. She heard Christian's mind curse one of the men to the right and he glanced at Eric with pleading eyes. Eric looked back to me and whispered in my ear, "This may get nasty, lover."

"I've seen worse." I said bluntly, Eric nodded and held out his hand to me which I accepted. We walked past Christian and I grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him along with us. He looked at me in surprise, but I squeezed his hand in comfort and he nodded, showing he appreciated the gesture.

I tugged on Eric's arm and he leaned down, glancing briefly at mine and Christian's entwined hands. I kept him leaning down and whispered in his ear, not taking my eyes off of the man Christian was cursing in his mind.

"The man over there, Lord Nickolas, is going to kick up a storm. He's going to openly complain to you about some lies regarding Christian's actions with his daughter, Lady Isabelle. She has no idea of what her father's been up to," I whispered. He looked at me in surprise for a while, before gazing deeply in to my eyes, then nodding, squeezing my hand.

He glanced over my head at Christian and the three of us stood in a circle a distance away from the two remaining men.

"Brother, Princess Sookie has just given me some interesting news, I don't know how she knew... but it seems your ex-lover the Lady Isabelle is innocent in her father's plotting for your hand in marriage. She has no clue that he's been blackmailing you; it's all his doing."

"From what I can pick up, Christian, the only thing she's done wrong is accuse you of something you've not done. She believed in the gossip instead of the truth." Sookie said, earning a look from the two brothers. She looked at them both innocently.

"What? It's one of my 'gifts,' as my great-grandfather calls it. It's more like a curse, if you ask me." She said with a shrug of her right shoulder.

"Sookie?" Eric asked her questioningly whilst Christian gaped at her. Sookie let her shields down and knew Christian's mind was working along the right path.

"Don't you say anything, Mister," she said, prodding her finger in Christian's chest and giving him a glare. "Let me tell him in my own time. I'm not ready to share this information and it could damage the future." She said, still poking him for emphasis.

In response, a string of curse words and un-holy words that would have a nun praying for his salvation came out. Eric just stood there looking annoyed at this exchange between the two. He hated being left out the loop of things; he was the King, after all.

An annoying sound of a throat being cleared pulled the three out of their circle and Sookie gripped Christian's hand tighter in warning, whilst Eric just raised his eyebrows looking suspiciously between the two, his brother and his lover.

"Your Majesty," Lord Nickolas addressed him, speaking perfect English with a Nordic accent.

Eric rose to his full height and glared down at the man for not going via the proper channels to greet the king, or talk if it's a private matter, or request an audience. This man dared approach the king after the room had been dismissed. To tell the truth, Eric hated the man and had no idea how on earth he produced and raised that daughter of his who has his brother quite smitten.

Eric decided to deliberately ignored hateful the man and pulled Sookie, who in turn pulled Christian along with them to greet the man who had been a dear and loyal friend to his parents who had been waiting patiently.

"Sir Anton, what can I do you for?" Eric asked the man, smirking, feeling the burning glare of Lord Nickolas. He was sure the man's angry gaze would turn him to ashes if it were possible. Anton raised his eye brow glancing over Eric's shoulder, before glancing back at his king.

"I wish to leave court and return home. My loyalties, including those of my family, will always lie with your family. Your father and mother were very dear friends of mine. The crowns they wore notwithstanding, behind closed doors your father was like a brother to me. We were friends since we were young children. I will miss them dearly, as I'm sure many people will; but for me, court is not the same..."

"I understand your reasoning and you are released from court. Your family's loyalty and friendship will always hold a dear place close to my family's hearts. I hope you keep in touch, Sir Anton. I will not contact you unless I require your aid in some way that none other can help the crown." Eric said.

"I hope you keep hold of this one King Northman," he said, nodding to Sookie. "She's already changed your heart, I can see. I've watched you grow up and taught you well in academics and other subjects; I know your moods and personality almost as well as your mother and father knew you. I can tell, my old friend, that your father would love the Princess. He'd be very pleased in the match if you choose to take her as your wife."

Eric nodded his thanks and spoke, "Yes, she has lightened my cold and hard heart."

Sir Anton smiled a genuine smile. "I can see that, and I'm very happy for you, your Majesty, as your parents would have been. I do sincerely hope this does not end badly."

Sir Anton turned to face Christian. "Do not be too hard on her." He said in a low voice so Mr. Impatient and Mr. Nosy in the background couldn't hear what he was saying. However, Sookie could hear him loud and clear - he was a loud and annoying broadcaster, one of those types that just won't butt out. "You know my contacts are far-reaching. I've heard that since your separation, he's been punishing her for destroying the family's advancement and chances for closeness to throne. She knows nothing of her father's doings at court; she's been left in the dark for quite some time. I have it on good authority that her maids have said that she's heartbroken without you and that her father is thinking of arranging a marriage to a man who will not treat her very well and whom she will never love like she does you, young Christian."

"Sookie just said pretty much the same." Eric said looking at me fully with curiosity.

"Now, now brother, remember what our princess said on that subject, so switch that curiosity button off and focus on the more pressing matters at hand." Christian said, smirking evilly. Sookie guessed that Christian liked knowing something his brother didn't.

"Boys, boys, behave. Eric, I'll tell you when I'm ready, I wasn't planning on saying anything at all. I said to you before, it's more like a curse and could change things." Sookie said.

Anton looked back and forth between the trio. Never had he heard anyone call the king by his first name with such ease except for his mother, father and brother, not even his closest aunt and uncle call him 'Eric,' they all called him 'Prince Northman' as a child, and now they call him 'King Northman.'

"Excuse me, your Majesties," an annoyed voice sounded from behind them. "If you're finished with your business, I would like to request a few moments of your time."

Both brothers had stiffened and turned to look at Lord Nickolas with completely blank faces.

"Lord Nickolas, you will address me properly and you will wait your turn. If you needed my attentions so urgently, then you would have gone via the correct procedure but instead, you rudely wait and boorishly interrupt me twice. Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't call my guards now and have them throw you out."

Sookie watched Lord Nickolas slowly turn a nasty shade. Sir Anton spoke quickly before things got ugly, "If it please your Majesties, I would like to bid you both farewell from court and return to my family today as soon as you will release me from my duties here."

Eric waved his hand in dismissal, whilst Christian gave him a slight nod. Neither brother's gaze moved from the angry man who was quickly turning purple in front of them. Sookie turned to smile at Sir Anton, who returned it with one of his own and a slight bow, before leaving the room quickly.

Sir Anton knew that the king had a temper - one you do not want to be on the receiving end of. He was so much like his father, but he knew how to control his temper and use it to his advantage. He also knew when it should be unleashed. The king is a very gifted man; his temper was one of his gifts, believe it or not. Christian was more like his mother than his father.

King Eric Northman was a fair king. He knew when to be tough and he knew when someone was telling lies or when they were not quite what they made themselves out to be. The princess looked beautiful, very beautiful and even more so next to his king. He hoped the king would not let go of this one and treat her as a princess from a different land should be treated.

He left the hall, closing the doors quietly, nodding to the guards who looked up at him in alarm when they heard raised voices. He shook his head, indicating them to wait.

**I wonder what's gonna happen to Lord Nickolas, and the conversations that flow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 11**

**Mixed Points of View.**

Sookie felt the tension in the room skyrocket to the point that she could almost taste it. She was almost one hundred percent sure on the thought that it wasn't going to end well for Lord Nickolas. The two brothers seemed to get larger in their already huge muscled frames and she could feel them tense.

She glanced at Eric, which was a big mistake; angry, his chest and arm muscles looked twice as powerful, and in the state he was in now, she found herself wanting to run her hands all over his toned chest and muscled arms.

Lord Nickolas said something – which she missed – that seemed to be the ending of whatever vestiges of patience and control brothers had left. She saw Sir Anton leave and close the doors just as the shouting of angry voices erupted, vibrating off of the walls of the almost-empty hall.

"You dare interrupt me without being given permission to speak?" Eric growled, his tone laced with anger and irritation as he took a menacing step forward, still holding her hand tightly. She gritted her teeth, barely repressing a scream of pain. On her other side, Christian was the same; she'd be surprised if both her hands came out damage-free!

"Eric!" Sookie hissed, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to flow down her cheeks due to the pain being inflicted on both of her poor hands. All the men in the room turned to face her and she lifted her hands up, to show both Christian and Eric, with a glare.

"I don't mind being a support system, but I'd rather keep both my hands attached to my arms; if you both don't mind, please let go before they fall off from your strong holds on them," she said through clenched teeth. Both Christian and Eric dropped her hands, but Eric brought the hand he'd been holding to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, showing her – and only her – his apology through his eyes, with his head turned away from his brother and Lord Nickolas.

Christian bowed his head a little in her direction with his eyes downcast to the floor in silent apology for almost crushing her hand – albeit unintentional. Once Eric straightened up, he stepped forward and stood a little in front of her, in a very familiar way, as if he was protecting her from Lord Nickolas piercing gaze.

Eric was about to speak when Lord Nickolas interrupted him again.

"What will you do to _her_ for interrupting you? I hardly find that a very fair play of a supposed King." Nickolas said snarkily, with an attitude that could possibly see his neck meeting Eric's sword if he wasn't more careful. Eric moved so quickly, surprising Lord Nickolas with a sudden intrusion into his personal space as Eric got right into his face.

"Do not - I repeat - do not question my kingship Nickolas Crawford. Our princess is of royal blood, whereas you are a mere servant and a fool who doesn't know proper manners when waiting for his turn to speak to me or how to arrange a meeting with me to speak in private instead of causing a scene like you are clearly trying to achieve."

"How do you know she's not a spy? Or that what she's told you of her heritage is true? Or even how she got here? I find it all hard to believe that we've not heard of her before."

"I do have a name, Lord Nickolas; it's Princess Sookie. My great-grandfather is a prince. His son is my grandfather, and his son is my father. Since my mother is not of royal blood, it may be argued that I may be only be half a royal, but as great-granddaughter to a Prince, I still have the royal blood line of my family running through my veins." Sookie said.

"Who is this prince, then? How come we've not seen or heard of you from travelers?" He asked belligerently, not giving in; ignoring the glare from Christian and the warning look from his king. Sookie sighed, already annoyed with the infuriating man and rolled her eyes.

"My great-grandfather likes to keep a low profile, not troubling himself with dealing with people such as yourself and the drama and trouble you inevitably cause." Lord Nickolas' skin color slowly started to change back to its normal, rather unnatural purplish state.

"Crawford," Eric said, irritated beyond words with a strong, measured dose of warning added into every syllable of each word he spoke. "Is there something you wish to discuss with me that's putting your neck ever closer to the blade of my sword?"

"Yes." The fool said snappily then glared darkly at Christian, who just stood there with his arms folded, glaring at the man whose daughter stole his heart; he still couldn't understand how such a man as the one stood before him could bring up such a beautiful daughter.

"I want to complain about Prince Northman, your Majesty. When he was courting my daughter he left her high and dry and she's very ill and has been since the day he left her in the forest grounds of the castle. I had to send a few of my men out to find her when she did not return home. They found her crumpled up in a heap on the forest floor with leaves in her hair, unconscious, and her dress torn."

Sookie glanced at Christian who growled lowly and had a dangerous glint in his eyes. His hands clenched in fists, and his eye muscle was twitching. Eric was no different. She placed her hand on Eric's lower arm and it seemed to make him relax just a little.

"Crawford, I suggest you think twice before you make a complaint as dangerous as this one. Think twice about whether it is truth or lies," Eric said through clenched teeth.

Christian glanced at Sookie looking for answers, having guessed of what she was capable. Her ability was quite amazing - and what man or woman wouldn't kill to have the gift of being able to read their lover's or enemy's minds. She glanced at him, feeling his gaze on her and she very slightly shook her head to the side, going unnoticed by his brother and Crawford.

"Brother, I think we should all take a break, to allow time to cool our heads off before one of us does something we may regret later," Christian spoke softly, although inside he was boiling with anger and all he wanted to do was jump on a horse from the stables and go to his Izzy and wrap her in his arms and bring her back to the castle away from this man, and have her be placed under royal protection.

Christian had never stopped loving Isabelle. No matter how much he tried to move on, it was never the same and although he'd never openly courted her, the court knew he was seeing a woman; but they did not know whom. To him, his private life should stay private, more so than his brother, who had more of a public role to play as King.

"I agree with Christian, Eric. Maybe we all need to take a break, calm down and get your heads together," Sookie said quietly, her eyes darting between the two men who appeared to be having a glaring match. Neither one of them looked like they wanted to back down or turn away first. Her voice alone seemed to bring Eric back to his senses.

Eric sighed mentally, knowing she was right; but he wanted Lord Nickolas to back down and look away first. The man had been nothing but trouble for a long time – since before Sookie arrived, Eric had known of his brother's relationship with the Lady Isabelle Crawford. They'd dined together in private, when Isabelle and Christian had spoken of their relationship to their respective family members. The Crawford family had dined with his parents and himself, before the sudden deaths of his father and mother.

Without moving his gaze from Crawford, unwilling to let the pathetic and foolish man win whatever this was, he spoke, voice laced with authority, distaste and coldness, directed at the man before him, "I agree that we should all leave and cool our heads off before one of us does something that will land us in a lot more trouble than meeting my sword." Eric announced.

Lord Nickolas wasn't going to back down. He was furious; things weren't going his way. He was thrilled that the prince and fallen in love with his daughter was furious that his daughter had ruined the family's chance at power and closeness to the throne. So he'd locked her up in their family home in the countryside, north of the castle, which stood on southern grounds situated on an island, with lush green and blue waters that surrounded the beautiful red-bricked castle. He had to catch a boat to get to court, where he spent a large amount of time, more so than his own home.

"Fine!" he snapped, realizing this was going to be a losing battle with the Northman twit. He didn't like any of them, if he was honest, but they were Sweden and Norway's most powerful family and if one of his daughters caught their eye, then he'd do all in his power to thrust her under their noses and hope for the best. No, he was determined to get what he wanted, and that was for his blood line to be part of the Royal family by his daughters conceiving an heir to the throne.

"Leave and come back within the hour, Lord Crawford." Eric hissed, seeing the internal battle and various emotions cross over the man's face.

Lord Crawford growled and turned, stomping his foot and left the room in a seething rage. When Crawford left through the doors and the doors were closed again, only then did the three speak, when they were alone in the vast hall.

"Sookie?" Eric asked, turning around to look at her. She glanced at Christian, who nodded, smirking.

"Fine!" she sighed, "I can read human minds." Eric was surprised – no, that was an understatement – he was surprised, shocked, and in disbelief.

"And you knew, brother?" he asked, turning to face Christian, who looked smug and was still smirking, but his eyes showed how troubled he was with the Crawford situation.

"When she started talking about certain things she couldn't possibly have known, and I'm pretty sure you hadn't told her anything of that nature, I guessed. I'm supposing this is one of your gifts that your great-grandfather was telling you about? Can you read my mind?" Christian asked, curiosity burning in his voice.

Sookie sighed, resigned. She hadn't planned on telling them any of her little curses, but the Crawford man...

"Yes. But I can't read Eric's mind, when Eric was giving the speech, I was bombarded with jealous hisses. From the audience, one in particular stood out." She glanced at Eric, who looked almost relieved, and she was relieved as well, not being able to hear his mind even in this time, though she wondered why.

Eric sighed, groaning at the same time.

"Sophia."

"She's almost as bad as Crawford; they'd make a lovely couple." Sookie said, cringing as Christian laughed at what she said.

"Christian..." Eric said, his tone changing, alerting the other two that the time for fun and laughter was over.

"What Eric?" he asked with a sigh.

"Isabelle..." Christian glanced at Sookie again, and she tried very hard not to roll her eyes.

"She's at her family's home north of the castle, locked up in her room. Her father's crazy mind was full of hatred and a thirst to gain proximity to the throne through her. She loves you very much, Christian. At the same time, with her father constantly pressuring her to convince you to put a ring on her finger by constantly being in your presence, and then to produce an heir put her on edge. Then the rumors started around the women of court, and she believed them due to all the pressure on her. Everything just built up and she snapped. I've seen it in her sister – the Lady Lorella's mind. She was at court with her father today, to meet with her betrothed for the first time, I believe." Sookie paused for a moment before continuing.

"I also picked up from her sister's mind that she knew that their father's gone crazy with a hunger for power and that she hates him for what he's doing to her sister. She was thinking how her sister was always excited to see you and always told her how much she loved you; that she wondered how can she love someone so much that she barely knows. She'd tell her sister that maybe it's fate that the both of you fell for each other at the same time, that you're destined to be. If you had asked me four years ago if I believed in destiny and fate, I probably would have laughed in your face. But now… now all I'm going to say is that anything is possible in life."

"Eric..." Christian said in a strangled tone.

Eric looked between the girl from his dreams who turned up on his door step – the girl he'd grown to love – and his brother, who had always been his best friend, who currently held a pleading, desperate look upon his handsome face.

"Send the guards out to the Crawfords' cottage. Go with them and bring your love back. Father would have done the same if he were here. He would have told you to go to her, and save her." Eric said softly, in a quiet, somber tone that Sookie hadn't heard before. Maybe the death of his father, and the responsibility that got dumped onto his shoulders was catching up with him.

Christian pulled them both into hug that caught them both off guard.

"You'll love her," Christian whispered in Sookie's ear. To Eric, he whispered a heartfelt "Thank you." Just before he left he turned to Eric saying, "Mother always said that she wanted us to find love and happiness from our own hearts, not an arranged marriage like she and father had! Maybe this is our time." Christian said, gazing at Sookie before leaving the hall, breaking into a run.

Sookie felt strong arms wrap around her waist as they watched Christian disappear through the doors.

"Thank you," Eric's hot breath whispered in her ear, tickling the little hairs there.

"For what?" Sookie asked, turning her head slightly to peer into his face from the corner of her eye.

"For being here… for telling us details that we couldn't have possibly have known for many months. If we hadn't learned the truth, Christian may have had to face trial and Isabelle would still be locked up in her father's home whilst he spits lies and causes trouble." He said, pressing his lips to hers. His kiss turned from slow to passionate.

"If it hadn't have been me, her sister was close to spilling their father's dirty secrets. She'd had enough; lucky for her father, she loves the man she is being forced to marry, but her father doesn't know that, of course," Sookie said against his lips.

Eric lifted her up so her legs rode over his hips, her dress pushed up, so her bare folds pressed against the fabric where his growling bulge resided, inside his trousers. Sookie ground her hips into his, causing him to groan against her lips, sending delicious vibrations through her body.

"Let's go, Eric." She said, through nibbles on his lips as they battled for dominance. Eric shook his head.

"I want to have you on my throne."

"No."

"No?" Eric repeated with raised eyebrows.

"I don't do public displays, Eric, I'm not a whore."

Eric kissed her hard, his hand going between them, to undo his trousers. He hissed at how hot and warm her folds are.

"There's no one but us, lover. The door to the kitchens is shut and the main doors are closed. It is just us, standing here in the middle of the room alone."

Sookie gasped as she felt his trousers disappear and her folds meet the tip of Eric's cock as he sprung free from the material that had been holding him in.

"Sookie..." Eric said in a thick, desire-filled voice.

"Please..." Sookie whimpered as Eric's talented fingers started working her folds and a familiar feeling started building inside her stomach.

"Please what?" He whispered against her lips as he moved them to his throne. He wanted to hear her say it out loud. She gasped as he stuck a second finger into her hot folds.

"Fuck me, take me, fuck me now, I can't take any more," she said breathlessly, grinding against his hand.

"With pleasure," he said, bringing her lips in for a heated kiss as they reached his throne. He sat down and it didn't take long before they were tangled limbs again, Sookie's dress disappeared completely As she slid down Eric's hard member, her dress disappeared completely, as he smoothly slipped it over her head. He buried his head into the crook of Sookie's neck and she held onto his strong shoulders and they rocked each other into heaven, both roaring and screaming each others name as they came, crashing down from the heavens above.

Eric pressed little kisses against Sookie's neck, nipping and licking in places whilst Sookie finished releasing and milking Eric, her head rested against his shoulder, her arms loose around his neck. Neither spoke until noise outside the door alerted them, and both dressed quickly, stealing the odd kiss.

Neither could quite believe that an hour was up already, and Eric really didn't want to deal with the fool that he guessed was causing the racket outside the door.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**Chapter 12**

_**Mixed Points of View**_

Eric knew that the foolish Crawford man had returned. He kept a strong protective arm around Sookie, knowing that they looked like they'd just had hot sex. He could still feel the little water droplets running down his chest and he could feel and see that Sookie looked like a woman who'd been thoroughly pleasured.

Her hair was all messed up and sexy and her skin held that beautiful afterglow and he was sure that he himself had the same glow about him. He'd never done that before, had sex on his throne; but with Sookie, he felt things he'd never felt before - he felt more adventurous sexually and wanted to experience more with Sookie than just a bed, a floor, or a wall.

Eric walked over to the huge doors - keeping his arm around Sookie, and opened them up, causing a few of the guards and Lord Nickolas to topple slightly. Clearly, the guards had been holding him off from storming through the doors.

"Shut them." Eric said in Swedish to the guards. He felt Sookie tense next to him and he thought, he'll have to teach her Swedish. He knew if he was in her shoes and there were people all around her talking a different language, he'd feel awkward and out of place and he didn't want her to feel that. No, he wanted Sookie to feel welcome and at home here.

"Lord Nicoklas, I trust you had time to calm yourself down and clear your head by now." Eric said. The man in question fought hard not to glare, but failed.

"I see _you_ most certainly have." The foolish twit snapped irritably.

Eric got right in his face, letting go of Sookie. "I'll warn you now Crawford, neither what I do nor what the Princess does is any of your concern." Eric's tone was dangerous and full of ice. He continued before Lord Nickolas could utter one word, "We have it from an inside source that what you accused my brother of is wrong information. You've lied and accused a member of the royal family of a very serious crime. You've got your daughter locked up in a room at your home. She has no notion of your vile mouth or what you have been planning. I must warn you that if my brother and Lady Isabelle reconcile their past relationship as lovers, you'll have no part of their coupling; or any part of the throne, or royal titles." They both watched as Lord Nickolas' face took on an ugly expression.

At long last, he brought his facial façade under control, and spoke in a controlled voice, "Your informant is full of lies, your Majesty. How can the man have found all that supposed information within one hour, sir?" He had a good point Sookie thought, but she read him loud and clear, with flashes of Isabelle in his mind. Eric smirked.

"Crawford. You really are a fool, aren't you?" He laughed in a slightly menacing way that had even the hairs on the back of Sookie's neck stand on end.

"We royals have spies in every household in our realm."

They both watched the color drain from Lord Nickolas's face as he struggled to gain control of himself.

"Lost for words, Crawford?" Eric asked in a patronizing tone.

"Where is Prince Northman?" Crawford asked, looking around the room, Sookie knew he was desperate for a change of conversation and had just noticed that someone was missing from the usual contingent. He'd been too wrapped up in his argument with Eric and their appearance to notice that Christian wasn't there.

"It is none of your business where my brother is, Nickolas Crawford." The man in question flinched at not being addressed as 'Lord' Crawford. The lack of title was unsettling.

"Well he's not here, then why do I have to be here? After all, the complaint involves him and my daughter."

Eric smirked smugly, he couldn't help it. Crawford's color drained completely upon seeing the look on his King's face. He glanced at the supposed princess who had a blank expression and was staring off into the distance as if she wasn't even listening.

Eric followed the man's gaze and he hissed, drawing the man's attention back to him.

"Don't you dare rest your eyes on our princess, Crawford, you've no rights to seek her help; plus she has nothing to do with this."

The foolish fool spoke his mind again, "She is involved if she's being courted by you Northman," he said angrily.

Eric got really angry then and grabbed Crawford by the throat and lifted him up, getting right in his face. "Don't… don't ever call me 'Northman,' address me as Sir, Sire, or Your Majesty." He paused deliberately; squeezing the wriggling mans neck whose hands were scrabbling desperately, trying to loosen the hold his King had around his neck. Eric's tone of voice took an even scarier tone.

"Never, suggest whomever I court is involved in my business as king, or my ruling. I am king and if our princess was involved, again, it would be none of your concern or business, Crawford. How would she know what is going on, as she has only just arrived here herself?"

Crawford looked like a cat that just caught the canary. Eric started circling the man like a bird of prey would catch his meal for the day.

"So tell me the truth Crawford as my princess as a witness for your vile mouth, what was it you accused my brother of again?" Eric said pausing directly in front of the man, who looked like he was heading for an early grave. Hell, for all she knew, he could be.

The stupid fool chose to ignore Eric's question.

"Where is Prince Northman"

Eric leaned right in his face and was about to speak before a small, feminine hand touched his lower arm.

"Eric..." Sookie said quietly in a soft soothing voice. It was the first time Nickolas had heard her voice and it sounded like gentle music, soothing a sleeping child. Soft and gentle.

Nickolas watched the king's cold façade change slightly at the sound of her voice as he turned around slightly to face the woman who the brothers claim to be a princess. He watched as the king leaned in to hear what she had to say, he saw the king's hand rest intimately on the woman's hip, whilst his other rested over the top of her hand that was resting on his lower arm.

It felt like he as interrupting a private moment between two lovers. He thought they must be lovers if the girl was allowed to address his king by first name and not get scolded for it. The king turned around with his hands still holding the girl's hands.

"Crawford. My brother has gone to your home, to find and bring back the Lady Isabelle, to court. If she consents to whatever he suggests, she'll return here on his arm." Eric saw the twit's face start to change color yet again and interrupted him before he could get one letter out.

"You're lucky the princess is here, Crawford. I'm not going to have my sword meet your neck." Eric sounded awfully disappointed at this. "Instead, I am going to strip you of your titles and privileges and you'll have to start from scratch and work your way up, proving you can change and earn my trust legitimately."

"Yo-you mean I ha-have to liv-live as o-one of th-them?" He asked his eyes wide.

"You and your family, yes. Your eldest daughter's marriage will still go ahead to the Emerald boy, but only because she wasn't part of your evil schemes and plans. Even so, you'll have absolutely no access to the Emerald family's fortune; only your daughter will. Your wife will be subjected to your punishment, as she is your property, and is in your care. You will no longer be able to control what your daughters decide to do, and you may no longer attempt to use them to advance your political power."

Eric walked over to the main doors as the man crumpled to the floor; Sookie knew that what Eric was saying was starting to catch up with the man. He was all but ruined and barely spared from losing the pathetic life of a hanger-on his mind had created while enthralled with the excitement of his daughter catching the eye of a royal.

As Eric spoke with the guards outside the open doors, neither she nor Eric looked back at the man. As the guards went in, Eric led her away from whatever scene they'd left behind. He showed her the castle, pointing things out, telling her about certain items, nodding to certain people as they passed and ignoring others.

They reached the gardens last and they were so beautiful, it took her breath away. The lush green grass was neatly trimmed and flowers bloomed and the stone walkways were swept clean of any stray leaves or bird droppings. There was a lake, and a stream.

Eric led her along one of the many paths, through a secret-looking doorway in a hedge that reminded her of a book she'd read called: The Secret Garden. She never expected anything like this to be in the time of the Vikings.

When the door closed shut behind them, she gasped with awe and surprise at what she saw. It was a beautiful summer house surrounded by tall trees and overgrown hedges, like the one they'd walked through. Eric led her along another little pebbled path and up the wooden steps to the house.

They didn't speak until Eric had led her inside and laid her down on a longish couch, and he hovered over her, resting his weight on his hands that were braced on either side of her head.

"Amazing," Eric whispered as he kissed every inch of her skin, with soft and gentle kisses before he reached her lips.

"Only you, lover, would be able to stop me from using my sword." He whispered against her lips.

Sookie remained silent throughout all of this and only her body responded to his every touch of her skin; and as he kissed her, he poured everything he felt into that kiss and he felt her respond - showing him how she felt. They made love in the summer house that he'd had built for his mother to have a quiet place to come to with their father away from the prying eyes and ears of court and the castle in general. It had become a family escape and now he was going to share it with Sookie.

This felt like a new opening for them both as they made love that day, neither knowing what the future would hold - just drinking in the bubble they created around them through their lovemaking and the peace and love that enveloped them.

For the first time in a long time Eric felt relaxed and was feeling things he hadn't felt before.

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 13**

_**Mixed Points of View**_

Eric groaned, and moved his head to bury next to Sookie head on the pillow, earning Sookie to moan/groan at the move Eric made that caused movement down below. Whomever it was on the other side of the door was clearly not going to leave them be and continued knocking and calling out to Eric.

"Pretend to be asleep." Eric whispered quietly to Sookie, whose eyes widened.

"Oh no, oh no, no oh no, not this again Eric!" Sookie hissed as quietly as she could.

"Sookie... I do not want to stop what we just started regardless of my brother's untimely arrival."

Eric started to shift, staying inside her, he was reluctant and stubborn to move, so he shifted them so he was laying on his back and a reluctant Sookie adjusted so she was laying half on Eric, their legs tangled and her head resting against his shoulder, snuggled halfway into his side.

Sookie pinched his nipple hard and twisted it slightly knowing from various guys' minds in her time that it hurt like a bitch if it wasn't done in an intimate way and she was rewarded with a hiss and a flinch as Eric's legs also tightened around her own.

She kept her hand over it, letting him know that she'd do it again if he tried any more little stunts between now and when she removed her hand from his nipple. The guard knocked on the door again and shouted "MA-" only to be cut off by Eric who hissed out loudly an "Enter."

The sheets shielded their bodies from the waist downwards and Eric's arms wrapped around Sookie and her left arm shielded her breasts. Sookie closed her eyes and willed herself to relax and just melt into his body. She did not enjoy being put on display in such a private and intimate way; considering her was still inside her, alert as always.

Eric felt Sookie relax just as the door opened and the guards' messenger came in screeching to a halt as he reached Eric's private bed chamber. The young lad tried desperately to keep his mental imagery and facial expression under control as he rushed into the king's bed chamber.

He thought they looked like angels, a golden couple, both wrapped up in white silk sheets, their blond hair mussed and spread out around their heads like halos, the morning sun shining through the window, leaving a sort of glow about their skin.

"What is it, YOU had to make all the racket for, waking me as a result?" Eric asked, annoyed. Although he already knew, he decided to add, "You're lucky you did not wake up our princess." Eric didn't like the way the messenger was scrutinizing Sookie or their current positions. But, he was quick to answer, which did please Eric.

"Your Majesty, the prince has returned with the Lady Isabelle." Messenger boy said. Judging from his attire, he looked like he could be from the stable yard or gardens.

Eric shifted slightly, causing Sookie to sigh. Both men glanced down at the supposedly sleeping Sookie whose fingers grazed Eric's nipple, pulling it down slightly then causing it to flick back up. Eric glared at the messenger boy who diverted his wandering gaze quickly from Sookie after feeling his king's eyes on him, noting the look on his face.

He decided two could play that game; after what Sookie did with his nipple, he decided to shift his hips and legs a little, moving his hips upwards, then down, then up again as he moved to sit up in bed a little.

"What is the news?" Eric asked as he moved.

"The prince requests your presence - including the princess - and he does not care whether you are asleep or otherwise engaged; it is important." Eric arched an eyebrow at his brother's demand and was about to respond but was beaten to it by the woman in his arms.

"Eric..." Sookie sighed as she stretched like a cat, arching her back causing her hips and stomach to press into Eric's, causing him to stifle a groan as the messenger boy's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful woman in the king's arms, or perhaps his astonishment was at the fact that she had called him by his first name - which nobody EVER did, whether in public or in a private audience.

The only persons who ever called the king by his first name had always been his mother and father, or his brother. Now that the late king and queen are up in the heavens and King Eric has assumed the throne, no one ever hears the prince call his brother by his first name; they almost never did even when their parents were around. In public or at court, it was almost always 'brother!'

The messenger watched as the king seemed to switch off from those around him and his sole attention was focused on the woman in his arms. He watched the king slide his arm up her spine so that his hand rested against the back of her neck. He looked away, feeling like he was interrupting a private moment as the princess's eyes opened, and turned his back to the two, giving them privacy. He desperately tried to ignore the sound of lips meeting lips, and sighs.

He heard could hear the quiet murmurs between the two; they were clearly lovers. He then heard a slick sound and rustling of sheets before the king spoke again.

"Look at me, boy, what is the news you bring of my brother and Lady Isabelle?" He turned around automatically following the order, trying not to let his eyes wander to the beautiful woman beside the king.

"He said to tell you that he is sorry for the lateness of their arrival; he was planning to be back sooner, but they had a run in with the man Crawford on their way back. Two guards were lost, and they only had one horse as the horses of two guards who died had run off. The prince sent the two guards he had left back with Crawford to make sure he didn't do anything else, and cause more damage. The Lady Isabelle is well, but upset upon hearing her family's downfall and the hurtful words her father showered her with."

"Tell my brother we will meet him in his rooms as soon as we can," Eric said firmly. Perhaps he should have sent spies to watch over Crawford and his wife instead of sending them off on their own, barefoot, and not allowing them to take any of their belongings - as they would not look like a poor person in expensive material and their own family guards.

"Tell the maids to bring the princess the finest silk dresses they have."

"ER-" He cut her, off after feeling her stiffen beside him.

"Lover, you cannot wear the same thing twice, plus as much as I love seeing you in that pretty white dress, a princess, or any royal of any kind of blood should wear and have the best kind of clothing they can find." Eric glared at the stable boy who was eyeing HIS Sookie in a way he did not like.

"Go, tell my brother NOW and keep your eyes away from where they are not wanted." They both watched the boy blush and Sookie giggled from her perch next to Eric in the bed.

"Ye-yes Your Ma-Majesty." The boy stumbled over his words at being caught red-handed. The princess had moved so she was tucked tightly into the king's side, with his arm around her shoulders, and her head resting against his chest. The sheets had been pulled up above her breasts, just the tops of the round mounds showing, slightly.

"Oh and tell him, I do not enjoy being commanded or ordered to do something, especially at this hour of the morning, including his untimely arrival and order." The king smirked at the princess, who flushed a pretty color.

"Now go," the King said. As the boy left, he saw the king pull the princess down under the covers. With his back turned to him, the boy could see that the gossip was not false – the king had a very strong back and shoulders.

He quickly ran out of the room - before his mind started wandering - and ran to the prince's chambers to relay the message. He had a feeling the king would be keeping his brother waiting.

**There is a sequel to this story...unfortunately I have not been able to track it down. All I have is a preview of the very first chapter. Which of course I'm still going to finish. If there's anyone who remembers what happened in _A Face from the Past_, it would please me greatly if you could point me in the right direction. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 14**

Eric and Sookie finally materialized from under the covers after several rounds of lovemaking before the maid came in with Sookie's clothing for the day. Both of them were very quiet and lost in their own thoughts. Though they were alone in the room and there was no threat of immediate danger, Eric felt an overwhelming urge to stay close to Sookie.

He felt a fool for putting her in direct line of a possible enemy. Hell, he knew he'd just made an enemy out of Crawford, though the man should be thankful that he let his daughters stay at court. When the maid came, Eric slipped on his black linen trousers and boots and kissed Sookie on the lips. He told her to let the maid help her with the clothing before he left the room.

As he passed the maid, he told her to bring Sookie to his study, where he would be waiting. When he reached the study he was surprised to see Sookie's great-grandfather perched on top of his carved, handmade wooden desk.

"Viking," the irritating man said.

"Prince," he said, using the same tone as the man before him. "To what do I owe this un-announced visit?" He asked.

"I can see that you and my great-granddaughter are becoming more than just friends. I can smell her on you."

Eric didn't know whether to feel revolted by the man's declaration that he knew he and Sookie had been intimate or thrilled that if Sookie's scent was on him, that would mean that his scent would be on her; so perhaps others would be able to tell in the same way the irritating twit in front of him could - that Sookie was… is… his.

"You did not answer my question." Eric pointed out, wanting to get off of the topic of his relationship with Sookie.

"Oh but Viking, I'm here to talk about my great-granddaughter, you, your brother and his Lady friend."

Eric raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Viking, dark days lie in your path ahead. My great-granddaughter has been here for nearly a month now. The danger that approaches will be fatal to you both, as well as to those around you. I must warn you that if you do not claim Sookie as yours properly and do right by her, then things may not go according to the prophecy."

"Stop speaking in riddles, old man and just tell me the truth. I know of Sookie's mind reading... She's the reason Lady Isabelle is here now."

"That is a good step, a good progress. It means she is starting to open up and trust you as well as being intimate. You have four months, Viking. During the fifth month is when the danger will start to be more open and begin to act. Follow your heart, and act on your instincts." He watched the Viking's color start to change to a red-purple, and he added in before the Viking could start raging at him, "Continue to do what you are doing, and do not hold back. Trust Sookie and let her in on your meetings. Allow her to become a counselor to you. She can be of great help to you and your people, if you let her into your life fully and not just intimately." He paused, "I am glad you let her out of here. I feared I would have to step in."

Then the irritating man was gone with a pop. Sookie came rushing in with the maid trailing behind her, calling for her to come back.

"Eric?" Sookie asked, noticing the angry, confused and irritated look on his face. She knew all too well, as she watched him unclench his fists.

"Leave, maid." Eric said through clenched teeth, the maid huffed but she followed the order. She, too, didn't miss the fact that the princess had called her king by his first name. The maid left without a moment to lose, noticing the angry look on the king's face.

Sookie rushed over to Eric, and he pulled her into his embrace, burying his head in her hair and inhaling her unique scent.

"Eric?" Sookie asked again, warily. She'd felt the sudden change in the air around them and recognized the shift in the air, that signified that her great-grandfather's arrival.

"Sookie..." Eric whispered.

"My great-grandfather was here, wasn't he?" she asked. Eric stiffened, and that was all the confirmation she needed.

"What did he want?" she asked, feeling a little hurt. It must have shown in her tone when she spoke, because Eric took hold of her chin and met her gaze.

"He didn't really say much, and kept talking in riddles." Eric grumbled, frustrated.

"Well, if you tell me what he said, then maybe I can be of help, and perhaps work around those riddles. I'm used to it," she offered, looking up into his eyes pleadingly. He told her everything that Niall had said. He watched as various emotions flickered through her eyes and color change in her face.

"What is it, lover?" Eric asked her, when he noticed that she'd turned a little green.

"I think I know what he means regarding the danger, but unfortunately that will be something I can't tell you." She looked at him sadly, and he found he hated seeing her sad.

"The other things I think he is referring to are topics that I don't think we are ready for." She whispered the last part.

Eric arched an eyebrow. "Do you mean commitment?" he asked her, watching her eyes lower. He titled her chin up further, and gripped it a little more firmly, but in a gentle way.

"I think he wants us to get married, and have me pregnant, before the danger arrives." Sookie whispered so quietly Eric had to really put his hearing to use.

"Why would he force such a delicate topic and task upon us?" Eric mused. He liked the thought of having little blond haired blue eyed babies running around his rooms, including making Sookie his, officially and having a ring on her finger, making it plainly obvious she was his.

"Eric?" Sookie asked him, recognizing the look on his face and not liking it at all.

"Are you ready to leave lover?" He asked her, glancing down at her attire, for the first time, he thought that she looked beautiful in a dress of royal blue silk that hugged her frame perfectly in all the right places. The dress itself had a bodice that was done in a corset style that was attached to a floor length skirt that fitted the corset nicely.

Eric bent down to brush his lips against hers.

"Beautiful." He whispered. There was yet another knock on the door. It felt like they were forever being interrupted.

Eric rested his forehead against Sookie's, and she was looking up at him shyly through her eyelashes; they stayed like that for a few moments, before the person knocked again impatiently.

Eric growled in frustration and went to swing the door open with force to be greeted by an annoyed and unkempt looking Christian.

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 15**

**Mixed Points of View**

Eric's tall and angry form towered over Christian who was only slightly shorter than Eric himself. Christian shrunk back, startled by his brother's mood. He hadn't been expecting to be greeted – he was expecting him to be annoyed, but not like this!

"I do not enjoy being disturbed, brother." Eric paused and Christian remained silent, knowing that his brother wasn't finished with him.

"Do you have any idea how many times Sookie and I have been disturbed?" Christian shook his head. Though he had a feeling it was partly his fault, but then he'd thought his brother would have wanted to know of his return to the castle. He couldn't see into the room due to his brother's large frame standing in the door way.

He wondered if Sookie was still here. Perhaps her absence was the cause of his brother's mood swings. As this thought flitted through his mind, a feminine arm slipped around his brother's waist from behind and he noticed how his brother immediately relaxed slightly at her small touch.

"I'm still here." She said, sliding past Eric with ease due to her slim figure.

Eric watched the shock flicker over his brother's face as he took in Sookie's attire. Eric growled and placed a protective arm around Sookie's waist, turning her around and bringing the front of her body flush up against his as his brothers eyes rested longer than they should have on her breasts.

"How is Isabelle?" Sookie asked from over her shoulder, breaking the tension between the two brothers whose eyes were locked on each other.

"She is fine, although she's understandably upset over the whole situation. She is relieved you still allowed her sister to marry what's-his-face and surprised that you've found yourself a woman that can keep your pants on." Christian smirked. He knew Isabelle and Eric were fond of each other in a filial way and he was fine with that; he'd want his brother and possibly future wife to get on and he was pleased a woman has finally been able to break Eric out of his old ways.

He continued, "I must say I'm surprised that you've still kept one woman. Normally you'd be on round eight by now, with a new lady in waiting," Christian remarked. A second later, he howled in pain in reaction to the fist that had crashed into his nose.

"ERIC!" Sookie scolded, torn between rushing over to Christian and staying close to Eric, who continued to hold his arm firmly around her waist, even though he was now towering over a crouching Christian who held his bleeding nose.

"You may be my brother Christian, but do not, _do not_ speak of those whores in front of Sookie when you bloody well know that she's different from the rest."

"I am _here_, you know." Sookie grumbled from her position attached to Eric.

They both looked at her apologetically, Christian through his hand, as he covered his bloody nose.

"Look, both of ya'll need to take a chill pill and step a couple of paces backwards," she tugged on Eric's arm, indicating that she was being serious. He let her tug him backwards.

"What's a chill pill?" Christian asked curiously. Sookie sighed.

"It supposedly makes you all happy and relaxed, though I myself have never needed to take one. Though I know people who should!" Christian smirked and winced at the same time.

"Perhaps we should ask your strange great-grandfather if he could bring some the next time he pays us a visit."

Sookie felt Eric tense at the offhand comment. Christian saw his brother's face harden and even noticed Sookie stiffen a little in response. He stood up and took a couple of steps back, not wanting to deal with any more injuries at his brother's hand. Clearly, whatever happened whilst he was gone was a touchy subject regarding the strange prince.

"What is it you wanted that you couldn't have told me yourself later once you and Isabelle were settled? Why did you have to wreak havoc?" Eric asked his brother, trying to calm his last nerve standing. He was close to the bursting point and he felt sorry for the fucker who crossed his path when his bubble burst. He was fine when he woke up with Sookie this morning, and then the interruptions and everything else just got on top of him.

"Well..." Christian said, looking away.

"Of course I will." Sookie said, answering Christian's unspoken question. He looked at her gratefully. Eric was starting to get irritated.

"Of course you will _what,_ lover?" Eric asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Help him with Isabelle. I'd like to get to know her, if we are all going to be in the same social circle. Plus, some people have trouble trying to put what they're thinking into words, and what your brother would have said, would have sounded awkward and uncomfortable, and probably earn him another fist." Sookie smirked at Christian's wide eyes at the last part of her explanation.

Eric looked at Christian, confused.

"Sookie is not a doctor."

Sookie turned to look up at Eric's face, his arm still around her waist.

"I know I'm not a doctor Eric, but I want to help. I've been here for a month and from what I've picked up, Isabelle has never stayed in Christian's chambers for long periods of times or been courted, like you've been doing with me. She may be used to this time, and how things run, but she's not going to be used to all that comes with being courted by a prince, let alone a king." Sookie paused, "I think even though she'd met your parents, and dined with them, she's never been put up front on display for all eyes to see. I was used to it due to stuff from my time, so it didn't bother me as much when you sat me next to you in front of everyone, but from what I got from Christian's head, Isabelle is shyer than me and has not had much experience in this department of being courted openly by a royal."

Both brothers just stared at her blankly. Sookie rolled her eyes and said drastically.

"MEN!" She kissed Eric on the cheek and made her way around Christian.

"Well, aren't we going?" Sookie asked. "And Eric, put a shirt on. I don't want everyone seeing what's mine." She shot him a stern look, and told Christian to lead the way. Both brothers followed her orders dumbly in a state of stunned shock.

When the door was closed to Eric's chambers and Christian had led her to his chambers, she stopped him before he opened the door.

"Let me look at your nose." She asked him. He lowered his now bloody hands. Sookie cringed; Eric made a nasty dent in his brother's nose, that's for sure.

"Trust me… close your eyes." She whispered and placed her hands over his nose, closing her own eyes and concentrated on mending it. It was one of her fairy gifts: healing power. She'd discovered it when she'd cut herself whilst chopping vegetables back home in her own kitchen.

Christian felt his nose become warm and mend itself. He was shocked. He'd been worried that his nose was going to be permanently bent; that after his brother's fist, his formerly perfect nose had met its sad end of straightness. It had been a lovely, masculine nose, with a slight curve at the end, but perfect. His mother had always told him he had a perfect little nose. It was even a good size for his face. It was neither too small nor too big. He and Eric were both lucky. Now he would bear no permanent reminder of this altercation, and it was all thanks to Sookie.

Eric joined them after Sookie had finished mending Christian's nose. He took notice of his brother's nose detecting how he wasn't cradling it with his hands. It still looked bloody, but it seemed different somehow, and Sookie was acting as if nothing had changed and was waiting patiently for Christian to lead the way.

He walked up to the two, placing a protective arm around Sookie. He'd grudgingly put the shirt on to please her. Something that infuriating man had said got him thinking. Thinking about the small fact, he'd never lain with woman around this time of the month due to their bleeding sessions that lasted normally a week.

But it was nearly heading into the last week of the month, and Sookie hadn't shown any signs of bleeding. He glanced down at the beautiful goddess that had been sent to him – his destiny – and he felt a little burst of hope surge through him as Christian led them into his chambers.

He hadn't known Sookie for very long but part of him felt like he knew her, and _had_ known her for much longer than a few short weeks. He would have to keep a close eye on her in the next week, and treat her more gently – like a delicate flower.

As they entered Christian's chambers, Eric became alert. He was looking forward to seeing Isabelle again; she was a breath of fresh air, much like Sookie. But Sookie was _his_ fresh air, and she had a unique fragrance of honey, flowers and fruit.

Christian's chambers were laid out much like his own, but smaller. He was the younger brother after all, Eric thought, smirking; he was glad that one of the benefits of being the eldest was having the biggest rooms. They may have more power than most families, but they still fought and quarreled like any normal siblings.

They walked into a room that was originally designed as a library, but was now turned into a living space. Sitting with her back to the door was a pretty woman with sandy colored hair. When she heard footsteps, she turned around and we saw her tired green eyes and slightly pale face. Her clothes looked worn from traveling, but otherwise she looked quite pretty.

With Christian and Eric were a very pretty woman who was standing closely beside the King. Isabelle guessed this was the woman Christian was telling her about: Sookie. She glanced down at the woman's attire and saw she wore a very pretty dress and the around her waist was Eric's, holding her in a protective embrace. She'd never seen him act this way before towards a woman; normally he beds them and then ditches them, but this one seems different.

Her eyes roamed over the two that were clearly a couple, whether they have openly admitted it or not. Even if they were just in the early stages of courting, she could tell they'd eventually be an official couple. They looked very similar too. Both had almost the same color hair, blue eyes and pretty skin. They'd make pretty babies together, and she seems nice.

When neither Christian nor Eric seemed to want to speak, Isabelle glanced at Christian briefly and noticed his bloody nose and raised her eyebrow. That's when the woman at Eric's side chose to speak. She stepped forward, holding out her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Hi, I'm Sookie, don't mind these two, they've been having a fist fight."

**Next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 16**

**Mixed Points of View**

Isabelle did not know what to make of the situation or the woman's - Sookie's – greeting. She glanced between the three and just burst out laughing, shocking Christian and causing Eric to feel uncomfortable with the turn of events, his eyes drifting between the two women. He wondered if this was a women's thing.

Sookie spoke up and told them that Isabelle had gone into shock and not sure what to make of everything. Isabelle was laughing hysterically now, causing Christian to look panic-stricken. Eric pulled Sookie closer to him and placed his lips at her ear.

"Perhaps we should leave." Sookie nodded, as Christian went over to Isabelle who had started half-sobbing, half-laughing.

Eric wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and they made their way down to the vast hall for the morning breakfast that would be in full swing. It was probably also filled with gossip of the prince's arrival as well as stories and theories about everything that had been happening behind closed doors.

"How was her mind structure?" Eric asked.

"All over the place. She wasn't being rude, she's just had a lot to deal with and some bad news and shocks in short spaces of time. It's all caught up to her." Sookie said.

"Are you going to be okay lover, with entering the hall?" he asked, holding her closer to him.

"I think so. I know it's going to be hard to block everyone out; I can already hear them - the closer we get, the more I hear the buzzing of their minds that are racing with theories and gossip of Christian's return and our lateness to breakfast this morning," she told him. She was touched that he'd thought to ask her how her mind was coping. Nobody back home ever did, until she got involved with the vampires. And then when the shifters and Weres came out, they started accepting her 'disability' more.

"Our lateness?" he asked her.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Eric. They think, I'm either pregnant which is why you're still with me or they're wondering if we're late because we're still under the covers, or they're speculating that we're dealing with Christian's return!"

Eric didn't like this; he didn't like this at all. He wished people would stop gossiping and guessing and let nature take its course instead of always watching and waiting for something to happen. He could have a talk with his people again. He could tell them directly about what was going on with Christian and Isabelle.

They reached the door to the vast hall and Eric pushed Sookie up against the wall beside the door and kissed her with everything he had, knowing that when they entered, her lips would be swollen and maybe even bruised. Eventually they broke apart and Eric offered Sookie his arm, which she accepted. He opened the door and they entered into the bright light of the vast hall, entering reality. Eric preferred the bubble he and Sookie created when they were alone.

All heads turned in their direction and people rose respectfully. Eric felt Sookie straighten up and go into her zone beside him as he did the same. He escorted her to the table like always and pulled the chair beside his throne out for her, seating her gently as he took his own place next to her.

Once he was seated, his people sat and the cooks came out with the breakfast dishes. As soon as the food was laid out, he'd watch Sookie closely, to see if there were any changes in her eating pattern. He'd gotten to know her pretty well since they started becoming intimate; they had grown closer, letting each other in.

Eric started piling food onto his plate and poured himself a drink. His eyes drifted over the hall, doing several sweeps making sure all was in order. He noticed several pregnant wives in the audience. He hadn't been informed that they were pregnant, but now they showed, through their dresses, that were unable to hide the bulge of their stomachs.

He never thought he'd feel anything like this, but he really hoped that things would continue to get stronger between him and Sookie. To his surprise, he realized that he was also hoping that in the near future, he would be the lucky man who would have a woman beside him, watching her belly grow with his child inside her.

Sookie had changed him, he knew that, and he did not know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, but in a short space of time, she'd already turned him into a more relaxed man and he'd started feeling new feelings that he'd never felt before. These feelings set his nerves - and other instincts - on edge.

Before, he got by due to his looks. Women wanted him, regardless of his attitude. Many of them seemed willing to look past his flaws in order to have a fling with a prince. He knew some hoped for more, but he refused to let anybody into his life, until he was ready - or his parents arranged a marriage. Then Sookie started appearing in his dreams and then popped up out of nowhere and his carefully balanced life turned upside down. Now, he was thankful for it and she was just what he needed to be pulled out of the zone he'd dug himself into.

He glanced at her plate, noticing she was going for seconds already and eating odd things she didn't like before. Was this all a sign? They'd been at it like rabbits since the moment she let him into her world. Again, they may have only known each other a short amount of time, but he felt as though he'd known her his whole life, and that she was a part of him some how and when he first saw her, when the guards brought her in, he felt an instant connection.

Now they would have to deal with Isabelle and Christian's return and smooth over the gossip. He decided to make an announcement when he finished eating. He noticed that Sookie was oblivious to his staring; her attention was focused on the food before her. He placed his hand on her thigh and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Lover, I think you should slow down." He got a dark glare in return and she ignored him and continued eating. Eric raised an eyebrow, and then smirked, feeling amused. Only Sookie would dare to look or act in such a way towards him. Nobody else would ever dare to treat him with anything but respect. Sookie, on the other hand, pushes his boundaries and he likes it.

When the staff came back in to collect the dishes, he squeezed Sookie's thigh and she instantly glanced in his direction.

"I am going to tell them of Christian and Isabelle's return." He said in a low voice, his lips resting lightly against her ear. Sookie's head turned in his direction so half of her face was concealed from the onlookers of court.

"Mmm." she replied. He continued. Then she stiffened and their eyes met. He silently pleaded with her to tell him what was wrong. She shook her head very slightly so even those whose eyes watched their every move would have to have looked very hard and captured their every movement to notice.

Once the staff had disappeared back to the kitchens, Eric squeezed her thigh before rising to stand and began to speak.

**Review!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris. I DO NOT own this story!**

**Chapter 17**

**Onlookers' Point of View**

It's becoming painful to watch each meal time with my man and his latest conquest. Why does he keep doing this to me? What does he see in her that I don't have? Eric and I were together for two weeks. He's been with her for nearly a month, if not longer.

He better not have been seeing her on the side, whilst he was still bedding and secretly courting me - princess or no princess. His excuse for breaking up with me was that he didn't want to attract attention and start rumors. I mean seriously, I'll never understand how men's minds work. Then in a few short weeks of no guards coming to bring me to his chambers, and no letters delivered, he's with _her_.

I don't understand it, I'll wait, because he'll soon tire of her, but then again she's sat up there with him, and he's practically all over her in public and the look she shot him just now would of had any of us sent out and punished for going against his wishes. So why didn't she get the same treatment?

What's so special about _her_?

_**Mixed Points of View**_

When the king rose, we all fell silent and listened to what he had to say this morning, or more like mid-morning.

"My Lords and Ladies," he began. My eyes glanced in the direction of the princess and noticed she'd gone still and was looking above our heads, her expression blank, but relaxed. She looked full and satisfied. Plus, anyone who was watching the couple would have seen how the King couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"I would like to inform you of Prince Christian's return to court. I'm sure you've all heard this already but I'd like to inform you myself and as my duty as king and spokesperson for my brother, the Lady Isabelle has also returned with him." The king paused briefly.

"I do not know the nature of their relationship; I do not pry in my brother's personal business. But I would like you all to leave them in peace. Lady Isabelle has had a hard time, she'd been locked up in her own home by her own father due to his unstable mind. This is the reason for Lord Nickolas Crawford's banishment from court."

The crowed started whispering.

"SILENCE." The king ordered and the hall went completely still.

"As I was saying, let this be a warning to you all of Nickolas Crawford's doings. If you don't want to go down the same road as him, and become a pauper or meet the sword, I suggest you all learn from his mistakes and don't push, pressure, or plan ways to get close to or steal the crown or harm one of us in any way." He shot them all warning looks, resting his gaze upon every person in attendance in the hall at this point in time. His gaze rested a little longer on one of his old bed partners, wondering if she was why Sookie had stiffened earlier.

Ever since he became king, he'd almost been waiting for her to start causing trouble, he'd bedded her a few times before Sookie got here, but he hadn't gone inside her. They just played around like he did with the others. He never actually fucked them, as he didn't want one of them to end up pregnant, and he be stuck with someone he didn't love or respect. The women themselves started the rumors of his so called 'sex-god' status and him being a 'play-boy' prince.

**_Onlooker's Point of View_**

"With that being said," the king went on to say, "I am courting Princess Sookie. I want the same peace regarding my brother and Isabelle for whatever myself and our princess do. Anyone who harms either one of these women in any, the one who harms them will meet the sword or receive whatever punishment I see fit." He then sat down and the hall erupted in whispers that echoed around the hall.

I glanced at the top table where the king and princess sat. They had their heads close together and seemed to be in deep conversation. We could only see half of his handsome face, which concealed most of the princess's.

When the King rose again, he rose with the princess. I must say that I'm surprised to see him wearing a shirt. It does make things in the hall more comfortable, so the woman aren't drooling over the king's body, and paying the rest of us a little more attention.

**_Another Onlooker's Point of View_**

Stunned, is what I felt. No… no… no… shocked and hurt is more like it. He's _courting_ her? _Openly_? He never did that with me; in fact, he's never done _any_ of this. It's disgusting to watch them at the head table, all lovey-dovey and gazing adoringly at each other. It makes me sick.

It should be _me_ in her place. I spent most of my teen life saving myself for him, then two weeks of bliss and then nothing. Nothing! Now he's with her, courting her. I bet I'm not the only woman in this room pissed off with the king at this moment in time.

That almost makes me feel better, knowing that I won't be the only one whom envies her beyond petty jealousy. Maybe I should accept a few of those arranged marriage options my father keeps going on at me about? Maybe if I have a ring on my finger and look all wifey and homey like she seems to do, he'll notice me again.

I watched as he left with her, he was almost treating her like a delicate flower, who could disappear at any moment. I watched as he kept a firm arm around her waist as they walked towards the door that led to the royals' privy chambers.

Life was so unfair, that could have been me. Still could be me.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris. I DO NOT own this story!**

**Chapter 18**

**_Mixed Points of View_**

It had been a few weeks since Isabelle and Christian's return to the castle and court. So far, only Christian had made the occasional appearance at breakfast and a few evening meals. It was strange to see him seem so emotionally numb. It reminded Eric of himself before Sookie came into his life.

Speaking of Sookie, she was a completely different story. He'd kept a close eye on her ever since that day in the hall at breakfast. Eric had also done as Niall had suggested and began to involve her in his business dealings and meetings he held with certain important priests and priestesses and other important areas of the monarchy, including small royal social gatherings.

If she was indeed destined to be his and had been sent to him from the gods and goddesses above, then he wanted her to get a good idea of how things were run around the castle. His Sookie was certainly intelligent; now it was his duty to ensure that she was informed and educated in their ways before he took her as his wife.

Strong and level-headed, she knows herself - what she likes and doesn't like. She was always willing to tell anyone what she was thinking, but had already learned discretion in knowing when and how to do so. This realization made him appreciate that she was the type of woman he needed around him. Furthermore, he understood that this was part of the reason that she'd kept hold of him and hadn't let him go.

Sookie still wouldn't tell him what made her stiffen that day before he made the speech. She'd been tense until he made love with her that afternoon, in their special place in the castle grounds, where he'd first taken Sookie for her first tour of the castle's beautiful landscape decorated with fresh waters of crystal clear streams.

She had been here for almost two months now. Time had flown by quickly with Sookie around; there was never a dull moment. She was a breath of fresh air - his sunshine. He couldn't picture life without her, and he really didn't want her to return to her time.

Eric chastised himself for getting so emotionally close to her – it could be a weakness used against him. But with her annoyingly infuriating great-grandfather and the small fact that they hadn't bothered to hide their relationship from prying eyes, and the other tiny fact of the amazing intimacy and strong desire that rushes through both their veins every time they touch, hungry for more of each other, he isn't disappointed that he'd allowed himself to get close to her. She is a unique woman, and from what he could gather from the little information she'd given about her time, he'd understood that he would also be with her in her time, though he doesn't comprehend exactly how that could be.

**_2 Months Later:_**

A few weeks had passed since his brooding day, where he'd wanted some alone time. He had hidden himself in his parents' chambers that day. Certainly, Sookie had given him the cold shoulder for a while, but he couldn't say he blamed her. He was just grateful that she couldn't read his mind.

Isabelle and Christian had made their first appearance down at breakfast together this morning while Sookie spent a large part of the meal throwing up. Eric stayed with her and held her hair back while she threw up in a bowl. This was what he'd been waiting for; he knew that her body had been changing; he wasn't blind, and he was surprisingly happy. They were heading into the third month of Sookie's stay here in his castle, in his time of the Vikings, as she called it.

When Sookie had finished throwing up the contents of her stomach, she slumped against his frame, sweaty and tired looking - another thing he'd noticed lately. He stroked her arms in a soothing manner and kissed her hair as she caught her breath.

"Sookie..." Eric trailed off breaking the silence once Sookie had had seemed to gather herself together.

"What are we going to do, Eric?" Sookie whimpered. She knew all the signs, how could she have been so blind? She was _late_. She would normally get her monthly course during the last week of the month, and they were now a day into the new month. She was over a _week_ late! Eric placed his hands gently on her naked stomach and whispered in her ear.

"We let nature do its thing. I will call for my personal physician, and if you are indeed with our child that we made out of love, then we will celebrate this gift the gods have given us."

Sookie burst into tears and he spent the rest of the morning comforting her. This was yet another thing he'd noticed: her emotions had been all over the place. He also thought of the slight change in her breasts he'd noticed when they made love in the evenings and sometimes during the day, depending on what mood they were in and what their plans for the day held.

Eric called for a maid once they'd cleaned up and Eric took gentle care, his fingers dancing over certain parts of Sookie's tender skin as they washed each other that morning. The doctor came before the afternoon lunch in the vast hall and declared her to be a month along.

Sookie asked the doctor why she was just starting to throw up now and the doctor explained that sometimes it takes a while for the body to develop and that some pregnant woman don't get morning sickness at all. He also said not to be alarmed if she does not start showing at the three month mark. Some women don't start showing until the fourth or fifth month, it just depends on the body's natural growth. Some women's stomachs take time, and then suddenly flourish around the fifth month.

To say Sookie was surprised about her being pregnant was an understatement. She was shocked, but then she shouldn't _really_ be shocked, considering they'd been intimately active without any protection… though she wasn't sure protection for intimacy existed in this time. Many thoughts were floating around her head; she was happy, worried, scared and excited. She'd always wanted to be a mother, but was afraid that she'd pass on her 'disability' to her children. But then when she learned more about it, and her background and heritage, she realized that she may just get lucky and that her children wouldn't suffer with what she had to deal with.

Suddenly it felt like a large piece of a puzzle clicked into place inside her mind as things started to piece together.

**Review! I hope you're enjoying yourself! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I DO NOT own this story!**

**Chapter 19**

_**Sookie's Points of View**_

Sookie felt like the gears in her brain had just finished an overly long essay and now she was even more tired than she'd been once her body had recovered from puking. She'd just worked out one possible theory or actual partial truth of why she ended up here, in this time - _Eric's_ time - as a human.

The fairy time-portal… Eric being human... This wasn't just her chance to get to know the REAL Eric, the human side of Eric and to learn how to understand him better. This was also her chance to have Eric's babies.

The one thing that held her from jumping on Eric when she first met him all that time ago in Fangtasia, with him sitting on his throne and the events that followed was because she knew she'd never be able to have children. She'd used Bill as a ploy, to test Eric.

For some reason, she always knew from the moment her eyes first met Eric's when she and Bill were seated at one of the booths and she asked Bill who he was… she'd had this feeling that they were supposed to be together, that they were somehow destined for each other.

She gave him a hard time because she didn't want to be used by the vamps due to her curse, disability, gift or whatever you want to call it. Another reason was that she'd always been labeled as 'Crazy Sookie' due to her telepathy and the fact humans could sense that there was something _off_ about her, no matter how pretty or how well she blended in with the Bon Temps folks.

Sookie also realized that Eric was the one person who had never judged her or used her for her disability. He'd never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do. She also realized that whether she liked what Eric said or not, she always knew he was honest and truthful with her. He may have been cryptic at times, but mostly truthful, whereas Bill had tried to keep her in the dark about things.

It really hit her that this was her chance to get to know both sides of her Viking. She never knew back home that Eric had been a king. He'd never said, or spoke of the roles he'd lived as a human. Then something else struck her hard, too. Maybe... maybe he DIDN'T know because just maybe his memory was altered during his change... or maybe he'd had a strong memory charm placed on him soon after, so he wouldn't remember her or anything about their time together.

But now she was thinking silly, she hadn't been in Eric's time until a few months ago... how could he have possibly known her, or had charms or whatever placed upon him to forget his human times? _Their_ times? But surely he would have told her that he had been a King once upon a time.

Sookie suddenly felt the air shift around them and recognized the magic in the air around them signaling her great-grandfather's impending arrival. She gathered the sheets around her, covering her breasts, and felt Eric's hand still rubbing soothing circles over the place their baby was growing inside her.

"Eric..." Sookie tried warning him, but judging by the suddenly tension in his body, she guessed he had a feeling something was coming. She leaned back into him and he wrapped his other arm protectively around her. She could almost see his eyes darting around, suspicious and alert. His legs also tensed and wrapped around her legs.

_**Eric's Point of View**_

Just as I was about to respond to my Sookie, the air around us changed in such a way that it caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. I could tell something wasn't right. Sookie had gone very quiet and I could feel she'd gone into a very deep thinking zone in her own mind.

I also knew something wasn't well when Sookie lifted the sheets up to cover her breasts; that caused me to go on high alert. My sword was by my bed - all I had to do was reach for it. Unbeknownst to Sookie, I'd hidden it just behind the headboard I was currently leaning against.

The pressure in the air around us seemed to intensify and all of a sudden there was a soft POP and the bane of my existence turned up unannounced and unwelcome as always. I growled low in annoyance, not bothering to hide how I felt.

"Grandfather!" Sookie said, chastising him for appearing in her bedchamber. To my surprise, she didn't sound shocked at his arrival.

"What do you want old man?" I snapped, glaring at the blond man before us, who had his back turned to us.

"Are you decent, granddaughter?" The annoying man said, ignoring me completely which pissed me off even more - I was the KING, not that man.

"Yes Niall." I saw the man's shoulders stiffen and heard the annoyance that was clear in Sookie's voice and I smirked, resuming rubbing gentle circles above where my child will be growing inside its beautiful mother's womb.

"Is there a reason for your unannounced visit?" I asked Niall rudely, not caring how I sounded.

"Yes. I couldn't allow my granddaughter to say what she was going to say, as it could disrupt the prophecy and how things are to pan out."

"What was I about to say?" Sookie asked snarkily. Eric knew she was having one of her emotional changes. I'd put up with them for the past three weeks, when they started to become more and more uncontrollable. Now they knew why, and I was happy to put up with a grumpy, snarky, whiny, weepy, happy, and whatever other emotions get thrown my way by Sookie. I was looking forward to being that lucky man who gets to watch MY child grow in her belly. But then something hit me: she would be returning in three months to her own time, and the annoying man seemed to follow where my thoughts had gone.

"Yes Viking, as happy as this occasion may be, this is why I had to stop my granddaughter from saying certain things, due to the path of the prophecy and your journeys through time together." Niall said.

Eric's hand stilled on her stomach.

"The baby..." Sookie said, her voice choked, her hands rested on Eric's.

"Will be just fine and safe. You should know by now, my dear, to never underestimate my magic - or that of my people. We've protected you since the day of your birth - before and after your grandfather, my son, was killed by my enemies."

"Why... you never did ex-"

Niall cut her off before she said anything major. "Would you have believed me if I told you the truth? The truth hurts, Sookie, and you'd already been through so much… more than I liked… due to a certain neighbor of yours and his infuriating, troublesome boss." Eric watched as Niall's face went cold and his eyes turned hard, wiping all emotions away.

"This chance, this gift the gods have given us, isn't just a chance for you or your Viking, but for others as well. In three months when you return, things will be different from what it was before you arrived here in the Viking's time. There will be a lot of second chances to open a blank book, and start a new chapter in life."

"You're making no sense, Prince," Eric said, feeling irritated. He understood some of what they were saying, but in general he was a little confused with all of their carefully worded discourse.

"To you, maybe, Viking, but I think my granddaughter will understand more. She's already worked out a large part of the prophecy, but she's forbidden to speak of it to you due to the chances that it may affect the prophecy's time line and how she got here. We cannot take any risks."

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

"How different will things be when I return?" Sookie asked him in a wary tone. She was starting to feel nervous. So far, she'd completely forgotten about certain things, like her monthly cycle and her friends and family back home. She'd just been so focused on Eric and everything here in this time.

"Not much, but there may be some added extras."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at her great-grandfather, feeling annoyed and fed up. "_What_ added extras?"

Niall shot her a sharp look. "I cannot give you names or descriptions."

She huffed in annoyance and fell further into Eric's embrace, enjoying the movements his hands were making on her still-flat stomach.

"I wish I could give you more details, but I too am under strict instructions."

_**Eric's Point of View**_

This got my interest when he gave us this little piece of new information. He raised his eyebrows.

"You are under strict instructions? I thought you were supposed to be this powerful prince who ruled his own kingdom or whatever..." Niall glared actually glared at him.

"The gods, Viking, and there are others involved that are more powerful than you or I put together - in this time _and_ in Sookie's!" he snapped at him.

"Oh!" Sookie said, in a kind of tone that one gets when they just had something fall into place they'd been working out.

"Not that one." Niall said calmly.

"You can't be serious? There's someone who's mor-"

"Yes," Niall cut her off.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to depart. Your brother and his lady friend are close." He came over and kissed Sookie on each cheek and whispered in her ear, ignoring Eric again.

"Enjoy your time here, and relax. Try not to worry too much and enjoy your gift in a journey through time."

**Next chapter up soon. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris**.

**Chapter 20**

_**Christian's Point of View**_

Christian was beginning to get fed up with Isabelle's refusals to do anything but lay in his bed and sleep or cry. She hadn't even seen or spoken to Sookie since that first day and he'd barely seen his brother and Sookie himself, being too wrapped up in Isabelle's emotional state, plus she had him around her little finger. He'd had enough.

He had hoped that all four of them would be good friends, enjoying a close relationship. But fate seemed to have other ideas and his patience with Isabelle was wearing thin. It felt like he was treading on thin ice all the time. She won't speak of the time she'd spent at her father's home, when her father had locked her up. He understood that she uncomfortable relaying and reliving the events that took place; but at the same time, the more she kept it bottled up, the more she was killing herself inside.

He thought of his brother but the more she shut him out, the more he was being pulled away from her. That thought scared him shitless.

He couldn't picture his life without his Isabelle, but at the same time he realized he could eventually become accustomed to living without her. If things didn't start improving, he would be left with the only option imaginable: to end it with Isabelle and arrange her to marry a lord or knight he knew well and trusted to treat her right.

Christian also started thinking of the harassed-looking maid this morning who had come barreling into his room. She had caused Isabelle to wake up screaming and him to jolt upright from a deep slumber. He'd almost attacked the breathless maid due to his frightened reaction.

She'd said his brother had demanded that he go down to breakfast this morning, as he and the princess were otherwise engaged. The maid wouldn't go into details; she just stated that the princess wasn't very well this morning and the king demanded to be left alone until at least noon, when they would have to go down for lunch.

Christian had offered to pay the maid a handsome sum of money to get more information out of her. Like all the maids who were desperate to earn more money to care for their families, she agreed. She'd said that the princess was up at the early hours of the morning looking very green and had been vomiting. She'd also said that the king had ordered her to get a bucket and to change the sheets, then he'd told her to leave as soon as she was finished.

He never saw the maid again since then. Normally there are one or two around, but he didn't see any as he walked up from breakfast. He had several conversations with some men of the court and mingled about, catching up on some gossip and feeling a little freer than he had done in a few weeks, having constantly been locked up with Isabelle and dealing with her emotions.

Christian made it back to his rooms and made a decision before he backed down. He didn't want to face her wrath, but he was going to be the man and take control again. He should be in charge of his relationship to an extent; he would never push her to do anything she didn't want to do, but this was getting ridiculous.

She'd been out of his rooms only a couple of times since they'd returned to the castle, but now, if she can't even walk a few steps to his brother's chambers, then he's going to threaten her with getting a doctor to check her over to make sure she isn't ill.

He squared his shoulders and marched into his rooms, building up all the confidence and will power he could muster and opened the door to his privy chambers and entered his private bed chamber where - surprise, surprise - Isabelle was still in bed. She wasn't even sleeping, as he could tell by the rhythm of her breathing.

Right, he thought. It's now or never. No turning back now. Christian moved over to the bed and pulled back the covers, causing Isabelle to sit bolt upright and blink a few times staring at him as if he'd grown another head.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him, trying to pull the covers back, but he held onto them with all the strength he had.

"We, my dear, are going to visit my brother and Princess Sookie." He said in a firm tone. She looked as if he'd slapped her.

"I can't, I don't want to. Plus, your brother's fling probably doesn't even like me, after the way I laughed at her introduction." She shot back at him, not giving in on trying to get the covers out of his grasp. He glared at her.

"Sookie isn't my brother's fling, Isabelle, she's The One. You've been locked up in here for too long to actually notice the change in my brother and I have a feeling Princess Sookie isn't going to be going anywhere..." Hell, he knew that for sure. Sookie won't be going anywhere too far from his brother's side if what the maid told him was true and his theories about her words where true. He guessed that Sookie was with child, but he couldn't be certain.

"I'm still not going Christian, I don't want to. I do not want to be centre of attention like I was the first time I reluctantly went with you, I refuse to be put through that again on my own." She told him with equal firmness in her tone. He rolled his eyes at her.

"The reason we went by ourselves last time was due to Sookie and Eric being otherwise engaged. If you'd come down instead of staying here all the time, insisting I stay with you, if you'd actually accepted my invitation to come down to mealtimes with me, then you'd know you wouldn't be alone, because Princess Sookie will be there too. She's asked after you every time I've seen them since we've arrived," he said.

He knew he was unable to hide the annoyance as he continued, "I'm not asking you to come down to breakfast with me. If you'd been listening, you'd know I'd already been down to breakfast by myself. Sookie and Eric didn't come down, because she wasn't feeling very well this morning. It is now after mid-morning, and we are going to pay them a visit to show are concerned like any normal couple would be about a family member who was feeling poorly." Christian inwardly smirked, already possibly knowing what had made Sookie ill this morning, but he wasn't going to tell Isabelle that.

"Bu-" He cut her off.

"No buts Issy," he said abruptly, using the nickname he sometimes calls her when it's just the two of them and things are going well. He hoped to soothe her by using it. "I'll be sending for a maid to help you get dressed then we are going to visit my brother. There were a lot of concerned people at breakfast, wondering where the King and Princess were."

He walked out leaving her looking speechless, her mouth open in an unladylike fashion and he felt triumphant and smug as he left his chambers to call for a maid.

It took the maid and Isabelle an hour to get ready, and he stood by Issy's side the whole time. She had a tight hold on his arm as they walked towards the door of his bedchamber.

"You'll be fine, Issy, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear, placing gentle kisses in her hair as he patted her hand that was resting on his arm as she seemed to relax.

He opened the door and stepped out of the room with her; then they slowly walked across the round room to his brother's chambers and knocked on the door. Isabelle tensed. After knocking three times on the door, he rested his free hand on hers and squeezed. She gave him a weak smile in acknowledgement of his support.

When no one answered, he knocked again. He took a step back when the door opened, remembering that the last time he'd knocked on the door, he'd gotten a less-than-warm welcome, and he did not want to get punched again. He was greeted by a maid who ushered them in.

The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

**Next chapter up soon. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 21**

_**Christian's Point of View**_

They were led into the open area; the only source of light was one single window. There in the glow of the sunbeam stood his brother and Sookie looking regal, strong and powerful.

His brother had his usual black trousers on with his hands on her hips whilst Sookie was dressed in a pretty royal blue body-hugging floor length dress and stood with her hands resting on his bare chest. Their foreheads were pressed together tenderly and they were gazing deeply into each others eyes as if they hadn't heard them or the maid come in.

With the sunbeam shining through the window, it looked like they had a soft yellow glow about them, and their blond hair glowed even more brightly when lit by the sun like that. It surprised him how he hadn't noticed how much his brother had changed ever since Sookie came into their lives.

Maybe she was a blessing… a blessing for them all. If what the maid said was true and his theories where correct and she was indeed with child... his thoughts were cut off.

"Princess Sookie is indeed with child, brother," Eric's voice broke through the silence of the room. His voice was soft and foreign to Christian; he'd never heard his brother speak like this.

"I'm telepathic and can read minds - except for Eric's." Sookie said, answering an unspoken question he guessed was from Isabelle's head. He felt her stiffen next to him, which worried him for a moment. He was _sure_ he had told her about Sookie, but maybe she hadn't believed him. He shook himself and pulled himself together.

Eric turned to face Christian and Isabelle, keeping an arm around Sookie's waist. The image he portrayed was that he was very protective and possessive of her. He blinked a few times before waking up and saying.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order, when's the little prince or princess due?" Christian asked, stepping further into the room. He knew he'd said the wrong thing due to the flash of pain that crossed his brother's and Sookie's faces, including the glance Eric shot Isabelle.

"Has the p-" Eric cut him off with a glare.

"Yes, and we know the baby will be healthy and safe in our arms."

"When will you be making announcements?" Isabelle asked; it was the first thing she'd said since she'd entered the room.

Sookie answered her, "We haven't thought that far ahead, I'm new into the pregnancy so, I am guessing around the end of the third beginning of the fourth when we enter the safe stage." Christian watched as she glanced up at Eric with a questioning look on her face.

"I was thinking the same thing, lover. Great minds think alike." He leaned in to kiss her lips and Christian rolled his eyes.

"Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for more than a few minutes? Plus, I'm hungry and _WE _thought we all could walk down together."

_**Eric's Point of View**_

I did not miss the glare that the Lady Isabelle shot the side of my brother's head when he said 'we' and I couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"I take it 'we' meant just 'you', brother, from the look Lady Isabelle is shooting you. I'm guessing you've given her no choice."

Sookie shot him a glare. "Like you ever gave _me_ the choice when I first arrived – when you wouldn't let me leave your rooms? I had to bribe you to get past your chamber doors." He smirked at her.

"But lover, that was a very satisfying bribe. If I could, I'd lock you up in here all the time – especially if it means I'd get another bribe as good as that one." He got a slap on the side of his head and he just stared at her in shock, as did his brother and Isabelle, whose jaws dropped.

"Watch it, Northman, or I may just block your dick from any further contact."

Eric looked at her, horrified. "You-you wouldn't, lover?" He asked her, horrified at the thought of not having any sex or making love with Sookie.

It was Isabelle who spoke next, amusement lacing her tone, "I see you really _have_ met your match, Your Majesty. I think I will start coming out more just to enjoy the free entertainment of having a woman rule your moody butt."

Eric was now gaping at Isabelle like she'd grown a second head, and Christian was looking at Isabelle as if he'd never seen her before. In his shock, Eric hadn't noticed Sookie wriggle out of his hold to walk over to Isabelle.

**_Mixed Points of View_**

"I wonder if they'll notice if we go down without them. They look like open-mouthed fish."

Isabelle smiled; maybe Christian was right about Sookie. "Indeed. For a king and a prince they certainly do know how to make a show of themselves." She offered Sookie her arm and Sookie accepted it. They both left the King's chamber arm in arm and made it halfway down before their men caught up with them.

Small talk ended when they reached the door that would lead them out into the vast dining hall. Sookie returned to Eric's arm and Isabelle returned to Christian, who sported a proud and loving look on his face. He was surprised at this turn of events regarding Isabelle and he hoped it lasted.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 22**

As the door that led to the royal family's privy chambers was opened, I noticed a few surprised faces when four people came out instead of one or two. There was a rumor circulating that the Princess was unwell this morning, but she looked calm and regal standing next to the King this mid-day.

The lady on the young prince's arm looked nervous and couldn't control or hide her facial expressions as well as the King and Princess could. Anyone watching could see the Prince glance at her very often. I'm guessing the lady in question is Lady Isabelle.

We all watched as the King took more care than usual to seat the Princess and even moved his own chair even closer to hers than usual; his normally hidden sword by his side, carefully propped against his mother's still-empty chair. To this day, no one occupied the late Queen's chair; her two boys were always seated on either side of where she had presided over the vast hall during her life.

The King appears to be very protective of the Princess; for him to have his sword out on display, he must be expecting some sort of trouble. This was emphasized by his relocation of his chair even closer to the princess's than usual.

We looked upon the Royal table, waiting for the meal to be served. The King glanced at one of the guards guarding the doors on our side of the hall, and he went to alert the kitchen staff that lunch was ready to be served.

"Sit." The King's voice echoed around the silent hall, even though he spoke at normal volume. Scrapes of benches and chairs could be heard throughout the hall as people all around sat down and waited patiently for lunch to be served.

The maids came out with the dishes and everything proceeded as normal, but I was watching the king through the corner of my eye as I ate my lunch. As a pregnant lady myself, I recognized the look in the King's eyes as he glanced in the Princess's direction whilst she ate voraciously.

_**Sophia's Point of View**_

I've bedded him. He kept calling for me above the other 'ladies-in-waiting' and I know he hasn't been with anyone except the so-called Princess since she arrived out of the blue.

I noticed her posture stiffen as I thought 'what a whore'. I then watched as my Eric looked at her with worry and concern. How come he never showed me that kind of emotion? Or any kind of emotion except when he I've given him his release. What has that whore got that I haven't?

Suddenly his eyes are on me, me at fucking last and I give him my most discreet, flirtiest and willing look in return.

Suddenly I felt my lover tense beside me as the muscles in her leg tensed. I glanced over her profile from hairline to chin. Her facial expression was empty, but her eyes were hard. Something must have upset her for her to suddenly switch into this mood. I leaned in, but she leaned away so I tightened my grip on her and slid my hand over to her other leg, physically turning her just enough so that she had to face me. I leaned in.

"What is it lover?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said, picking up a piece of bread and chewing on it a little more forcefully than needed.

"Clearly, there's something," I said, prodding her for answers. Sookie glared at me and leaned in - it looked like we were having a whispered conversation between lovers, but in reality it wasn't.

"Your former bed partners are thinking that I'm a whore for taking you away from them," she said in a stiff, cold whisper that made my insides burn with fury.

"Who, lover? Who is thinking the mother of MY child is a whore?" We were all but concealed from court and onlooking eyes with our heads turned towards the wall behind us and half our backs facing the on lookers.

"Sophia, Chelsea and Rhiannon." Sookie said, from the top of her head but then added, "Sophia is the worst. She's crazy, or at least I hope so." I slowly turned around and turned Sookie with me. I wrapped my hand around hers under the table, then brought them up and rested them on the table between us for all to see. I did my usual sweep, whilst Sookie took to ignoring me and our joined hands and went back to eating.

My eyes rested on the bitch in question. I gave her a cold, hard look and the woman had the guts to give me a flirty and suggestive gaze in return that made Sookie stiffen. I'd had enough; I rose, pulling a clearly unprepared Sookie with me, and walked out of the hall, leading her through the entrance doors and not my privy chamber doors. All heads turned in our direction as people rose as we walked past.

I didn't speak until I reached our place - OUR place that I consider to be the location where my son or daughter was conceived; Sookie had named it 'the Secret Garden' after a book she told me she'd read as a child. Our place reminded her of the Secret Garden from the story, so she christened it the Secret Garden. It was a place where my brother and I had originally had created for our parents as a private place away from the court that wasn't an office or bedchamber.

I showed a still-shocked Sookie just how much I loved her and that she was the only woman for me. I proved to her that I didn't care about those whores. I didn't even think about another woman these days. It was all about Sookie; she was the one who'd changed me for the better. She's the one who'd given me the most precious gift a King could ask for; and I asked her the one question that I had also been tossing around in the back of my mind since the first time she yielded to me.

No matter what her infuriating, annoying great-grandfather had been saying, or dropping little hints about, I'd been thinking about it long before he'd even started suggesting it discreetly. Our baby also came to us before Niall's hints. Maybe this was all a sign?

I know I hadn't known Sookie for a long time, but I knew she was my intended, she was my destiny, my soul, my lover, my life - and my unborn child means just as much.

"Marry Me." I whispered in her ear as I rocked my hips into hers and made love to her again. Her eyes locked with mine, open wide with surprise. I moved inside her slowly with long, slow strokes. I asked her again, because I could tell she wasn't sure if I was playing with her or not due to her expression.

"Marry Me." I said again, against her lips this time, looking deeper into her eyes.

Sookie's mouth moved against mine.

**Review! Remember, I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 23**

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

The first time Eric asked me to marry him, I held back – the request had seemed to come from out of the blue, and I wasn't sure if he was serious. Countless worries shot through my head simultaneously, including worry about the future in general and worry that even if we did get married, I might not be permitted to stay.

When he said 'Marry me' a second time against my lips as he made slow love to me, the intense gaze of his eyes seemed to have hundreds of emotions running through them as he repeated his request. I knew he was being serious – I could tell from the look in his eyes.

"Yes," I whispered against his lips as my back arched after his tip met the right spot within me and I grasped at his shoulders, drawing him to me as we came together. Our lips melded in a passionate kiss as Eric's arms encased me in his embrace. Our hips continued rocking gently back and forth against each other through our releases as Eric made love to me again that afternoon on the bed in a spare room of the little garden house he'd built for his parents who had never gotten to see it finished.

We walked back to the castle in a peaceful silence several hours later, hand in hand. We were both happy, satisfied, relaxed and all the tension we'd felt before through dinner was _gone_. Eric said he planned to give me his mother's ring. I told him he didn't have to, just being with him and being his fiancée and future wife was good enough. He quickly shot me down and told me that he wanted the world to see that I was his – truly his – and that the only way the people would truly understand would be if they were to see me wearing his mother's' engagement ring.

Eric had said that his mother's engagement and wedding rings were his to present to his bride, and his father's mother's wedding set were intended for Christian's future bride. While we were having this heart to heart, he also wangled the reasons about what had made me so tense out of me. I explained my reasons were along the same similar thought pattern as Sophia had been broadcasting today. That information made him angry momentarily; but at present, he was too happy and relaxed to remain angry and he decided he would deal with it at a later date.

I pointed out to him that he would need to trap her into speaking against me first before he acted, as she hasn't actually spoken openly of her opinion that I was a whore or anything along those lines – it was just in her head. I had no wish to hear her possessive, crazy thoughts, but I knew I had to deal with them… I'd heard worse, after all.

_**Eric's Point of View**_

_A few weeks later..._

One Sunday afternoon as I was lounging on the decking in our secret garden a few weeks after I'd proposed to my future queen, I realized how quickly time had passed since Sookie and my secret engagement. We'd decided to keep our engagement as a family secret for a while, something that we can enjoy – much like the secret of our unborn child.

The situation between my brother and Lady Isabelle had also improved by the looks of things. They seemed happier and more relaxed together.

I kept on looking for signs of Sookie's body changing. Her breasts were certainly starting to grow and were becoming tender to touch, but her belly remained unchanging. Sookie wished this time had informational books on pregnancy. She told me that in her time, there were hundreds of books on pregnancy and birthing, and the woman's body's changes through pregnancy.

Sookie was starting to be more open about her life from where – and when – she came from. She was growing accustomed to my home and time, and she enjoyed explaining some of the differences between the two. Niall had not made any unexpected appearances recently and I was hoping and praying each night before I closed my eyes that he would stay where ever the hell it is he came from.

Not even Sookie was one hundred percent sure where her great-grandfather lived; all she knew was that he had many business enterprises and she was sure he had a home near to each of his businesses were – wherever they were in the world.

I'd given Sookie my mother's ring the same night I'd asked for her hand in marriage and I asked her to wear it only in the confines of our rooms or when it was just them at the Secret Gardens – when we could be sure of our privacy.

I also realized that we were soon going to be heading into the fourth month of Sookie's visit. I was pretty sure that the infuriating man had said that it would be the fourth month when the danger would arise, but I couldn't understand where the danger was or from where it would be coming.

What danger was he speaking of? My land and people were relatively peaceful; some of our biggest 'troubles' requiring my attention would be mediating arguments between families about arranged marriages gone awry due to the daughter refusing because her heart belongs to another or because the son disliking the woman to whom he's promised. The second most common type of squabble I have to arbitrate is – surprisingly – extramarital affairs. The messiest of these quarrels is when the husband has been fooling around with his wife's sister or a close friend. Thankfully, most men in my kingdom are intelligent enough to avoid fooling around with their sister-in-law. I never had a sister of my own, but it's uncomfortable dealing with or making decisions on whatever when the situation arises.

"Eric," I heard someone calling my name, "Eric..." the sweet melodic voice sang again.

"Eric." A hand whispered over my material-covered cock, and it made me groan and brought me completely out of my reverie as I buried my face in deliciously fruit-scented hair.

"Sookie."

"We have company, Eric." She whispered in my ear, starting to move off of my lap, but I held her there, and looked up to glare accusingly at the intruders.

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 24**

_**Eric's Point of View**_

I looked up and glared at the people in question who turned out to be Christian and Isabelle. Both of them where blushing from head to toe by the looks of it and I glanced at Sookie who looked amused and was smirking, her eyes sparkling.

"Brother." I said.

"Brother." He replied in return.

"I didn't think anyone would be hear." Christian said, looking like he'd gotten caught with his hand touching a sword he shouldn't have been touching, like our father used to catch us doing as children.

"Yes well... Sookie and I come hear regularly." He said lifting Sookie up gently as he rose with her, holding the hand that occupied his mother's engagement ring. It fit Sookie perfectly. Another story Sookie told him about when he placed the ring on her finger and when he said 'perfect' it reminded her of another childhood story she remembered hearing called Cinderella, where a Prince danced with a woman he fell in love with, but she was gone before he got the chance to ask her name. The only clue he had left was the glass slipper she'd left on the Castle steps when the clock had struck midnight.

Sookie had said that the Prince went around every household in the kingdom, getting every woman to try on the slipper till he found the perfect fit, and only then would he know that he'd found the lady he'd danced with. Eric remembered he'd said he'd do the same as the Prince if he was in that situation.

"Really? I only just found it again, after..."

"You and Isabelle stumbled across the door when your back hit it? I wondered what the noise was." Sookie tone was laced with amusement. Isabelle blushed scarlet. When the other two didn't respond when Sookie spoke, Eric smirked, his eyes full of mirth when he said what Christian hadn't.

"Well brother, I'm afraid myself and Sookie beat you to it. This is where our son or daughter was christened." Eric said smugly but regretted his choice of words afterwards when Sookie released her hand from his hold and whacked it up the side of his head.

"OW!" He said to a now blushing Sookie, and an amused and even more so blushing Isabelle. There was a gasp. Christian was in front of them before he could even blink and had grabbed hold of Sookie's hand.

"Mother's ring." Christian whispered, in a voice that sounded far away as he gazed, holding on to Sookie's hand for longer than Eric liked. He hated the thought of other men touching her, even if it was his own brother, and all he was doing was looking at a ring. He could look at it with out touching it.

Sookie looked at him for answers. Eric sighed and his arm around her waist tightened.

"I asked for Sookie's hand in marriage that day we walked out of the hall." Eric announced.

Christian's eyes snapped up to meet his, looking at him as if he'd just seen him for the first time.

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

_Two weeks later..._

It had been two weeks since Christian and Isabelle found out about our engagement. Eric and I had talked about dates. It was coming up to the third month of pregnancy and my morning sickness had started to ease, to the point I was able to make it down to breakfast with Eric, Christian and Isabelle. The latter had taken a large turn from her previous state of mind, and locked her self away in Christian's room.

I found I actually liked her, and the more I spent time with her, we started to become close friends. Eric and I also planned to announce our Engagement at the Summer ball. I've lost track of months and all that jazz since I've been here; I've just gone with the flow and went with wherever the wind blows, and what life throws at me.

I think it's the mid-summer or end of summer ball. I'm unsure for certain which one. Through dealing with being thrown back in time, becoming pregnant, engaged and dealing with various outcomes and new information, I don't blame myself for losing track of what month it is, or day of the week.

Eric's mother's engagement ring is very beautiful. It's a white-gold cut with gemstones and the Northman crest beautifully carved in, just overlapping the round band of the ring. Eric explained that the engagement ring is a symbol to let people know that the woman is indeed part of the Royal family and will be wed into said family. Sookie could remember feeling slightly smug, and very immaturely thought how she couldn't wait to see that bitch Sophia's reaction.

They had also put a plan in action to deal with her. Isabelle had gotten back in touch with her sister, whose Wedding is on the first of January. Eric and I where considering a Christamas wedding but we were reminded of the harsh reality of our situation, and it felt like we'd been hit in the face really hard with the side of Eric's sword.

We only had one or two months left, and neither of us knew what was going to happen next. Eric had become more aware and alert. He was always ready for attack and always ready to act. I guess that's one in the same thing but one must always be prepared either way when given the head's up for danger.

We decided instead on having the wedding half way through the sixth month I was here, and we prayed and hoped that nothing major would happen between now and then. We know our baby is safe and well and healthy and that's all that matters to us.

Sophia's thoughts had gotten worse, when she believed that Eric was looking at back at her flirtily that day in the hall. Eric had pulled me out of the house and made love to me in our Secret Garden, then asked me to marry him.

My thought's where interrupted by a warm hand sneaking up my bare stomach northwards, till it touched my breast and moved along to the other one as Eric pulled me over gently onto my back and lay half on top of me as he looked deep into my eyes.

"What are you thinking about so deeply, lover?" I looked at him and whispered.

"Everything." His eyes flashed in understanding and his sneaky hand started going south. Eric moved his mouth to my ear.

"Lover, your grandfather said everything will be okay." His finger slipped down into my folds...

And true to his words, that evening he made me forget everything.

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris**

**Chapter 25**

_**Eric's Point of View**_

I woke up the next morning after having made love to Sookie the previous night. I knew she was worried about what the God's had planned for us and I didn't blame her for her worry with everything that's going on and her emotions changing from one day to the next due to our son or daughter growing inside her.

The End of Summer ball was coming, and the temperature was dropping. I am half hoping that Sookie will be back in her own time when our winter comes around. I have a feeling she's going to get a rather big shock with how different the weather will be from what she has said of her time, where it's always warm and sunny.

Well come end of Summer, heading for Winter, our weather changes dramatically plus I wouldn't want her to catch a cold and grow ill. I don't think I could live without her. From what I've also picked up through her infuriating grandfather's visits is that I am also in Sookie's time, though I don't know how I can be. Unless people live long lives?

The End of Summer ball will be held on the last month of the Summer, on August 31st. It is now mid-way through July and we have a month and a half to prepare the public for our engagement, which would be followed shortly by the announcement of Sookie's pregnancy, which we are making in mid September. By then, she will be in the safe zone of a woman's pregnancy

We've had regular check ups with the doctor and so far, everything has gone smoothly minus the morning sickness and Sookie's regular mood swings. I noticed some of the other pregnant woman of the court shooting a knowing look our way. I'd have to arrange a play date and have Sookie interact with other pregnant women, as she keeps moaning and complaining about the lack of books. I know some of these woman already have children of their own, so they'd be of grate help.

It's been an up and down ride with Sookie, my soon to be Queen of the Vikings, mother of my child. She's changed me so much with out her even realizing it. I'm a better man than I used to be. I've changed from being distant and brooding over nothing half the time, to caring for and loving someone so much that it hurts some times. It's still hard to believe that she's actually put up with me and all that comes with being a King.

We'd also set up a plan to catch Sophia out. Isabelle's sister's wedding was a few days ago, and it was the first formal engagement Sookie and I had attended as a couple. She was wonderful. Her pretty white dress made her glow like the sun in contrast to my black warrior's outfit, with my swords attached to my front and back.

Everyone could see we were together that day, and after talks with Christian, when we announce my engagement and pending vows, Sookie will be seated between him and myself. She's proven to us that she's loyal, trustworthy, kind and caring, good nature and a heart of pure gold.

Christian agreed that mother would be proud of my choice, and father would agree with her. Our Aunt also said Sookie is a lovely young girl, and she can't understand what she sees in me or how she puts up with me. Well, I can't say I blame her for being so openly blunt, but at least she didn't have a bad thing to say, and she too had agreed that our mother would be proud of me.

She said that mother had always hoped we'd choose our own brides, and Sookie was indeed my choice. She was of royal blood herself, so the other royals would be pleased. Though some were skeptical of where she came from and who and where her family was, since there hadn't been any sitings.

I asked Sookie grudgingly if their was any way of contacting her grandfather. Maybe see if we can quench this latest line of gossip amongst the Royal circle. She said if she could, she would have contacted him the moment she was thrown back 1,000 years into the past.

As we quietly ate breakfast in the vast hall, I thought of the design of Sookie's ring. It is a white-gold band with gems and my family's crest (a picture of my father's crown, with two swords over lapping it and a gem stone in the middle). On the inside of the ring it had engraved into the silver writing: 'Northman' in tiny writing you'd have to look really hard to see. I was considering getting a new design of my mother's wedding ring made for Sookie, so I could write my own message to her inside the ring.

Maybe something written in Swedish that was linked to the two of us. Something special, that only we knew the meaning of. I wanted to have something that linked to us, but I also didn't want to offend my mother, by not using her wedding ring, which I'd already given to Sookie.

Their was a lot to do in the coming months, planning of the summer ball, announcing our engagement, and the life growing inside of Sookie. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the banging of the hall doors and looked up to see what it was this time.

It could have been a replay of Sookie's arrival. The guards walked in, in two's in a group of six with someone in between the middle guards. I glanced at Sookie to see her eyes wide open, her jaw dropped and her hand frozen mid way to plate.

I rose, but not before I heard Sookie whisper a name: Claudine. And I thought, not again!

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**When Eric said he's thinking of arranging a play date, he meant he was thinking of arranging a get together between Sookie and other pregnant women, and some women who already had children, to help her know what to expect and give her advice.**

**Secondly: Eric does not want Sookie to return to her time, but he's thinking about her safety for when the weather is really cold. Even though they have furs and stuff to protect from the cold, he's worried that she'll catch a cold and get sick.**

**Disclaimer Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 26**

**_Eric's Point of View_**

As I rose, so did Christian and Isabelle, along with Sookie, whom I had taken my eyes off of for all of two seconds and she was already back in my line of vision.

"Shit, stupid woman." I whispered. Watching with blank horror as my future Queen, almost four months into her pregnancy with my child, headed into the the sea of guards. She elbowed them out the way and the wimps my guards are turning out to be hissed and cursed in pain as they where met with Sookie's elbows, fists or shoes.

I watched as Sookie released the woman from the two guards' hold without much hassle, and as the two woman's embarrassment. I shared a look with Christian, who looked as stunned as I felt. I'd had enough, and walked down to retrieve my soon to be wife.

I walked down, knowing that all eyes were darting between me and the two women that appeared to be embracing and in tears. Their legs looked close to collapsing on the hard wooden floor, and I wasn't going to let Sookie fall, even if we are just creeping out of the danger zone of the pregnancy.

"EVERYONE OUT!" I ordered, remembering we where in a crowded room. All of a sudden, there were the loud noises of the long benches scraping along the floor, being moved backwards as people made their way out of the hall. I made my way over to the two leaking women, who seemed oblivious to what was going on around them.

As soon as he got close to them he wrapped an arm around Sookie's waist, which was a bit of a chore, as the two women seemed to be attached to each other. It was almost like Sookie was afraid to let go of the woman he thought he heard her call Claudine.

"Sookie..." Eric whispered in her ear warningly.

"Eric." Sookie said sounding surprised yet annoyed and as if she'd almost as if she'd forgotten he was there. Eric wrapped his other arm around Sookie's waist in a possessive, protective way. Eric heaved a squealing Sookie — who was surprised by being suddenly lifted up and placed behind him, his body shielding hers protectively — as he spied the woman. He soon regretted his actions with Sookie. Never mess with a pregnant woman.

"ERIC NORTHMAN!" Sookie snapped in an angry tone that caused him to blanch and shrink slightly. Her voice bounced off of the walls as the last of his court people closed the door behind them. Eric nodded at the guards to leave, giving them a glare. They scurried out too, well aware that he didn't want an audience for when he got in trouble with his woman, which was clearly about to happen.

"S-" He was cut of.

"Don't you Sookie me mister." She said, rounding on him, prodding her finger into his chest.

"B-" She glared at him, hands on hip. She looked scarier than his and Christian's mother used to look when she was scolding them.

"Claudine is no threat Eric. She's my cousin. Niall must have sent her, am I right Claudine?" She said, turning her head back to face her so called cousin.

"Yes." She said, suspiciously glancing at his brother and Isabelle.

"Grandfather did send me help you with your current situation. I've had the privilege to be given precious information." Sookie turned her head back to him and she had a smug, triumphant look on her face and said, well yeah.

"Seeeeee? I told you Claudine is my cousin." Christian laughed, a full belly laugh.

"Oh brother, you do have your hands full for these next few months." He choked out. Eric turned a glare on his brother.

"Don't you have anything better to do while I escort the Princesses here to my working office, so we can TALK in private."

"Working office?" Sookie asked, looking at him confused. Christian opened his big mouth again, causing all woman present to blush.

"Oh, is that the one place you two haven't had christened yet?" Eric glared at his brother.

"Christian." He said in a warning tone, though he did add a smirk, making it evident that he wasn't _really_ mad.

"It's not my fault you're not receiving any pleasure, dear brother. There's no need for you to bring the mother of my child into your privy chamber issues." He smirked, when Christian stopped laughing and shot him a glare.

"ERIC!" Sookie yelled at him again. He glanced at her, and she was beet red. Isabelle looked like she would rather be anywhere but there, and was sporting a similar color to Sookie, he glanced at the new woman Claudine and noticed, she just looked upon them with amusement.

"Well, I think I'm going to like it around here if this is going to be constant entertainment," she said.

"That was unfair and not funny brother." Christian said, unamused.

"Well, now you know how myself and Sookie feel. Unless you want to push her emotions further." He said carefully, glancing at Claudine, wondering if Niall had told her their news.

"I know," she said quietly. Sookie turned her head in her cousins direction.

"What else has grandfather said." He watched Claudine's expression change into one of business and professional interest.

"Perhaps we should go to your Vikings working office and speak in private sooner rather than later." Eric noticed she wasn't playing around any more.

"What about I? I have met your grandfather myself." Christian said, stepping forwards. Claudine shook her head and regarded him briefly, before meeting his gaze.

"No. This is for your brother and Sookie's ears only."

"A message from the Prince?" Eric asked. "Why d-" He was cut of by Sookie elbowing him in the stomach.

"Let's just go Eric." Sookie said, then added. "I'm tired and hungry." All eyes where on her.

"You just had breakfast lover." Eric said gazing at her, moving his hands to her hips and pulling her in closer to him.

"And you ate twice as much as the rest of us." Christian added, amused by the amount she had eaten. Sookie glared at him.

"You try eating for two."

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 27**

**_Mixed Points of View_**

As Eric escorted the two Princesses back to his privy chambers, away from his nosy brother and his curious woman, they walked in surprisingly comfortable silence after another dramatic entrance by his guards regarding one of Sookie's relatives.

He wondered what it was with her family and popping in with out warning or regard to his privacy. And how did the Prince travel back and forth between the past and future?

It was all so confusing, and he didn't trust any of them except for the mother of his child, his woman! He liked the sound of that. That Sookie was officially his and that no other man will be harm a single hair on her beautiful head.

He didn't know what the future held, or where tomorrow would take them, but he knew wherever they ended up, they'd be together in the end. From what he has picked up in conversation and observation, he is somehow in Sookie's time as well, which is how she recognized him, seeming to know him so quickly.

When they reached his chambers, he walked them into his office. He left Claudine opposite his desk and guided Sookie to the chair behind it. He sat her down, making sure that she was well, before leaning against the back of it.

"Well? What words do your infuriating, annoying, unpunctual grandfather have to say?" Eric asked. Claudine glared back at him,and couldn't help but think that he was almost the exact same as his Vampire Self, though she didn't know who was more annoying. She preferred this one though, as he didn't smell bad and didn't look at her as if she was his next meal!

"Our Grandfather pops in when he does because he has a free moment, Viking. He is also bending the rules regarding this journey through time. Niall is not actually supposed to even be visiting here, and neither am I. But Grandfather always finds loopholes around these things." She said, smirking at Sookie.

Sookie mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't quite make out, but Claudine clearly could because she laughed, a big laugh that sounded like bells ringing from a church.

"I see you've only told your Viking about the telepathy and not that little spark, Sook.

"Grandfather said not to." Sookie mumbled.

"Said not to tell me what?" Eric asked, getting frustrated with all the cryptic talk.

"One of my other gifts. Sparks, curse, whatever you want to call it." Sookie answered, her eyes meeting his.

"Oh." He twigged. "Something else similar to your mind-reading skills?" He asked her.

"You could say that, Viking." Claudine said.

"I'm guessing Grandfather has forbidden you to say certain things, due to the fact that it could affect the future?" Claudine asked, in a knowing tone that pissed Eric off. If she already knew the answer to the question, what was the point in saying it in the first place?

"Yes, but you already knew that." Sookie said her eyes fixed on Claudine's. Claudine sighed.

"Yes, yes but I wanted you to confirm my musings. What else do you two know that grandfather has or hasn't said? I need to know, so I don't get myself into trouble for saying something I shouldn't have. Something that would affect you two's future, or something relating to it."

At that, Sookie jumped in, interrupting before Claudine or Eric could say anything.

"Yes. How is it that you are here?" Sookie asked, sounding confused. "I th-"

"Another question for another time, dear cousin. I'm afraid I haven't got much time, I have 48 hours before I have to return. But fear not, we will meet again, grandfather and another person who's involved." When Claudine did that smirk of hers again, Sookie thought that it could almost rival Eric's.

"Why are you here?" Eric said, getting fed up — all he wanted at that moment was to have Sookie all to himself. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, now that they could have some alone time, away from his court, away from his brother and Isabelle, and away from her slightly annoying family that kept turning up unexpectedly.

"No need to be rude Eric." Sookie scolded him. "I'm sure Claudine has a valid reason for being here, right Claudine?" She asked.

"Yes." Eric said, watching Claudine turn serious again. It made him go into King mode, and even Sookie seemed to straighten up in her seat.

"I've been sent here to send you a message from Prince Niall, who couldn't come himself due to reasons he couldn't ignore. He sent me instead as he thought Sookie would like to see another friendly, familiar face.

"What's wrong with my face?" Eric asked, feeling offended. He watched Claudine roll her eyes and suddenly found himself wrapped in Sookie's arms. His arm's instantly wrapped around her waist as she clung onto him, and she whispered,

"Nothing sweetie. Claudine's just saying that perhaps I'd like to see some of my family instead of strangers regarding your court, guards or maids all the time. That's not Christian or Isabelle. Am I right Claudine?"

"Exactly!" The woman before them said nodding.

"Oh. So you where saying?" Eric reminded her.

"Oh yes, as I was saying. Grandfather is pleased with how things appear to be progressing, and he would like to remind you of his earlier warnings. Time is moving quicker with each passing day. He says to be more aware of your surroundings and to be alert at all times. Have your door guarded and never wonder by yourselves."

"What are these threats you people keep talking of? My country is relitvely peaceful." He damned.

"I am afraid I can't t-"

"Can't or won't?" Eric growled.

"Both." She replied simply.

"What else is there?" Sookie asked quietly, feeling relaxed as she snuggled into Eric's embrace. She laid her ear on his chest, happily listening to the beat of his heart and breathing in his manly scent.

"This will be, or should I say, _should've_ been Grandfather's last visit. We will not be popping up into this time any more after tomorrow. I am simply here to squash the rumors about you not really being a Princess and the fact that the guard's are saying you simply appeared out of thin air.

"How do you know all this?" Eric asked, his curiosity and suspicion all rolled into one.

"Northman, we have similar gifts to Sookie's. Use that blonde brain of yours once in a while and put two and two together to make one." Eric glared at the woman before him, but was silenced by Sookie's hand on the back of his neck as she brought him in for a quick kiss. He growled as she moved away and pulled her in for an extra long, slow one.

Eric sort of did it to try to annoy Claudine and piss her off, like she'd been annoying him by invading his time with Sookie. He also did it because he really wanted to have Sookie to himself and not have to share her or their child with the world. He wanted their time to be just them, while they could still have it.

"Oh honestly, Viking, you and my cousin, from what I've picked up have been at it like horny teenagers. I do not agree with or like the way you locked her up in your chambers for the first two weeks of her time here, but I'm proud of my cousin for keeping your advances at bay. She kept you on your toes and didn't just jump straight under the covers with you. Though grandfather was pleased things progressed as quickly as they did between you two when Sookie let you in to her life bit by bit!"

"What has mine and Sookie's private business got to do with any of you irritating, nosy people?" Eric snapped, moving stand in front of a disgruntled Sookie, hands slammed down palm first on his desk. He was fed up with the cryptic crap, and of being told danger was on it's way, though no one gave him any clue as to what.

"You'll thank us one day, Viking." Claudine said coldly while Eric snorted at her words.

"I highly doubt that. Why can't all you just leave us in piece and let nature take it's cause and flow with what ever direction the wind decides to take?"

"Because life's not fair Viking, we don't always get what we want and life doesn't always go as we imagined or planned."

"Shut up, the pair of you!" Sookie snapped. She was growing tired of their constant arguing and bickering.

"Look, it's great you're here Claudine. I'm thankful and happy that you're okay and get a second chance, or whatever the oldies are planning and meddling with, but I'm hungry. And tired of these cryptic messages and unanswered questions or, or whatever else gets thrown mine and Eric's way. Eric has a brain and he does use it more than once. He may be blonde, but that doesn't mean he's stupid. Not all blondes are. Plus, I just want Eric to myself for a while. Call me selfish but my hormones and my body just want him. Sorry for sounding mean or blunt, but I'm tired of just, well, everything...I'm sure one of the maids can show you to a room and bring me some food, but right now, I just want my King and the father of my child to myself and I want to forget all this other stuff that's going on around us."

She'd finally cracked. She'd been bottling it up for a while, and was sick of the interruptions, the cryptic messages that she herself had only just really figured out and hearing all the insane thought's of Eric's previous bed partners. Everything had just caught up with her.

Suddenly Eric was by her side and caught her just in time, before she fell to the stone floor of Eric's office. The last thing she saw and felt was Eric lifting her up in his arms and speaking to Claudine as he moved her, probably to their bed, and then she was out like a light.

_**Eric's Point of View**_

Sookie started too stir around late afternoon. I'm half glad that she'd gotten everything, if not most off of her chest. I knew her mind was working over time, her body working harder than what she was probably normally used too, making room for our child to grow.

I was waiting for something like this to happen. I knew from other fathers or fathers-to-be that woman were clingy. I was often asked if they could have leave early, due to their woman requesting them at home, or their chamber within the Castle.

I knew also that she didn't mean to snap at Claudine. After I grudgingly apologized for Sookie's outburst, Claudine said not to worry about it, as she could tell that Sookie's buttons were being pressed to their breaking point.

I just hope that having Claudine here for a short visit will put an end to the rumors regarding Sookie's blood line. Hopefully, when they see some of her family members here at court they'll see that she is a Princess of Royal blood.

They also had a lot of planning to do for the Summer Ball, and I wondered if Claudine would work with Sookie and Isabelle while she's here. She could help them with arranging decor and stuff. I had a feeling Claudine may have done stuff like that before. She reminded me of Niall.

As Sookie shifted in my arms, I watched as she stretched, pressing her backside into my hardening cock below. I had to him suppress a groan. She turned around in my arms after she finished her stretch, slowly opening her eyes to gaze into his own.

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 28**

_**Mixed Points of View**_

We were fast approaching the end of summer ball. All of the Ladies in waiting hopes were squashed when the Princess turned up at court and caught, won and appears to have held onto the King's attention. Now all the Ladies' hopes are pinned on a wealthy gentleman of court high up in the King's favor to win there attention instead. But they still hope and dream the King will pick them.

It had been a week and a half since the Princess Claudine was here. She left almost as suddenly as she came. Perhaps this was a flying visit? But at least we got a chance to see some of the Princess's elusive family, and the gossip have died down a little since. There will still always be that small group of people who still believe the rumors though.

It's a week before the Summer ball, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed, but the King and Princess appear to be joint to the hip, inseparable even more so lately. He can't take his eyes off of her for more than a few minutes, and she's always sneaking in little glances and small smiles whenever she meets his eyes.

There must be some secret they're keeping from us, I know that much. I can tell there is a secret, but what could it be?

_**Eric's point of View**_

My soon-to-be wife is positively glowing like the sun. She is _my_sun, my light my warmth my everything. She's changed me for the better and I am grateful to her for that. Before she came to me in my dreams, my life was nothing but a black abyss, with nothing other than sitting on a throne, boring meetings, and a life I hoped to avoid for a long, long time.

Sookie had read the doctors minds who were there when our parents passed away, and true to her words and there's, mine and Christian's father and mother died of a un-harmed death. They passed away in their sleep, completely unaware.

We had between us Isabelle, Christian and Isabelle's sister, who togeather we had come up with a finalized plan of catching Sophia red handed. It had gotten to a point where SOokie hadn't been at meals for the last three days.

She said she can't stand hearing that phsyco's thoughts anymore, full of vivid images of Sophia imagining herself with me. It lead to many rounds of myself and Sookie being intimate, making love, or just plain fucking out of need for each other.

_**Sophia's Point of View**_

The cow that's taken my lover away from me hasn't been seen around the Castle for a while, and neither has he. Not since that first day he came down without her, looking murderously annoyed and ready to strike.

If only he paid me a little attention every now and then, I may just give him some of that much needed release he looks like he needs! Perhaps their little act as lovers is wearing thin, and the King will soon come to his senses and dump the little whore high and dry.

I still don't know what he sees in her; I will never understand men. I hope father doesn't sign that marriage contract! It may ruin my chances with ever winning my Eric.

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

I know I'm being childish and immature, and I could probably be classified as unladylike, but I don't care. If I have to hear that un-holy woman's thoughts about Eric one more time, my controlled facade will crack.

I know there is a plan currently being set in motion, but I just couldn't stand the possessive, hateful thought's of that woman anymore. I damn well hope that her father signs that marriage contract to the English Lord. Then he can take the irritating woman back to England with him.

I do feel guilty though, and bad for Eric, who probably feels he has to stay with me, instead of dine with his people. But he reassures me that he'd much rather be with me and his un-born child— that was becoming more and more obvious with each passing day.

I can tell that I have put on weight, and can feel the baby inside of me, though it's not an unpleasant feeling. It's hard to explain unless you've been pregnant yourself, but Eric assures me each time I wear a corset or hugging dress that I look the same.

It's not that I'm ashamed of my pregnancy — I'm not — I'm excited yet nervous of what's to come and where the future will take us. I am honoured and blessed to be able to have this chance with Eric. With both Eric's, and to get to know the real him, not just the Vampire Eric, but all of him, past, present and future.

I do miss Eric from back home, but I am also enjoying my time here, 1000 years in the past. I don't think I could stay here forever though, but I wouldn't be complaining if I did, as I'd get to stay here with this Eric forever, as a normal couple. Or as normal as a royal couple can get.

My main worry is how I'm going to return home with our baby growing inside me. I know Niall and Claudine have both reassured Eric and I that we'll be ok, and that they are confident everything will go as the prophesy has fore-told.

I can only hope they are right.

**Review! I'll update _Destiny_ really soon; there's only a few more chapters to go!**


	29. Chapter 29

******Summer Ball Part 1**

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 29**

_**Eric's Point of View**_

The day of the summer ball had arrived quickly. We had new guests in town that put Sookie on edge but she refused to say why and kept her mouth firmly shut demanding me, Christian and Isabelle to keep our thoughts about her being able to read minds at bay and to not speak out loud of her ability either.

Sookie had me worried. She had never told us to not speak of it or think it. She'd gotten very tense; that often led to me massage her before we turned in for the night after a round of love-making. This had become a routine for us. Sookie was starting to show now as well. She had a lovely bump starting to form around her lower belly and that's where I currently had my forehead, resting just below her breasts.

I gazed at this amazing tiny bump that was my child growing inside the beautiful woman who stole my heart, who had walked into my life out of nowhere and made me a better man. She was everything to me. They both were and I knew my sword would meet all that would try to harm them.

My hand rested against the side of the bump, my thumb gently stroking it. This had become my favorite way to wake up in the mornings: lying with Sookie and resting next to the bump protecting them both.

Today was going to be a big day for my family as there would be several big announcements:my engagement to Sookie, and the news of our baby. I would have the best protection around the two most important people to me, as people came up and congratulate me on my engagement and the upcoming new arrival to the royal household of the Northmans. This was also part of our plan regarding Sophia.

I will admit I was nervous, even with the power I held and the crown I would be wearing today; who knows what reaction the people would have to my news. They would know just how serious I was about Sookie, and the fact I've not been with another since Sookie's arrival to this time. Not that they need to know about her journey through time, just the fact that she was mine and carrying my child,

but I'd have to give more of a speech than that.

With my eyes glued to my baby protected in its mother's womb, my thumb ghosting over the bump light as a feather, lost in my own world I hadn't noticed Sookie woke up.

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

I woke feeling a heavy weight on my lower abdomen area, but it wasn't an uncomfortable weight. I felt protected, loved, cherished and warm. I opened my eyes a little, enjoying this moment, these feeling of complete and utter bliss, and slowly raised myself on my elbows. I looked down and was greeted with the sight of the top of Eric's messy sleep/sex-hair.

The soft, feather-light feeling I felt was his thumb running over our baby. It felt soothing and relaxing. I sighed and let my head roll back looking up at the ceiling. I didn't move when Eric shifted his weight and leaned over me. I closed my eyes and just drank in this moment.

I felt Eric's lips at the base of my neck. He placed soft butterfly kisses up the side of my neck until he reached my earlobe then moved down my jaw line to my chin. Finally his lips found mine, bringing me into a delicious morning kiss, his hand still resting on our baby. I responded to his kiss and let myself fall back into the soft sheets, taking him with me and weaving my hands into his soft blond hair.

He was fully on top of me now and I could feel ever muscle, line and just everything. I let my hand trail down his back to his hip, and moved it between us until I took hold of his already hardening penis that was resting between us. I started stroking it as Eric's kisses became more passionate, rough and fast.

_**Eric's Point of View**_

Mmm, as soon as my lover's sneaky hand took hold of me and started teasing my body, I felt like I was going to explode under her touch. I never left her, not once, not even when I broke away from her lips when we had to breathe.

When my dick started to become painfully tight after her hand teased it, and as she started to also play with my balls, I took hold of her wrist and moved her hand above her head. Her other hand froze in my hair, and I kissed her passionately before moving my own hand down her luscious body. I reached between us and leveled myself with her entrance and pushed slowly into her. I made slow love to her, showering her with everything I felt for her, pouring my heart out to her. Words could not describe what she made me feel, including every time I thought of our child growing inside her.

We made it down to breakfast in perfect timing. Sookie wore a beautiful gown that was made for her just after we discovered her with child. I'd had it made as surprise and in a pretty blue color that suited her well. Of course she broke down in tears, her emotions going haywire when I gave her the dress and we stood there in an embrace for a while until I called the maid back in to help Sookie with the dress.

The dress itself was a pretty royal blue gown it had a V-neck shape that showed a little of her breasts, and sleeves that came to a halt half way down her lower arms. The dress was knee-length and a soft material. You could just see the bump through the material but not noticeably so.

I knew I picked and instructed well when talking with the seamstress after I saw Sookie come into full view. It was perfect for this occasion and perfect for the summer ball, plus it brought out the color of her beautiful blue eyes.

I wore my kingly outfit today that consisted of black material trouser-t-shirt combination, including my tailor made custom dragon skin boots. Plus my two handmade swords with crystallized handles at either side of me on my belt buckle, the crown on my head made of gold decorated with crystals, gems and diamonds and had been in my family for decades, perhaps centuries. My father could remember his great grandfather wearing it, then his father's grandfather, then his own father. Stories passed down through generations regarding the crown, as well as the family ring that Sookie would also be wearing by the end of today, after we'd had a moment's peace.

Once we were ready to leave and Sookie had calmed down, I didn't offer her my arm; this time I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me so she and our baby would be close to my side. I was feeling edgy and wary for some reason today.

The new folks in town would be heard also. We don't have many travelers settle in our little kingdom, so this would be their first event of sorts, but apparently they would be only joining us in the evening. I hadn't told Sookie they would be there as well, as they seemed to put her on edge and today of all days I wouldn't be letting her lock herself in our rooms. I wanted to show her off and the bump too, plus hopefully the plan for Sophia would work to our advantage. If she was as jealous and crazy as Sookie made her out to be, then all should go as planned.

We met Christian and Isabelle in the usual place and Isabelle's eyes widened as I moved my arm a little for them to see the baby starting to grow more and more, becoming more noticeable and letting his or herself be known to the world.

Sookie rested her left hand on the bump blushing slightly as Isabelle gushed and Christian smirked. He congratulated me again now that the baby was more noticeable and out of the danger zone. I moved my arm back around Sookie and rested my hand also over hers. I met her gaze as she looked up at me starting deeply into my eyes, as I stared at hers, and both of us leaned in for a sweet kiss. I squeezed her hand briefly before letting go and giving her my arm. She accepted without hesitation and I let Isabelle pull herself together after the excitement over our baby.

Isabelle wore the typical brown dress that looked almost chestnut in color, similar to that of a horse's coat. It looked dazzling. Christian wore a similar outfit to mine, but wore just one sword and no crown; he too wore the family ring on the middle finger of his right hand.

We made our way down to breakfast in a way that had become familiar and comforting, and entered through the same door into the vast hall. My people rose as the door opened, hearing the scraping of benches that echoed around the walls.

As usual, I offered Sookie the seat on my left and Christian did the same with Isabelle, offering her a seat on his right and leaving a space between us that our mother would have occupied. Time was running out and I did not know if Sookie would ever get the chance to sit in my mother's place, by my side as my Queen.

Before I sat down I gazed into the audience, my eyes drifting over them all, my hands resting on the back of my chair.

"Today is the last day of summer, the warm weather will fade and cooler air will grace its presence among us. Today we celebrate all that summer had to offer us and embrace the cold weather that's going to come without an ounce of fear. We pray of no illness this year and celebrate the end of a beginning, until next summer when we celebrate and embrace the warm weather. Today is a day of celebrating and embracing what is to come." I take a pause and let my eyes roam over my people again.

"There are other reasons why today is for celebrating, other than the changing of the seasons; but that will be saved until later, during the summer ball outside in the gardens, when we all enjoy the last of the summer warmth." I paused again, this time letting this new information sink in. I stood back from the chair and pulled both my swords out raising them up high letting the sun rays hit them.

"Let the celebrations begin!" I roared.

The crowd erupted in cheers. I placed my swords on either side of my chair as I sat down and the rest of the crowd followed. The maids brought the last of the summer berries and fruit out for breakfast, and later on we'd be having sweet meats and vegetables. Then in the evening we would be having a pig cooking above a fire alone with ale and mead.

Sookie leaned in and I titled my head slightly to listen as I helped myself to bread and stuff.

"Do you know how much your speech made me want to fuck you?" she said, surprising me by her choice of words. She must be feeling horny today. My dick twitched at the thought and Sookie must have felt that because she discreetly moved her hand to rest over it.

"Mmm?" I asked biting into my bread, my legs spreading out a little out of their own accord.

"The way your facial expressions change, the tone of your voice, seeing your muscles move in your shirt... remembering this morning. I'm not feeling very hungry my King. I'm hungry for your touch and a need to feel you inside me, instead."

Well shit. My lover was horny and I have our baby to thank for that. Sookie was going to be full of surprises today. She surprised me yet again when she squeezed my hardened dick underneath her hand and straightened up and acted as if she hadn't just given me a hard on.

I stared at her, my bread in my hand frozen in complete shock and surprise as she carried on as if nothing had just happened and completely ignored me, helping herself to more food than normal. She must have been hungry and horny!

Today was going to be full of surprises, fun, and much needed alone time with Sookie... whenever I could get her alone!

**Who do you think these new people are in Eric's kingdom? Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summer Ball Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 30**

_**Eric's Point of View**_

Only when sun was half way up in the sky did the celebrations begin: mid-morning. As always in tradition, we Royals, my brother and I, now with our respective woman on our arms, made our way from the vast hall. With my people behind me, we make our way through the Castle grounds and into the beautiful gardenslit up by the sun. The gardens that my mother loved and spent any free time in she could.

Only when the sun reaches its highest point mid-day, do Sookie and I plan to give our news, with the sun shining down brightly upon us, the warmth of her rays hugging our skin giving us strength, warmth and courage.

As King I naturally begin the celebrations and open the first dance of the day. I lead Sookie into the middle of the ring of my court and hold her close to me, my arms protectively around her waist obscuring any on looker's views, protecting my baby from view. I wasn't ready yet and I knew Sookie was feeling self-conscious too.

She was really starting to show now and with her beautiful dress, you could just see our baby growing through the material if you looked hard enough. Sookie is petite and slim, though since her body is well toned, her pregnancy won't be as obvious as some for a while still.

We aren't complaining though because we love having the privacy of this experience to ourselves without having the whole world knowing about our are able to enjoy the news and get used to the idea of tiny little feet running round our chamber without a ton of stress and pressureon top of all the other shit her great-grandfather and cousin piled upon us.

I know things are going to change after today. Things will be is coming, and I wonder if this was what Niall has been going on about. This feeling I'm getting, I wonder if this is the warning he keeps reminding me and Sookie of. It is coming into the fifth month of Sookie's stay here. I feel my grip tighten on her waist and move my arm around her securely.

"What's wrong Eric?" Sookie asked, worry and concern clear in her voice. My eyes snap up to meet hers.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head over, lover." I say to her. A flash of hurt passes through her pretty blue eyes and I press my lips to hers, resting my forehead against her own and look deep into her eyes.

"Please don't be offended lover, I was just deeply lost in my thoughts, regarding events after today, and including today." I sigh.

"Ah," She say's as if she knew what I was thinking. Our eyes lock with each other's and a look of understanding passes between us.

"I worry too you know. I have a vague idea of what my grandfather and Claudine are going on about but I'm not one hundred percent sure.I am also afraid for us, and for our baby, and for what the future holds. How things…will be if I…when I return". Part of me doesn't want to leave this time, but a part of me knows I'll eventually return regardless of my wishes." she whispered, her eyes cast down.

I pull her closer to me, taking her chin gently in my hand, and lift her face up to mine so she'd have to look into my eyes.

"Sookie, whatever happens we know there's a chance we'll end up together. You yourself knew me when you first came here. So something tells me I'll be therein your time with you, though I do not know how, no matter how many theories and ways I've gone through in my head. Niall and Claudine have assured us our son or daughter will be safe and well. No matter what happens, no harm will come to our baby. I understand its natural for a mother to worry, but I heard how sure and positive Niall was when he told us he or she will be fine no matter how things turn out. I didn't mean to worry you lover, but time has gone quickly and we are close to edging into the fifth month of your stay here, and I remembered your grandfather saying that danger will become more noticeable in this upcoming month. As a King, it's my duty to avoid danger; to keep my people safe, to keep my family safe, and it's frustrating not knowing what that danger is because your cryptic grandfather and cousin still wouldn't say what that danger is. So I've been trying to peace it together."

They'd stopped dancing now and stood a little to the side of dancers, theirwhispered conversation thank fully went unheard due to the sound of loud music, talk and laughter coming from those around them.

Eric led Sookie to the outside of the dancers and walked her over to a bench by the river a little distance away from the crowd. They'd been dancing for a good hour, by the looks of the sun. He could tell she was becoming tired and knewthey'd have to withdraw from the dancing soon anyway, so he decided now would be best to take a breather.

"How are you and our baby?" He asked her after they both sat down; his hand resting on her belly that showed more noticeably when she sat down on the bench. Sookie's hand rested over his.

"We are very well this morning, a little tired." Sookie admit, smiling up at him through her eye lashes. He leaned into kiss her.

"I figured you'd need a rest soon, and after our conversation earlier I felt it best we sat down now, before we stressed each other out with worrying about things that might never happen, the so called dangers and things, plus we still have Sophia to deal with. I didn't want you stressing and reading into too much detail about things that haven't even happened yet." Eric said. Sookie rested her head against his shoulder.

"I understand, but sometimes it seems both our minds just go into over drive and we get lost too deeply in our thoughts and think way too much and read into things to soon, before they even happen. I guess we are just cautious, weary and strong minded people." He took her chin in his hands and turned her head, to press a kiss to her lips.

"Which is why you will make a great Queen, plus with your loyalty, love and un-judging accepting character we'll both go a long way. Before I met you, I was broody,had a temper, lonely and thrust into the throne with a crown on my head, which I didn't want, or at least, didn't want at the time. With you here, it's made it more bearable, more enjoyable to get out of bed every day, to face the vermin, and be put on display so the people can see royalty, to see I am not week, to see I'm still a strong fighter, and King. You make me all those things Sookie. You and our baby are my life and no matter what happens, I know that some how we'll always be together, no matter what the god's throw at us." Sookie had tears down her cheeks flowing freely from her eyes.

"You've made me a better man Sookie and for that I'll be forever grateful. You will be the only woman in my life! I haven't looked at another in the same way since I started having the dreams about you before you even came here. I just had this feeling you were special and were meant for me and now you're here. You have changed me for the greater good,are carrying my child and will soon be my wife."

He cupped both her cheeks in his large hands and whipped the tears away.

"Oh Eric, I wish I could tell you how I was before I met you but I'm afraid it will change the future too much. All I can say is that I was constantly running around after other people who took me for granted, pushed me around and used me when they needed something.I only truly ever had two friends and one person I could always rely on and call my friend and confidant. My when she was killed, I became lonely and my brother became distant and things started changing. Then he came to town and brought me into a life I never truly believed existed which is when I met you, who pushed my buttons, tested waters around us. I just hope and pray every day that things will turn out the way we've been brought to believe they'll turn out. "She said as honestly as she could without trying to give anything away.

"Who is this he?" Jealousy clear in his voice. She sighed, typical Eric.

"A man I wish not to speak of and hope if what my great-grandfather says is true, things will be different when I return. I hope the way we meet will be different too and it won't be through this man."

"I do too. I get the feeling this man is not good news?" I said to her. He watched as Sookie's eyes went hard and her pretty face turned cold.

"No." He knew judging by her tone that this was the end of that topic.

Eric glanced up at the sun and she was close to reaching her full height in the sky. Crystal clear blue skies. A beautiful day. He drank in her warmth that danced across his skin and kissed Sookie deeply on the lips, his forehead resting against hers.

"It's time." Was all he said as he rose and helped her up, tightening the bow around Sookie's dress making their baby that little more noticeable, like they planned on doing. He kept a protective arm around her as they walked back towards the crowd of happy talk, laughter and dancers to begin his announcements before dining for lunch at just after mid-day.

The raised platform was ready for them and as he made his way through the crowd searching for Christian and Isabelle, two people appeared that he hadn't noticed arrived before. Sookie's grandfather and cousin.

They smiled as they came in to view after finding Isabelle and Christian. Sookie walked over and her great-grandfather pulled her into a felt jealous of having another man's hands on her, family or no family.

He greeted Claudine politely to squash his sudden burst of jealousy and introduced Isabelle to Niall after Sookie and Claudine had hugged each other. After introductions where done, they all made their way to the platform.

Eric could hear the music quiet and could feel the power rolling off him, sizzling in the air around him and Sookie as Claudine and Niall stood behind them, Isabelle next to Sookie and Christian next to himself.

He briefly wondered what they looked like to an onlooker, as the crowd stopped dancing and turned to face them.

**REVIEW.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Summer Ball Part 3**

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 31**

_**Mixed Points of View**_

Only, and only, when I had everyone's full attentions did I begin my speech for the end of Summer Ball.

"My Lords, Ladies and Gentleman. I thank you all for coming out this beautiful day to enjoy the last of the summer warmth and embrace the winter months to come, instead of in fear of illness, we rejoice and hope for the best instead." I pause and tighten my arm a little around Sookie and our baby protectively as this is when I break the news.

"I myself have some new to share with you all on more personal topic and a topic close to the crown. As your King, I would like to announce that I am ready to settle down, and have asked Princess Sookie for her hand in marriage." The silence at his words stretched on, then one by one the crowd began clapping and cheers broke out, after a stunned silence. Eric raised his hand.

"QUIET!" He roared.

"Secondly I would like to announce that there will be a new arrival in the royal house hold, other than Princess Sookie as my wife." He moved his arm but let his hand rest on the baby bump.

"As well as a wedding on the horizon, we are going to be welcoming our first child into the world. We have almost reached the fifth month of pregnancy. We have kept it quiet because we wanted to get through those dangerous first three months, and then keep the news to ourselves for a while so we could enjoy the gift the god's and goddess's have blessed us with." Another round of applause broke out and cheers went around and a few people shouted out blessings to the new little prince or princess that would be Eric's successor to the throne.

"And for those of you who don't know, this is Prince Niall and his grand-daughter Princess Claudine, Princess Sookie's blood-relatives." Eric made introductions as Niall and Claudine stepped forwards, nodding politely to the crowd, and then stepping backwards.

Everyone around them, Niall and Claudine, Isabelle and Christian seemed to fade as a stampede of people came up to congratulate them on their good news, the baby and the engagement. Sookie felt so overwhelmed and Eric knew she was becoming tired.

The doctor came up and ordered a chair for her, obviously seeing the fight in Sookie to stay strong and up-right fail slightly. Thrones where brought for them both but Eric being Eric refused to be away, even a chair away from Sookie or his unborn child. In the end Sookie ended up snuggled into Eric's embrace sitting on his lap, with her back leaning into his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her, as people still came up to great them. People commented on how lovely a couple they looked and how pleased they were that there King had chosen such a beautiful bride.

There was one person who had not gone unnoticed, who hadn't come to greet or congratulate them yet. Sophia! Their plan is starting to work, and Sophia will be put to the test. Even his old bed-partners came up to greet them and were polite to Sookie, who he could feel her back muscles stiffen a couple of times but remained polite all the same.

**_Eric's Point of View_**

I could feel her eyes upon me and Sookie and could see the hateful glares she was shooting us through the corner of my eyes. My hand started rubbing our baby out of its own accord. I watched as her eyes followed my every movement, and in the end I ended up staring at her in warning after feeling Sookie tense and then her hands protectively cover mine and the bump.

Niall came up behind us and whispered in my ear.

"That woman is looking for trouble if she thinks about harming my great-granddaughter or the baby! Her mind is crazy; she should be run through with a sword for the vivid imagery she's coming up with in her head."

Sookie turned her head towards me and whispered in my ear, the back of her head facing the crowd so they couldn't read her lips.

"It's rather revolting Eric. She's thinking up ways of ending me when you're not around, to gain and win back your affections or abducting our baby when it's born." Sookie said the last part about our baby with hurt in her voice. I growled and got up, shot Niall a hard look and handed Sookie over to him as I marched over to Sophia. Screw the god damn plans. After hearing what Sookie said, I'd had enough.

He walked up to the bitch in question, fed up with her dark glares and nasty thoughts. Her facial expressions clearly showed what she was thinking. Eric got right in the cow's face and hissed.

"Grow the fuck up and move the hell on." Eric snapped. Grabbing her attention, her eyes flashing to his, softening, which irritated him further.

"Oh Eric I knew you'd come to your senses and leave that witch of a woman." Sophia said touching him. Eric stepped back cringing at her touch.

"You fool. I told you to grow the fuck up and move on. If you ever think about harming my soon to be wife, your future Queen, or my child, un-born or not, then you will meet my sword. The other women I've bedded came and greeted us politely like grown adults and were able to control their feelings and respect that I've moved on, but not you. I can see you from the corner of my eye. Your facial expressions, the hateful glares you sent Sookie, the jealous looks you sent when my hand rested on my baby growing inside Sookie. Quit it now Sophia or I'll ban you from court and make you live as a peasant and marry to a pour man, instead of the Lord overseas I have planned for you. Take it or meet my sword if you can't control your actions towards my family." He said coldly glaring at her with hate.

_**Sophia's Point of View**_

Sophia felt so taken aback by his harsh words it hurt. Did he really hate her that much? Was she really that much of a bad lay. She knew for sure she didn't want to meet HIS sword. She may hate the cow that stole HER Eric from her but she was so not ready to die. She was still young and did want to marry one day and she'd rather marry a Lord than live as a poor person and be a disgrace to her family.

"I'm waiting, the time is ticking. Make your choices now." Eric warned her.

"I'll take the damn Lord." She hissed, not meaning for it to come out so hard.

"Good. Stay away from my family and try to keep what you're thinking off of your face. And I suggest you keep your muttering to a low minimal for future reference as the walls of the castle don't keep everything a secret. There are eyes and ears everywhere so watch your step. I will write to the Lord I have set up for you in the morning and you'll be gone by tomorrow evening. Your father has approved of the match!"

With that he turned on his heels, shooting one last warning glare over his shoulder at me and marched over to the whore he's going to marry who's pregnant before she even got married. I mean, how wrong is that? And he should know better than to get a woman pregnant before he weds her. It's against the rules to be a Royal. An unmarried royal with a pregnant woman on his arm...

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

I seriously wish that vile woman would shut up. I do not know what Eric said to her, but her mind pattern suddenly changed as I clung to my great-grandfather who was whispering soothing words in my ear. I knew he and Claudine could quite possibly hear her too, after all I got my telepathic link from their side of the family, well part of the telepathy.

I don't think Claudine's is strong enough to read everyone's minds; it's just within the family link type thing. It's amazing how I only discover this now, that that was how Claud, Claudine's brother, and herself had what looked like silent conversation. When I think about it, that is probably what they were indeed doing.

I felt Eric's familiar touch on my elbow as he pulled me into his embrace.

"She'll be gone by tomorrow evening. She chose the Lord overseas, instead of a poor person." He smirked smugly probably knowing that's what she'd choose, the Lord I mean.

"Eric, Sookie we must be off. I had to do some really hard persuading and negotiating to get us here today. I wanted to support you both when you made the speech reading announcing the newest member of mine and your family, plus your engagement. We had a feeling something might happen that would rock the path that's been set in stone for you both, but our time is now limited here and it would be unwise for us to just vanish in plane site in front of all your people, as that would raise suspicions and could become ugly for Sookie." Niall explained.

_**Eric's Point of View**_

"Thank you for coming Grandfather, Cousin." Sookie hugged them both. "I understand what you mean." She added.

Niall and Claudine said a quick good-bye to Christian and Isabelle. Eric didn't miss the quick passing between Christian and Niall, and saw Christian's face morph into one of worry but before he could respond Niall was half way heading towards the trees with Claudine by his side.

Eric shot Christian a glance but Christian shook his head and his eyes glazed over briefly before taking Isabelle's hand and disappearing into the crowd of dancers or people just standing around chatting and laughing.

Eric took Sookie's hand lead her to their special place, the Secret Garden as Sookie called it.

"Do you know what your great-grandfather told Christian?" He asked her once they were alone.

"No?" Sookie looked up confused. "I was too busy focusing on your mind, and blocking the others out." Eric looked at her confused.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind lover? Though I wouldn't mind if you could read my mind." He teased, giving her a heated look. He watched that delicious blush colour her cheeks.

"ERIC!" She hissed.

"No, I can't read your mind. That's why I was focusing on it because it's empty to me. It's like your mind's switched off and it's peaceful to me, and I'm able, when I focus solely on you, to block everyone else out almost to a dim hum." Sookie sighed, leaning further into his embrace.

"We have the new people arriving around Sunset tonight. They couldn't make today due to family errands." He was sure he heard Sookie say 'family errands my ass' but chose to ignore it and continued.

"They are joining us for the evening dances and entertainment instead to mingle with the locals and Lords and Ladies of the court, to become acquainted with people and learn the ropes around here." He said, laying Sookie down on the grass with him hovering over her.

"Be careful Eric. I have a bad feeling about them!"

"I've met them before lover and they seem reasonable."

"I'm not saying ignore them completely, I'm just saying watch your back. There's something about them that set's my nerves on fire. I don't like it; I can't explain why I have this feeling, I just do. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you." Sookie tried the worry card, she knew men liked it when woman worried about them and it seemed to work for Eric too.

"I'll be extra careful for you lover." With that he leaned in and kissed her hungrily on the lips.

Sookie could only hope and pray.

**Almost Done. Review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Discaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 32**

_**Eric's Point of View**_

The celebrations were in full swing again as the afternoon wore on, lunch was a picnic outside on the warm grass. Now with the pregnancy and our engagement out in the open we had no shame in showing off our baby or the love we share, that felt as though he or she had decided to make it's presences known a little more noticeably or maybe that was my imagination running away with itself?

Lips on the underside of my jaw line bring me out of my thoughts and I glance down to meet Sookie's beautiful blue eyes.

"You where away with the fairies there, my King." The way Sookie said my king had my dick hard and I knew she felt it through the linen material and her silk dress. I glanced over at Christian and Isabelle who looked deep in conversation and decided to play along with whatever game my lover had started so I pull her closer against me pressing my dick in to the back of her whilst I kept one hand over our baby and moved one hand to her hip.

"My queen, do not start something you may not be able to finish." She smirks smugly.

"You wouldn't seriously pursue me that way, my King,in front of your may have the illusion of privacy but we still have all eyes watching our every move, trying to find something they can criticize that isn't perfection."

I move the hand that's resting on her hip up to her chin and hold her in place as I place a passionate kiss on her lips leaving her breathless and whispering against her swollen lips, suddenly feeling very possessive.

"You are the vision of perfection, you are the sun, you are mine, my Queen, my wife." She snakes her hands around my neck and into my hair.

"And you are my King, you are my warrior and my Viking." She pushed her hips back against my hard dick. I growl and sweep her up in my arms enjoying the surprised squeal I get from my beautiful woman and without a backwards glance make my way back to the quiet castle to ravish my woman till sunset when we are due to dine in the last of the summer sunshine.

I make love to her throughout the rest of the afternoon enjoying the feelings of being inside her, of feeling our baby growing between us. Just enjoying it being us and no one else around to intervene or judge, or trying to find something to criticize, or warning us of danger's that hasn't even happened yet. September, the fifth month of my gorgeous woman's stay here will strike when the moon reaches its highest point in the sky.

Niall, who gets more critical and irritating with each passing visit, said the danger will make itself more widely known within this month and I wonder why this month specifically and again, what danger exactly?

I've not noticed or heard of any strange on-doings around the surrounding countryside or towns within my kingdom. I've not had to deal with any beheading or punishments since the disowning of Lord Nickolas and that was rather petty and a waist of my precious time.

A knock on the door releases me from my brooding and interrupts my delicious time with my soon to be wife, I let out an annoyed growl as the knock grows louder and louder. I lean in to kiss my gorgeous woman and march over to the door naked at the day I was born, too angry and frustrated to care. Before I swing the door open I look back over my shoulder to make sure my woman is covered. I. Do. Not. Share!

I then swing the door open and am glaring daggers at the person before me before I even register whom it is.

"This better be bloody good for you to have to disturb me?" I growl out angrily.

"Save your shit for someone who deserves it Eric." Christian glares right back at me. I feel Sookie's hand on my hip as she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. I feel material cover my lower regions and I look down to see Sookie's covered me with the bed sheet.

"At least some one has some decency." Christian smirks. Sookie rolled her eyes and gave him the end of the sheet she pulled together around his lower regions to him to hold as she responded to Christian's remark.

"Actually it was more for Isabelle's comfort than yours, future brother-in-law. I'm sure you've seen Eric naked hundreds of times." Eric glanced behind Christian to see a blushing Isabelle who avoided his eyes.

"Plus, I don't like to share what's mine." This got Eric's attention and his eyes roamed over Sookie pleased to see she'd slipped the dress back on and pleased that they had had enough sense to gently remove their clothing before they enjoyed an afternoon of bliss.

"The sun is starting to set brother and our new guests will arrive when the sun's down. The man said that's when they'll be back in town. I just thought I'd come and warn you both of the time of day and the fact people are becoming tired and hungry from dancing all the afternoon, plus you gained some critics with your display of... ah, affection earlier." Eric growled.

"They better get used to it, because now we are out in the open there's no point in hiding, and I like to show off what's mine."

"Who says I'm yours?" Sookie asks innocently, smirking at the look Eric shoots her over his shoulder.

"Tease."

"You walked yourself into that trap mister." She said backing away her voice laced with more innocence as Eric started advancing towards her, The sheet forgotten and left lying in a trail of white along the stone floor of the path Eric's feet are taking him.

Once Eric has her cornered he grabs her and pulls her into his chest whispering in her ear.

"If we didn't have an audience lover I'd take you again against the wall, where we are now." Eric didn't miss a thing and heard her breath hitch and felt his dick harden and harden even more as her warm hand wrapped around him and squeezed before letting him go.

"I'll look forward to that later." Eric growled. Christian's clearing of the throat brought them both out of the bubble they'd built around each other.

"We are still here, you know." Eric glared at his brother over his shoulder.

"Well, you are in our private chambers, invading our personal space and interrupting what was a peaceful afternoon until your knocking ruined the bubble we'd built up around us."

"IF we did leave, then none of us will have an evening meal and I must say I'm rather tired and hungry myself. I apologize brother but I'm not leaving until you get your ass down those stairs and start the evening as we can't without your Kingly presence." He smirked. Eric growled in annoyance and responded with.

"Well IF you'd wait outside my CLOSED door I might actually place a pair of trousers on brother dear, and I'm surprised you'd allow your woman to see another naked man." He saw Christian flush and smirked.

"I thought so, brother."

"How was I supposed to know that I'd be greeted by you naked as the day you were born?" Christian hissed and slammed the door shut.

Eric turned his head back to an amused looking Sookie and said.

"Now where were we?" And captured her lips with his.

**One Last chapter to go. Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The last chapter of Eric and Sookie's:**_**A Journey Through Time.**_

**Disclaimer: Sookie Stackhouse - Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 33**

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

After Eric took me up against the wall he refused to let me change or straighten my hair because he wanted people to know I was his, he wanted people to see how much I glow and how much more stunning and beautiful I am after he's taken me.

I argued a little but arguing with Eric is like arguing with the someone who won't take no for an answer. I'm nervous about tonight. I don't know why. I just got this feeling deep down in the pit of my stomach.

These guests Eric and Christian speak of give me the creeps. Out of town my ass. I'm sorry for my language but seriously what a ton of bull. I have a feeling these guests are Vampires. The danger Niall and Claudine spoke of.

I've not even been here for six months yet, it's just coming into the fifth month, so why are they here now? And why do I have such a bad feeling about tonight? I watch as Eric dresses in only his black pants, claiming he wants to enjoy the rest of the warmth the setting sun has to offer.

I roll my eyes, knowing he hates wearing shirts anyway and is just using the warmth of the sun partly as an excuse not to have to wear a shirt. I just let him, not wanting to argue if this is the night I'm starting to dread it is.

"Lover you're very quiet." Eric whispers in my ear.

"Eric who exactly are these guests arriving at sun-set?" I ask him. "Did they give you a name?"

"Yes but it was a strange one I can't pronounce very well."

"Did you touch their skin?"

"No because they wore leather gloves, it was quiet late lover when they arrived and it was dark."

"Eric, promise me you and Christian will not do anything reckless or, or something to irk these people, I have a bad feeling about this." She admitted. Eric stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look her fully in the eyes.

_**Eric's Point of View**_

"Lover why do you have such distaste for people you haven't even met yet?" I can hear the worry and a hint of sadness clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry Eric, it's just one of those things I can't tell you regarding a possible damage to the future. I wish I could tell you what I think I've figured out, I wish I could tell you why my instincts are screaming at me not to like them or trust them but I can't." She said frustrated, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. I pulled her into me, shooting Christian and Isabelle a look who'd paused a little distance away in front of us, shooting them a look indicating them to carry on without us. We aren't that far away from the door and my lover decides to have one of her emotional out-breaks.

"Sookie, I understand this must be frustrating for you and your cryptic grandfather and cousin hasn't helped matters but I promised you earlier and I'll promise you now that I'll be more aware and take precautions to be extra careful regarding my safety. I'll never leave you, either of you." I told her placing a hand on our baby.

"I know you'll never leave us," she said placing her hand over mine covering our baby but sadness still laced her words and it just about fucking killed me inside and I lifted her chin up gently and forced her to look into my eyes.

"If it makes you feel better I'll be with you the entire evening when they arrive and when we go to bed, but they have requested a private audiencewith me to talk business of a private matter with me before I turn in for the night. They know I'm a man with a woman who's pregnant and promise not to keep me for too long, it's just to sign some papers and I need their details on record because we need to know who is in residence in the kingdom at present time and then when people leave my kingdom to a new one, they have to place the date of their leave and sign to show they've left. Sophia will also have to do this tomorrow." This still didn't seem to sooth her. I noticed something flash too quickly in her eyes for me to pick up on it when I said 'private audiance' with them. She sighed.

"Okay Eric. I'll sit and smile and behave for you but I'm not happy about this, I just have this bad feeling and I don't like it." She said. I kissed her passionately on the lips showing her my thanks and gratitude and we made our way silently with my arm wrapped protectively around her waist and hand protectively over our baby. I knew I'd protect them both with my life, and I knew it as soon as we found out she's with child.

We met Christian and Isabelle at the door and Christian asked if everything was okay and Isabelle looked concerned.

"We are fine; all three of us are fine." He said stressing the word 'three'. It seemed to be a good enough answer for Christian and he nodded, stepping out of his way so he and Sookie could take lead as they enter the vast hall. Nobody would be in here tonight as everyone is outside enjoying the last of the sun's warmth before she set's for the evening.

Sookie's hand moved to rest over his lacing her fingers between his own and moved into his embrace, snuggling into his side, getting as close as she could get and Eric tightened his hold on her as they stepped out into the beginning of the twilight night air.

Round tables had been brought out for the evening with lanterns in the centre lit. It looked magical, with the sun slowly beginning to set in the background. She glanced at Eric questioningly.

"The round tables where made decades ago by my father's father after his father died. His father had the tables designed and was going to use them for occasions like this and weddings within the family but he died in his sleep before he had the chance to use them. We only bring the tables out on special occasions. Today is one of those days. Earlier was a picnic of sorts so we settled for sitting on the warm afternoon grass instead."

"He must have been an amazing man to design and create these tables." She said to him softly.

"From the stories my father has told me and my brother over the years I'm guessing he was indeed incredibly talented, with skilled hands and playing the role of King, he was known as a great multi-tasker.

Sookie, guessed that's where Eric got his multitasking skills from for running business such as Fangtasia and dealing with Pam, Pam - that's a name she hadn't thought of for what felt a long time. She had to admit she did miss Eric's second, and Eric himself but she was grateful now for this chance to get to know Eric, the REAL Eric Northman. She wouldn't have had a clue the Eric back in her time was a King once.

"Have you ever designed anything?" She asked him, wondering about the decor and layouts in Fangtasia... She'd always just assumed it was Pam who did the decor and designing of the bar... perhaps she had been mistaken.

"Some. Our bed, the footings, my desk I designed and carved and have been thinking of designs for our baby's crib, but..." Silence settled between then as Eric left his sentence hanging. Sookie squeezed his hand and looked up at him through her eyelashes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, longingly on the lips. Both of them knew that there was a chance the baby wouldn't be born in this time. But both have been assured that the baby will be safe and sound no matter what happened next.

A clearing of the throat interrupted them and Eric looked up to glare at the guards before them who's duty is to lead them to the long table on the side of the flat space of green designed for hosting summer parties.

"You-your majesty the table is ready for your royal sirs." He said addressing himself and Christian. He nodded.

"Lead the way." He said bored. His eyes still locked with Sookie's.

"Ye-yes sir." The guards circled us and turned to march forwards through the crowed that started to rise, and lead us up to the was one of many precautions of 'safety' he'd taken to appease Sookie, hoping she wouldn't worry or stress too much.

The sun was a gorgeous red color the clouds purple, pinks and deep blues, it looked picturesque in the background of his mother's gardens. He loved this kind of sunset and always came out to enjoy it when it happened, and was pleased he could enjoy it with Sookie and there unborn baby. He hopes that whatever the future holds, they'll get to enjoy this together, the three of them.

When they reached the top table Eric noticed their new residents in the background but he'll ignore them for now. He helped Sookie into the seat pleased his swords had been placed and fitted to the back of his chair. Eric helped Sookie into her seat and pulled his own chair back. He waited for Christian and Isabelle to be seated and let his eyes roam over the crowd before him, drinking everyone in, meeting all of their gazes, including the new comers and then looked up to the sun, a beautiful red setting full of pink, dark blue and purple clouds surrounding the red orb that's the setting sun.

He took hold of his swords handles and whipped them high up above him, relishing in the sound his swords made as they came out of their holdings and held them up high with a clang loving the way the sun reflected red on the silver metal.

He stayed like that relishing in the last of the warmth, her beautiful red rays were enveloping his skin, and the way he felt the most powerful he'd ever felt, standing up here, for the first time. This time last year he was sat where Isabelle sat, next to Christian, whilst his father got this pleasure and now it was his turn to relish in this beautiful feeling and sharing it with his woman.

This summer has to have been the best so far in all his years on this earth. He met Sookie and is going to be a father. He never thought he'd be excited about becoming tied down and starting a family, Sookie really has done a number on him and changed him for the greater good.

He slowly lowered one sword down and placed it skilfully back into its holder and then the other when all you could see of the gorgeous setting sun was the tip and last of her rays.

"And now we dine." Eric said, sitting down gracefully in his seat, feeling very powerful, warm and a surge of energy rushing through his body. He watched as the rest of his people took their seats around the tables.

The chatter slowly started to become noticeably louder as the dinner stuff was brought out and drinks were poured. Eric took hold of Sookie's hand and squeezed her hand gently to gain her attention that seemed to be fixed in the far corner, her face an unreadable mask.

"Lover?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear. No response, he tried again.

"Lover?" Again, no response.

"Sookie?" He said squeezing her hand with a little more force. She jumped and looked up through her eyelashes at him blushing.

"Sorry Eric! Did you say something?" Eric glanced in the direction she was staring and then back to her shaking his head.

"No, you just looked a million miles away, lost in your thoughts."

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

"Oh. Um, I got lost for a few seconds. My vision went a bit blurry." Sookie said a little confusedly. She knew there were Vampires in the back, and there were a few of them too. She hadn't been around a lot of empty minds for a while and she'd completely got lost with in the silence not really thinking what she was doing at the time.

"You did look a little out of it for a few minutes lover." He whispered to her.

"Mmm, now I'm feeling very hungry. Your son or daughter is awake." She told him and loved the proud look that lit up his handsome face and started filling her plate with meat and vegetables. She leaned in to kiss his cheek thanking him silently whilst he helped himself to his food.

After dinner there was a couple of dance's and then when the sun was fully set behind the night clouds and the crescent moon and stars where up in the night sky and the temperature dropped, only then did people start turning in for the night.

_**Eric's Point of View**_

When the crowds started to thin out, he was approached by the new residents in his kingdom. He felt Sookie tense in his arms but ignored it and paused in their slow dancing. It was the last song of the evening.

"Your Majesty, I apologise for interrupting but we cannot stay long this evening. We thought we'd make ourselves known and then leave after a private audience with your Royal Highness... I didn't think we'd be having company?" The man whose name he can't properly pronounce said, giving Sookie a look he didn't like and stepped slightly in front of her protectively.

"Well Mister..." Eric said, trailing off not wanting to sound a complete fool to this stranger.

"Mister Ocella your Majesty but please call me Appius, I do believe with what business I have to offer your highness that we'll spend a lot of time together going over organisation and business stuff."

"Right... What was it again?" Eric asked feeling incredibly stupid. Then remembered Sookie by his side who was as stiff as the stone walls that built up his Castle. He stepped a little to the left of Sookie so she was in view again, just a little bit. He still didn't like the way the man Ocella, Appius whatever he's called looked at Sookie earlier.

"Please allow me to introduce my future wife and mother of my child Princess Sookie." Appius eyes roamed over her again and Eric stepped purposefully in front of Sookie giving the man a warning glare.

"If you don't mind waiting a ten minutes Mister Ocella I will escort my woman back to our chambers and will meet you with a couple of my guards."

"Of course I don't mind waiting your Majesty." Ocella said.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." With that Eric guided a stiff Sookie to their chambers in silence both of them seeming to be lost in their own thoughts, well he was, he was pretty sure Sookie was having one of those moody moments pregnant woman get sometimes.

Once they reached his chambers, after signalling several guards to join them, he wanted Sookie well protected with Sophia still residing in the castle grounds and then he'll signal another two guards to join him. Sookie was right, there was something about this man that set the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and he was starting to get the same feeling Sookie has been going on about since he told her about the new residents.

Once they reached the privacy of their chambers Sookie suddenly became really light and weak in his arms and said she felt light headed and her legs wobbly. He rested her on their bed and he had to pry her arms off of him, her nails digging into the skin of the back of his shoulders, clinging on to him. She looked really pale.

"Lover, are you okay?" Eric asked her worriedly gently weaving his hands through her hair, pushing it back from her face.

"Eric, I, I really don't feel good. I think I over did it today." Sookie whispered.

"I'll bring back a doctor with me." He placed his hand on their baby and leaned in to capture Sookie's lips with his own. He gently pried her arms off of him and moved her under the covers into the warmth of their bed and kissed her again and leaned down to kiss their baby bump before pulling the covers over her completely and then left feeling worried, yet determined to get this meeting with the Ocella guy over with.

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

When Eric didn't return I knew something was wrong, I could feel myself grow weaker and start to not feel the bed sheets around me, It felt like I was passing out but I also felt this strange tugging sensation like something was pulling me forwards.

I placed my hands protectively over my baby and curled into a ball and the last thing I remember seeing is a blurry outline of Christian before he faded away and disappeared into darkness.

**To Be Continued... Review! Hope you enjoyed this story!**


	34. Chapter 34

Hi!

Unfortunately, this is not an update. I will update _A Face from the Past_ sometime this weekend. Lately, I've been getting busier and busier. I only have a few minutes to post this really quickly then I have to go. Once Destiny is completed I'm going to get back to updating I Know, You Know. Every other week, if I can, I will update _A Face from the Past a_nd then either _IKYK_ or _COY _(switching back and forth between IKYK and COY). But I will say that there may be some times I won't be able to update as quickly as I want. So don't worry, I would tell you if I'd given up writing FF.

Anyways, I'm also informing you of the SVM / TB Fanfic Awards on wordpress. If you think I'm worthy, I would like for you to nominate me. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would make me happy. Please nominate me and my fanfics if you love my writing! If there are any other authors or Fanfics you want to nominate, then nominate them! Don't hesitate. Nominations are open right now! Go for it. Website for this is below!

youwantbloodawards...wordpress...com (Just get rid of the dots)

And btw, I stll have haven't seen any votes on which mansion jade should have for her base of operations as Queen of Louisiana. The pics are on my wordpress; just click on the "Pics" menu. my wordpress is at the bottom.

librablueberry19...wordpress...com (Just get rid of the dots)

I hope you all are having a good week. Have a nice day and weekend! :)

Blueberry1004


End file.
